ad astra
by amaeruff
Summary: Ada fase dalam hidup tukang jam di mana mereka takut akan jam dalam diri mereka sendiri, maka, mereka selalu mencari pi aquarii, yang disebut orang-orang sebagai harapan. [novella] [Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya]


Kuroko memacu langkah ke depan pintu oak yang tinggi, dan menskip ucapan salam.

Para penjaga tidak berkata apapun, rupa Kuroko telah terpatri dibenak mereka sebagai salah seorang yang tidak perlu diinterogasi di atas karpet selamat datang.

Hingga ia sampai pada sorot lampu yang digelar, tinggi di ujung kubah berkubik yang tak pernah ia sempat ukur(mungkin memang tak akan pernah) adalah Tuan Besar Seijurou, masih bergeming dari kursi tinggi miliknya sendiri, memilah-milah folder dalam tenang tanduk yang menjadi privasinya.

Kuroko mengerjap. Kembali meniti langkah menuju tempatnya ditunggu, kali ini dengan cermat. Ia mengerti dehaman akan menjajarkan wibawanya bersama sekumpulan penjaga tadi, sebelum mereka diperbolehkan berbicara. Ketika ia hanya sejengkal dari penguasa itu, ia tidak duduk.

Namun Kuroko menunggu, dalam hening dan rembesan acrylic pada lukisan dan pola-pola terumit pada dinding itu, ia mengamati. Kemudian, dalam gerakan monotonis, Akashi Seijuurou menjentikkan tangannya tinggi, dan memberikan anggukan singkat.

Kuroko menarik kursi pendamping, pelan, dan siap mendengarkan perintah dari tuannya.

-x-

Planet-planet kecil berputar sepanjang lingkaran dan jarum-jarum yang berotasi. Kuroko menyempit di antara desakan senja dan pejalan kaki egois untuk tujuan mereka sendiri sementara ia, menatap etalase galeri tua dan penuh _tiktok_ dan labelnya yang kusut, cocok dengan catatan kecil dalam buku sakunya.

Setelah kali pertama Kuroko mengambil kereta di tengah kota dan sendirian dalam perjalanannya, ia telah menahan rasa penasaran akan kotak kayu itu dalam tanggung jawabnya, namun kini ia hanya menatap(di tengah lalu lalang sunyi jalan di kota pinggir antah berantah yang sedikit membuatnya risih), dan meraup semua hal-hal kecil yang membentuk bangunan itu.

Ukiran dan ornamennya adalah yang antik dan membuatnya jauh dari sederhana, namun tidak pernah mencolok mata orang-orang yang lewat dan hanya bisa disadari ketika kau benar-benar menghentikan langkahmu. Klasik.

Sampai ketika Kuroko merapatkan mantelnya, yang bergesek-gesek tak rela pada tanah kering, untuk menunggu dan sedikit tekun pada lamunannya sendiri, daun pintu itu bergetar mengayun, menyampaikan keriat antik dan sepasang honeydew yang menyelidik.

-x-

Orang ini tidak langsung membiarkannya masuk. Dari celah yang tidak begitu lebar itu, Kuroko tidak bisa mengintip, jadi ia tawarkan saja nama dan maksudnya kemari, sementara ia juga meneliti postur di depannya, sedikit dekil dan kelewat tidak sopan dan mengerti tata krama sedalam dirinya. Kuroko menduga orang ini hanya penasaran seperti yang semua orang lain selalu lakukan, dan atas dasar itu pulalah decakan pelan itu meluncur lepas dari mulutnya. Kuroko mengangkat alis kirinya spontan, sedikit tersinggung.

Namun itu bukan sinyal pengusiran, pikir Kuroko, bila dengan santainya pria itu kembali masuk untuk beradu mulut dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa Kuroko lihat, namun ia bisa melihat rambutnya yang terlalu pirang ini kembali, untuk melebarkan pintu yang tua dan berkeriput itu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Kali ini, dengan lebih sopan.

"Kise Ryouta," tawarnya sebagai konfesi maaf. Lentur di antara cat yang menempel pada apron dan sekujur tubuhnya yang bisa dilihat, pria itu meluncurkan tangannya beserta cengirannya yang aneh namun sarat akan keramah-tamahan yang tidak dibuat-buat, "yang akan mengurusi pesananmu mulai saat ini."

Kuroko tidak segera membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Ia mengingat tangannya yang bersarung satin, masih bersih dan mengkilap. Sambil melirik ke sekitar toko yang berbau apek pelitur dan kayu itu, ia melepas sarung tangannya dan menjejak masuk, mendahului pekerja toko itu dan melakukan apa yang biasa bangsawan lakukan bila menapakkan ke tempat yang terlalu rendah bagi dirinya─melihat-lihat ke sekitar.

Toko sempit itu tidak lebih indah dari kelihatan di luarnya. Di dalam, bangun-bangun geometris dari kayu berdesakan dan berbaris, menghadang, beserta serpihannya dan logam yang berupa jarum dan angka berserak, mungkin tersusun, di atas meja-meja kerja berisi perkakas pengrajin umumnya. Tak banyak cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kecuali dari etalase yang berdebu dan sudah diisi pajangan. Kuroko mulai menebak-nebak bagaimana penghuni toko ini bisa bernapas, di antara debu dan kayu yang membaur, bahkan mulai terasa menempel di atas seragamnya.

Terlebih dari semua itu, Kuroko terbiasa akan gagap pelayan yang membungkuk-bungkuk menyambut kalangan atas sepertinya, yang melakukan kunjungan mendadak seperti ini.

Tapi ia mendengar helaan napas yang tak ditutup-tutupi, dan ayunan pintu yang ditutup agak keras di belakangnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ketuk-ketuk sol sepatu kasar dari penjaga toko itu menggema di antara ratusan detik lainnya yang bergerak pelan di dalam ruangan. Toko itu dipenuhi detak jarum jam yang menyeret mereka ke masa depan, bising sekali. Kise Ryouta, yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di balik meja besar, mata honeydewnya bersinar dan mengkhianati umur jam-jam di sekitarnya. Baju lusuhnya tak mampu menyembunyikan garis wajahnya yang tegas dan senyumnya yang malas namun tak dibuat-buat sembari ia mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk.

Kuroko memilih berdiri.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia meletakkan kotak jati berukir itu di atas meja, di antara nota-nota dan perkakas Kise yang berceceran. Dan mulai berkata. "Pesanan dari Tuan Besar Seijuurou."

Kuroko menyisipkan tangannya kembali ke balik mantelnya, menatap pengrajin muda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus dan berbuku untuk membuka surat yang bersegel lambang pemerintah itu. Di baliknya, ada tulisan tangan rapih Kuroko dengan pena terbaik, diktean Akashi, mengenai pesanan khususnya. Ada bubuhan tanda tangan Akashi juga beserta stempelnya, dan juga di atas satu lembar lagi, yaitu cek dari bank pemerintah dengan nominal yang tidak main-main nolnya.

Kuroko memprediksi pengrajin tempat lusuh macam ini akan bergetar, melihat nominal yang Akashi berani taruh di cek itu.

Kuroko memprediksi tangan yang terbata-bata, membuka kotak jati yang ia tahu isinya; butiran-butiran batu jade, safir, ametist dan berlian, besar dan kecil untuk dipadupadankan di bawah tangan si pengrajin yang pasti tahu nilainya.

Ia hanya tidak memprediksi Kise Ryouta yang terkekeh kecil ketika ia telah mengesampingkan surat itu dan membuka peti harta karunnya. Dengan tangan yang dekil, ia menelusuri dan mengamati batu-batu di dalamnya seolah mereka hanya kelereng, hanya ia perlakukan dengan hati-hati sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama, dan kaki Kuroko mulai lelah berdiri, Kise dengan deheman puas menutup kembali kotaknya dan berkata. "Baiklah, aku terima pesanannya." Seolah ia baru saja mengumumkan hal itu di depan anak-anak sekolah daripada baru saja dialamatkan oleh seorang penguasa yang─mari kita akui saja─barbar.

Kuroko menekuk garis mulutnya dalam senyum tipis tanpa perasaan. "Sesuai yang tertera, Seijuuro-sama meminta anda agar hanya memakai tenaga dan bahan-bahan terbaik, yang kalau perlu, dapat kami usahakan. Dan jam itu diharapkan dapat selesai dua bulan dari sekarang. Saya akan terus memantau perkembangannya."

Dan dengan nada yang sedikit dingin, Kuroko menambahkan. "Kelalaian tidak akan ditolerir."

Biasanya, orang tidak akan melewatkan poin yang Kuroko berusaha tekankan. Tapi, mengingat paradoks seisi toko ini dengan Kise Ryouta yang selalu berulang, si pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil secarik kertas bekas cetak dan pensil yang dia raut dengan silet dari kantong kemeja kerjanya. "Tentu, tentu, tenang saja. Aku sudah dapat membayangkan gambaran jamnya, kira-kira akan seperti ini, dengan dua macam konversi dimana-"

Sembari Kise terus dan terus menjelaskan tentang seluk beluk jam yang tidak begitu Kuroko mengerti (maupun ingin perdulikan), Kuroko memakai kembali sarung tangannya, dan sedikit berjengit ketika sarung tangan putih itu menengahinya, kini bernoda debu dari kenop pintu keluar toko yang sepertinya jarang disentuh orang. Bel toko bergemerincing, dan ia mendengar suara Kise terputus di balik daun pintu yang menutup di belakangnya.

Kuroko bergegas meninggalkan toko yang dipenuhi orang dan jam-jam ganjil di dalamnya, pulang menuju tempat dimana ia berasal.

-x-

Kuroko kembali membawa dirinya ke depan toko itu. Setelah tiga hari absen dan ia kini bermaksud berkunjung tiap tiga hari sekali untuk mengecek progress pesanan khususnya. Sambil mengingat untuk tidak menyentuh perkakas dan bahan logam dan kayu yang akan membuatnya ikut berdebu dan berbau karat, ia mengenakan sarung tangan kulit biasa, kali ini bercorak sederhana dan abu-abu, atas pelajaran dari kunjungannya yang pertama.

Kuroko mengayunkan bel itu sekali lagi, dan mengingat detailnya yang nampaknya dibuat selaras dengan dinding pengampu yang menjulang jauh ke atas.

Pintu terbuka dan kali ini Kise Ryouta nampak tidak ada ubahnya, tanpa rasa curiga mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia menggeret kursi kayu yang ia usap dulu dengan celemek tercela yang seakan selalu menggantung patuh pada kantung apronnya. Dan menempatkannya pada area lantai yang bersih.

Ia menunggu Kuroko menerima kursi itu, dan sedikit terkekeh oleh prediksinya sendiri, ketika Kuroko dengan keengganan nyata namun mulai luntur oleh kebiasaan sopan dan menahan diri mengambil tawaran itu.

Kise Ryouta menawarinya teh, sedikit bergerilya dari tatapan matanya yang terus lanjut memprovokasi Kuroko untuk memunculkan reaksinya yang ia pikir sudah terpampang jelas. Kuroko menggeser ekor mantelnya agar lurus dan menekuk seperti bagaimana yang sudah seharusnya, dan mengacuhkan mata itu sembari ia berkata akan mencoba tehnya.

Hal yang tak luput dari perhatian Kuroko adalah Kise Ryouta mundur dalam hikmat, ada jejak keterkejutan di matanya, namun segera lenyap sementara ia menghilang ke arah seluk beluk yang jauh di belakang(mungkin dapur) dan mulai membuat suara-suara seperti denting cangkir di antara ribuan jarum-jarum yang berdetik memisahkan mereka.

Kuroko mencerna pemahaman ini sebagai Kise yang luwes di antara kelumit ribuan jarum dan bola-bola manik dari logam dan kayu, namun tidak bisa berusaha lebih baik dalam hal normal dan lebih sederhana seperti membuat teh. Tipikal pengrajin dalam perfeksionisme mereka pada hal-hal yang berada dalam ranah mereka sendiri, namun selalu kikuk dengan hal-hal lainnya. Nonsense.

Bila Kuroko tumbuh dalam patrian aristokrat dan tangan dingin Akashi, ia telah memikirkan matang cara-cara tersendiri untuk tidak menyela tuan rumah dalam singgasana mereka, meskipun Kise Ryouta beserta cangkir teh yang sedikit meluber di tangannya dan mungkin rasanya yang bergaransi membuatnya berjengit, membuatnya ragu akan hal-hal ini.

Maka sembari ia menjulurkan tangan menerima teh itu dan Kise berbalik untuk menggeret kursi yang lain, ia berdalih dengan mendekatkan mulutnya dan mengecap bibirnya sendiri, merasakan teh itu. Kuroko hanya memandang lurus Kise yang telah berbalik menelitinya dengan penasaran, mengamati kursi itu bergetar ketika diduduki.

"Kukira waktu tenggatnya masih dua bulan lagi," pengrajin itu memulai, jari tangannya bergerak memberi tekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Lima puluh delapan hari, tepatnya," Kuroko menjelaskan sembari ia menaruh cangkir itu pada meja berpelitur yang telah mengelupas di sana-sini(akibat sisi tajam perkakas yang tergeletak di atasnya), dan mulutnya tidak tertekuk ketika ia berkata:

"Saya akan datang tiap tiga hari sekali untuk mengecek, bila saja nanti ada masalah yang muncul dan membutuhkan keputusan dari kami."

Kuroko menambahkan, dalam intonasi kebangsawanan yang telah terpoles bertahun-tahun lamanya;

"Jadi tuan tidak perlu menghiraukan saya dan kembali bekerja, lagipula, tuan pasti yang paling tahu di antara kita berdua bahwa waktu cepat berlalu. Lima puluh delapan hari akan berlalu dalam sekejap mata."

_Jadi diam dan lakukan saja tugasmu_, atau semacam itu yang bisa Kise terjemahkan dari bahasa mata customernya ini.

Kuroko tidak mengetahui Kise Ryouta berkawan baik dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga tidak sepenuhnya menyiapkan diri ketika Kise Ryouta dengan _tiba-tiba _mencondongkan diri ke arahnya. Di antara kursi yang terseret dan menyakitkan telinganya ia menatap, mata honeydew itu menggelap dan menelusur, seakan sedikit tersinggung dan mencari keseriusan dalam aba-aba Kuroko barusan.

_Pengrajin jam tidak suka diingatkan dengan waktu_, Kuroko mengambil pelajaran dari ini, baiklah, ia pikir, _karena mereka merasa yang paling tahu soal itu_.

Setelah sedikit lama dan dengan normal Kise mengundurkan diri ke meja kerjanya. Kuroko bisa melihat Kise, mulai mengambil gergaji kecil dan neraca yang miring satu arah, menimbang-nimbang kelereng-kelereng logam dalam tekun dan konsentrasi tinggi, membiarkan Kuroko menjadi pengamat yang teracuhkan dalam kursinya sendiri.

-x-

Kuroko akan duduk di dalam toko itu dua jam lamanya, setiap tiga hari. Ia tahu ia bisa saja mengirimkan salah seorang bawahannya (mungkin yang dengan perawakan paling angker, untuk melaporkan padanya nanti reaksi macam apa yang Kise Ryouta munculkan) agar ia bisa melakukan hal-hal lain yang tidak menyangkut tentang duduk di dalam toko yang kotor dan berdebu menyeruput teh hitam murah yang cangkirnya retak halus di sekujurnya. Ia bisa saja duduk di berandanya menyeruput teh bunga terbaik dan mendengarkan rencana Akashi untuk menaklukkan teritori tersisa yang masih bisa ditaklukkan atau mengganggu para kesatria yang ribut berlatih di sayap kastil seberang.

Namun mengamati─seperti mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain sendiri─adalah satu dari sedikit keahlian Kuroko yang dikuasainya seperti bernapas. Ia bisa duduk dan pura-pura tuli terhadap ribuan jarum jam yang berdetik seenaknya, dan kadangkala, menatap perbedaan waktu di tiap-tiap jarum jam yang terpampang membuat angannya sedikit melayang akan waktu-waktu yang mungkin terjadi di ruang sempit ini. Waktu di antara, waktu yang mengingatkannya akan momentum-momentum lama yang seharusnya tak pernah keluar.

Di pertemuan kedua, ia duduk dengan rapat di kursi yang berkeriat bila ia sedikit saja bergerak, dan merasakan tatapan Kise yang tangannya kini berhenti bergerak memahat papan-papan panjang yang berat sebagai bagian luar utama. Kuroko menoleh padanya, sedikit kesal, dan hal ini sepertinya terpampang begitu jelas di muka hingga Kise kemudian tertawa.

(Matanya menyipit dan berkeriput di ujung-ujungnya ketika ia tertawa).

Kuroko menyilangkan kakinya, defensif. Belum ia membuka mulutnya untuk menggalakkan perintah mengenai status dan tenggat waktu dan _kerjakan pekerjaanmu_, Kise sudah mengambil andil, "Menyenangkan, bukan? Berada di ruangan penuh berisi jam seperti ini, ternyata dapat mengingatkanmu akan banyak hal di masa lalu." Cucuran keringat di dahinya, dan keriput di sudut-sudut matanya itu tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, kecuali tawa sedikit getir yang kemudian menyertainya. "Sebuah ruang dimana kau bisa bernostalgia. Ruang nostalgia. Hei, aku suka istilah itu. Seharusnya kuganti saja nama tokonya dari dulu."

"Toko ini _tidak _mempunyai nama." balas Kuroko, sedikit ketus. "Apa ada orang lain yang tinggal denganmu di sini?"

Kise tidak menjawab, untuk sejenak, ketika ia menutup satu mata untuk presisi dan mengetuk-ketukkan pahatnya untuk bagian detil. Kuroko mengikuti kerut-kerut di matanya dan mulai menyadari kantong hitam supel di bawah matanya. _Well_. Hal itu berkolerasi dengan dua papan yang sudah siap dipelitur dan telah diukir dengan ornamen bunga-bunga dan ranting yang begitu hidup bersandar di rak ujung ruangan. Artistik, ia ingin berkomentar, namun menutup mulutnya agar tidak menginterferensi suatu proses yang pelan namun mempesona bagi mata yang sudah dilatih untuk mendeteksi keindahan. Dalam tahun-tahun selamanya ini, Kuroko belum pernah melihat ukiran yang begitu mirip dan berpresisi seperti lukisan.

Setelah berapa lama, melewati lekuk dan kerutan yang membentuk detil bunga peoni yang setengah mekar dan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di pucuknya, Kise menghela napas dan menjawab. "Aku tinggal sendiri, namun kadang pamanku berkunjung untuk memastikan apakah aku makan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum makan. Apa kau mau sepotong pai untuk menemani teh siangmu?"

-x-

Kuroko selalu pulang saat hari mulai sore. Ketika ia melirik jam yang terletak di atas meja, yang ditunjuk Kise sebagai 'satu-satunya yang benar' mulai memukul angka lima, maka ia akan bangkit dan meninggalkan cangkir tehnya beserta remah-remah di atas piring yang mulai sering dihidangkan Kise setiap kali ia datang. (Ketika ia bertanya, Kise dengan nada yang meninggi saking senangnya menunjuk ke bakery di ujung pelosok jalan yang katanya adalah milik pamannya yang suka marah-marah, walaupun sandwich hingga pai daging buatannya sangat enak, terimakasih). Kuroko berkata pelan, "Aku pergi dulu," dan melangkah tanpa menunggu jawaban sementara ia memutar kenop pintu itu yang belakangan mulai bersih akibat ia, satu-satunya pelanggan konstan.

Setelah kunjungannya yang ke tiga, Akashi menoleh padanya sementara Kuroko memberikan laporan rekap malam hari itu di ruang kerja utama, dan berkomentar, "Belakangan mood-mu terlihat membaik, Tetsuya." tanpa ragu mengimplikasikan, bertanya.

Sementara Kuroko mencari-cari jawaban di map laporan yang dipegangnya, ia melewatkan bagaimana sudut mulut Akashi terangkat dalam senyum yang dingin, khasnya, dan membiarkannya tak menjawab sekali itu saja. "Bagaimana perkembangan jamnya?"

Dengan pertanyaan ini, begitu formal dalam birokrasi yang Kuroko kenal, ia dapat dengan nada monotonis menjawab. "Pengrajin itu telah mulai menyelesaikan papan-papan utama dari jamnya, dan akan segera mulai ke proses pembuatan mekanisme jam itu sendiri," katanya, dan berulang, berulang. Entah kenapa mudah di balik kelopak matanya yang merendah, berbayang bayangannya dan Akashi, untuk membayangkan toko apek itu, presisi dan monolog Ryouta menjelaskan tentang bagian-bagian utama jam itu nanti walaupun Kuroko tidak meminta.

Ketika Kuroko selesai mengupdate berita ini, ia mendongak untuk menemukan Akashi, sedikit diam mengamatinya, seolah ia berjarak seinci daripada lima meter seperti jarak yang pantas, dan kalkulasi di mata yang tak berwarna sama itu membuat Kuroko sedikit bergetar, seolah ia seorang pengkhianat. (Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?)

"Baiklah," suara alto Akashi menggema di ruang kerja itu, dan bayang-bayang dari perapian menyembunyikan matanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke tugasmu." katanya.

Setelah membungkuk, dan setelah berada di balik pintu mahogani itu, Kuroko menghembuskan napas yang tak ia sadari telah tahan.

-x-

Mungkin ia perlu mengembalikan moodnya ke sebagaimana yang seharusnya; tidak terburu-buru dan impulsif seperti anomali yang Akashi katakan(dan mungkin rasakan) ada padanya. Dan menahan diri untuk tidak menanti dan bergegas menjejakkan kaki pada ruangan klasik penuh detak dan jarum yang mengarah ke seluruh mata angin dan kayu yang dipelitur dan simetris pada polahan bunga-bunga di permukaannya. Jari-jarinya sendiri menghitung baru empat kali ia ke sana, dan dari situ ia bisa menangkap kenapa Akashi mencecarnya dengan sindiran yang tidak akan(seharusnya) tertuju kepadanya.

Untuk itu Kuroko membawa dirinya pergi, konstan dari pikirannya sendiri dan benak yang tidak realistis dan bermaksud mengunjungi perpustakaan pribadi untuk mengisi semua kekosongan ini; referensi, detail dan artistik seperti efek gotik pada kubah-kubah gereja atau hal yang spesifik seperti kisaran umur jam kayu atau besi dan semacamnya yang akan─merefleksikan selera pembuatnya.

Namun bukankan ia berada di sini, dengan tujuan menahan diri dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa satu hari yang penuh jauh dari rutinitas untuk mengecek toko klasik itu(dan mungkin pemiliknya yang sedikit bungkuk dan kaku dalam tingginya namun tidak minim kelenturan, dalam olahan kalimatnya sering menyiratkan bahwa ia menyukai hal yang melankolis), bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan beban prioritas yang selama ini dibubuhkan pada pundaknya?

Segala macam distraksi dan pikiran yang tak koheren mesti disingkirkan.

Dengan wibawa yang diperbarui ini Kuroko telah sampai pada kubik ruangannya sendiri, yang nyaman namun sederhana, ketika jam kunjung toko itu telah lewat sembari ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin panjangnya dan ia, tidak mengerti apa yang berubah kecuali kerut di alisnya dan pemberontak dalam matanya menyampaikan bahwa ia (tidak ingin) berada di sini.

-x-

Dua hari setelahnya (yang memanjang seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya) Kuroko menemukan dirinya telah lama menunggu di luar.

Ia memikirkan dialog-dialog cadangan sebagai penyelamat untuk digunakan saat situasi mendesaknya untuk bersandiwara atas absensi dua hari yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya masa bodoh dan bergegas membunyikan bel, berpikir ia akan menjawab sekenanya saja. Namun mungkin ia tidak seteliti biasanya, untuk mengecek lampu yang biasanya tetap menyala meskipun matahari masih di luar sana kini, padam, dan karpet yang selalu ia injak itu tertimbun tipis oleh debu.

Kuroko membunyikan bel sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, berkali-kali lagi, dan tidak ada jawaban.

Ketika ia mulai emosi dan (entah kenapa) merasa terkhianati oleh skema tak terduga yang remeh seperti ini, sentuhan kecil di bahunya membuatnya kembali pada akal sehatnya.

"Sudah semenjak dua hari kemarin toko ini tutup, Tuan. Nampaknya Ryouta terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai ia ambruk kemarin. Saya yang menemukannya, sekarang ia tengah tidur dalam bagian belakang toko ini. Kalau Tuan ingin menemuinya, saya bisa mengantarkan Tuan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk secara spontan, dalam keterkejutan yang sedikit berhasil ia tekan sembari mengumpulkan sikap elit aristokrat yang sedikit pupus tadi, menjawab tawaran itu dengan terima kasih singkat. Mengikuti pria tua yang ia duga sebagai paman pembuat pai daging yang hanya ia kenal lewat mulut keponakannya sendiri, pria ini sedikit pendek dan bundar pada perutnya, namun garis-garis halus pada wajah dan bentuk matanya sukses mengingatkan Kuroko pada yang lebih muda.

Mereka melewati semak ivory dan rumput-rumput yang dibiarkan tumbuh di antara batu-bata pekarangan yang nyaris mati, seperti terisolasi pada dunia luar yang hijau dan lebih memantulkan kehidupan, hingga ketika mereka sampai pada pintu yang tidak berukir dan lebih sederhana dibandingkan pintu utama, Kuroko merasakan derum aneh di perutnya. Kuroko mengamati bagaimana kusen itu diputar, dan dalam dorongan yang ringan ia bergegas ikut masuk.

-x-

Kise Ryouta tidak terlihat sebagaimana usianya(Kuroko menyimpulkan ia berada pada bilangan dua puluh tujuh) dan lebih menyerupai jam-jam yang sudah tua dan berhenti berdentang mengesankan nostalgic pada ruang kerjanya. Ia pucat dan sedikit kusam oleh peluh, perpaduan yang tak akan orang temukan pada pengrajin yang mengucurkan tetes-tetes peluh kepuasan yang hanya bisa diperoleh dengan mengukur dan menimbang dan memoles kayu dan besi hingga presisi dan berhasil berputar.

Namun mungkin ada satu yang masih tinggal dari karakternya yang Kuroko kenal, sosok giat itu kini tertidur dalam gerak-gerik yang efisien, mengantarkan ketenangan pada napas dan raut wajahnya yang tegas oleh usia yang bukan anak-anak lagi. Atas dasar ini Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk di kursi samping pembaringan itu, berpikir antara membangunkan pesakit itu dan (walau kejam dan ia pun tidak sampai hati) mengingatkannya akan tenggat waktu, atau membiarkannya terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Yang terbaring memilih pilihan yang terakhir.

Kuroko melihat bagaimana kepala itu bergerak ke kiri dan kanan seakan mempunyai indera keenam sebelum kelopak itu menyipit pada dunia, mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan diri dan akhirnya berbelok dalam mata teduhnya yang tertuju pada Kuroko.

-x-

"Ah─" Kise mengerjap sejenak, dan Kuroko hampir saja mengangkat alis ketika melihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Untuk sepersekian sekon dimana Kise belum sepenuhnya bangun, sepertinya, dilihat dari bagaimana idiot itu tersenyum seolah ia melihat pai daging di depannya, meraih tangannya dan ujung jari yang kasar itu, oleh kerja keras, dan oleh usia, menyentuh pipi Kuroko yang halus.

Seakan semenit, dan dua, berlalu, hingga jam di kepala mereka masing-masing kembali berdetak (dan jantung mereka juga kembali berdetak), dan Kise kemudian sadar dan mencambuk kembali tangannya yang kurang ajar itu ke sisinya sambil ia tegak bangkit, tergesa-gesa namun terhuyung, hingga Kuroko atas alasan agar pengrajin itu tidak terjerembab ke lantai, memapahnya sebelum mengayunkan kaki untuk berdiri.

"Aku harus─pesanannya─"

Kise kehilangan gravitasinya ketika ia terhempas ke atas dipannya yang keras, oleh sepasang tangan yang tak disangkanya kuat untuk menahannya di sana. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Kuroko berbayang dari sinar mentari siang yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, sedikit terengah-engah dan terlihat lebih kesal dari biasanya.

Ketika Kise mengangkat tangannya menyerah, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak akan memberontak, Kuroko kemudian melepaskannya, merapikan mantelnya dan mengempaskan dirinya duduk. Menyilangkan tangan. Dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kise menolehkan kepala di atas bantalnya, dan tertawa malu akan posisinya saat ini karena ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Berada dalam jarak yang mungkin ofensif bagi para bangsawan, apalagi ditatap oleh ekspresi datar yang sedikit kesal itu, membuatnya semakin kepanasan.

"Apa kau haus?"

"...Ah, tidak."

"Lapar?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Dan mengenai pesanannya─"

"Aku akan bicara dengan atasanku. Ia akan mengerti. Sekarang, kau. Tidurlah."

Kise menutup matanya dan mengulum senyum yang nyaris kecut. Otot-otot tangannya bergetar-getar lelah dan kakinya nyaris mati rasa, dan suhu panas membuatnya berjuang untuk bernapas dan kini bulir-bulir keringat menderas semenjak ada orang itu, berpakaian regal dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari sana.

Waktu berdetik di dalam kepala Ryouta. Sebagaimana biasanya, ia mengulang gambar-gambar cetak biru itu lagi dan membayangkan dirinya memegang roda gigi, satu persatu, beserta tiap sekrup dan bautnya, dan merangkainya perlahan-lahan sambil mengatur napas. Ia menghela hanya kali setiap tangannya telah dengan sabar mengikir dan meletakkan mereka di tempatnya. Gambar-gambar tajam membuka dan meledak, dan ia pelan-pelan berbaur ke dalam dunia mimpi sembari napasnya adalah detak-detik jam yang bergerak. (Padahal ia sedang tidak ada di tempat kerjanya yang sempit itu, bukan?) Ia dimana, ia tidak tahu ada di mana lagi karena yang tinggal Kise ingat hanyalah perkakas dan tangan kasar yang mengajarinya untuk memahat dan menyusun benda-benda metal dan kayu berserpihan yang tajam semenjak dirinya masih begitu muda. Semuanya itu terbaur dalam potret sepia. Biru dan ungu, namun panas, panas ia tak mampu bernapas ketika Kakeknya dulu mati dan ia satu-satunya yang berani duduk di pinggir pembaringan orang yang dikenal pemarah itu. Sekotak perkakas dan toko yang harus dilanjutkan untuk menyambung kehidupannya yang dari dulu, memang sudah retak-retak dan banyak celah kosong di antara tiap serpihan.

Kemudian gelap. Gelap. Ia jatuh semakin dalam, dan memanggil-manggil orang-orang yang pernah menjadi tumpuan harapannya yang kini telah menghilang dari dunia kehidupan. Di ruang kerjanya sendiri, yang makin lama makin menyempit, di tiap sudut, ada jam-jam yang dapat ia masuki, dan Kise tahu tiap cerita di baliknya. Di antara tiap pelanggan yang memesan dalam keadaan mental mereka dan tidak pernah kembali untuk mengambil pesanan, maupun yang minta jam mereka diperbaiki namun toko itu ternyata─tak lebih dari sekedar tempat membuang kenangan.

Di tengah suaranya sendiri yang memanggil-manggil, Kise merasakan seseorang mendorongnya kembali dari menggapai, membisikkan apa dan tiada ke telinganya, meredakan sedikit emosinya yang bergejolak. Sesekali Kise menendang tumpukan berat yang dihadang di atasnya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Namun kehadiran orang itu, yang persisten, persisten, membuatnya lama-lama reda dan setelah lama termenung-menung dalam kegelapan, dunia Kise kembali ke dalam fase konstannya lagi. Berdetik. Berdetik. Bunyi tetes-tetes air di suatu baskom dan kompres di dahinya terasa dingin. Ia mendelusuk lebih dalam ke bantal, dan hampir tersenyum ketika dunia mimpi menariknya lagi.

-x-

Ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, bibinya dengan lega menyambutnya ke dunia nyata. Tangannya yang gemuk menarik kompres yang sudah tidak lagi dingin itu, dan menepuk-nepuk pipi _Ryouta_ agar ia lekas sembuh dan menyelesaikan pesanan Tuan itu, yang sudah menunggu hingga larut malam sebelum akhirnya terpaksa pulang─

Di antara celotehan ini, ketika Kise bangkit dengan tenaga yang mulai terkumpul lagi, bekas-bekas tangan Kuroko terasa jelas, dan entah kenapa membuatnya enggan mengganti bajunya lagi.

-x-

Sehari dua hari tidak akan mengubah apapun, atau semacam itulah yang mendasari benak Kuroko ketika lingkaran merah pada kalender menunjukkan waktu kunjungannya telah tiba, dan ia pun harus bersiap-siap.

Kuroko memilih gradasi abu-abu yang menggelap dan tidak kompleks untuk setelan di antara gantungan lemarinya sendiri, dan memikirkan ia akan begitu juga ketika sampai pada rak sepatunya. Setelah kemarin lalu ia telah mencoreng martabatnya dengan kompres dan kain lusuh dan basah kusut oleh air es dan keringatnya sendiri, hari ini ia ingin mengendur, mengabur sampai ke titik transparan maksimum hingga Kise Ryouta tidak akan mampu melihatnya.

Namun ia terus menerus melihat Kise, di antara kotak-kotak imajinari benaknya yang paling dalam, paling rahasia, melayang-layang dan memperlihatkan peluh, deruman-deruman dan nama-nama yang tidak familier di telinganya, sementara tangan Kise menarik sprei itu hingga kusut, dan ia pun terisak-isak dalam mimpi buruknya.

Mungkin Kuroko tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli untuk pengrajin muda itu (yang dengan seenaknya mengambil palu dari kantong apronnya dan perlahan, kini, merobohkan dinding pembatas di antara mereka dengan begitu cepat, dan konsisten, dan diam-diam), dan pikiran akan derajat panasnya kini apakah sudah menurun. Namun, dalam kontradiksinya sendiri ia juga sempat memikirkan kemungkinan Kise, akan menimbang-nimbang harga diri seorang elit dan tidak boleh cacat seperti dirinya, dan menjadi dermawan dengan melupakan itu semua.

Kemudian, ketika kusen pintu itu sekali lagi berkeriat mengayun dan seakan mengumandangkan kedatangannya kepada semua orang(terutama pada penghuni satu-satunya bangunan itu), ia melihat Kise, sudah berdiri di balik pintu, dan seakan nyaris memeluknya ketika tiba-tiba ia(dengan batuk ringan dan dehaman yang terdengar menyakitkan, mungkin efek dari demam kemarin) mundur selangkah dan memilih menampilkan senyum itu. Dan tertawa oleh kelegaan.

(Kali ini matanya berpijar oleh hal-hal yang (mungkin) entah kenapa, membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak risau)

Seharusnya ia sudah memprediksi ini. Bila ia menghitung tindak tanduk Kise yang tidak pernah terukur dan selalu lepas, terbang seperti benang layangan yang putus dan bebas di udara, tak akan berhenti memberi kejutan atas dasar hal yang wajar dan norma yang berlaku pada orang lain. Kuroko telah melupakan fakta ini, dan bila ia sedikit lebih mawas dan teliti akan menemukan bahwa ia telah melupakan banyak hal lain juga, sehingga ketika tiba saat pemahamannya mulai membentuk dan menagih rasionya untuk segera bertindak ia akan menyalahkan semua itu pada, tak lain, Kise Ryouta sendiri.

-x-

Ketika lumayan lama ia mendiamkan pai apel dan cangkir teh yang kini lebih mengilap oleh berhari-hari terus dipakai dan dicuci, ia kembali pada yang hidup, oleh tangan Kise yang ke sana kemari membentuk halo di depan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kuroko menilik dari buku matanya, dan tata krama kini berputar-putar menjadi fokus kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini. Semua berkat bantuanmu, bibiku bilang─"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa lanjut dengan pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Palet mata Kise teduh oleh pemahaman, meskipun ia juga terkejut mendapati kaum elit bisa dengan cepat merubah cara mereka membawa diri, ia mencari-cari jejak yang tanpa sadari ia harapkan ada pada tamu agungnya ini. Ketika telah lama ia tak menemukan secuil dari itu semua, ia mengangguk, oleh kebijaksanaan yang enggan untuk melepaskan penjaranya pada Tuan ini, dan merasa sakit hati secara sepihak.

Di antara bola-bola pound dan keping seperti penny yang diukur dan ditimbang, Kise nyaris tidak bicara sepatah katapun, karena telah sampai pada bagian inti membangun jam khusus itu, yang kini berurusan dengan mata berlian dan safir yang harus ia kikir hingga tajam dan display sudut-sudutnya akan mampu memantulkan postur pemiliknya kelak ke segala arah, dan pada refleksi yang paling terang. Namun di antara lilin-lilin perekat berkualitas dan perkamen kekuningan yang berbau kuno itu juga Kuroko mendapatinya melirik, dalam frekuensi tidak tentu, dan semakin lama semakin cepat, mengacaukan hatinya.

"Kau perlu serius bila kau tak ingin bayaranmu dipotong karena lecet pada planet-planetnya nanti," Kuroko berujar, dalam panas pipinya melonjak akan kesal dan malu, dalih untuk ketidaktahanannya akan sikap Kise yang terus menerus begitu. Ia melirik dari kacamatanya sebagai pengamat, yang duduk dan menyaksikan keringat menetes antusias dari seniman ini dan jarum-jarum yang telah meruncing dan siap untuk direkatkan, matanya teliti dan penuh perhitungan.

Dari situ pula ia tidak bisa melewatkan bagaimana lekuk bibir Kise terangkat, membentuk garis-keriput halus menuju pipi yang tersemat fuchsia hingga ke matanya, yang menyipit oleh rasa senang dan puas yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

Hingga ke detail terkecil seperti baut yang harus dipasang menggunakan kaca pembesar dan obeng yang tak kalah minim, ia masih menggenggam palet itu(lewat matanya yang, kembali berpijar meluluhlantahkan ribuan detak di sekitar mereka) dan menggumam kata-kata yang tidak pernah cukup jelas sampai pada telinga Kuroko.

Paku-paku kecil bergemerincing sementara palu besi itu kembali diayunkan dan Kuroko, memilih untuk tidak berkata-kata.

-x-

Sebelum semua aritmia dan tiga jam aneh setiap dua hari ini bermula, Kuroko telah duluan menelaah berkas rekomendasi yang membuat pilihan mister atasannya memilih Kise Ryouta.

Walaupun toko itu berdebu dan sepi, sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, garis keturunan nama Kise memang sering dipanggil akan kepandaian mereka dengan berbagai macam keterampilan halus, dan terutamanya adalah jam. Mereka memiliki gigi-gigi roda terhalus dan desain-desain terindah (Kuroko sedikit berjengit dalam tumpuan tenangnya menyilangkan kaki dan memperhatikan bagaimana mata yang lentik itu menatap berlian dan mengintip dirinya bergantian).

Namun tetap saja, di sepanjang hidupnya yang pendek dan kebanyakan membosankan, di dalam ruang kerja Seijuuro dan ke kota-kota lain, menonton bagaimana seseorang membangun karya seni dari bahan-bahan mentah yang tak berhubungan memang belum pernah ada dalam agenda, maupun sepanjang ingatan Kuroko. Papan-papan jati tak berpelitur, serat-seratnya yang kasar, hingga gemerincing roda gigi, sekrup dan koin-koin berbeda ukuran namun dilas halus, halus sekali, hanyalah padanan geometris yang tak bermakna di matanya karena ada begitu banyak dari mereka. Dari kecil hingga keping yang besar, yang dinamai dalam kepala Kuroko sebagai keping dasar, disusun dalam rasio-rasio yan tak dikenalnya.

Hingga, tangan Kise yang berbalur oli dan bergores-gores oleh bilur, merangkainya dalam pasak dan mengetesnya, berulang-ulang, di antara seribu bunyi lain detak jam. Seolah-olah mengetes lahirnya anak yang baru itu, yang bunyinya tak akan hilang di telinga sang maestro. Bagaimana bahkan ia bisa memastikan bahwa bitnya tidak lebih dari satu sekon tiam kali suaranya bergemerincing seperti bel, dan tiap jam roda-roda gigi itu tidak akan lupa berbunyi?

Ketika Kuroko sudah mulai kehilangan hitungan awal, dan mulai menghitung mundur saja, Kise telah menyelesaikan kotak raksasa yang berukiran halus menjadi bagian jam utamanya. Kemudian ia berfokus kepada papan-papan cendana dari negeri antah berantah, yang sengaja dipesannya, untuk dibaluri cat emas dan akan ditempeli las langsung berbagai simbol yang sepertinya sudah Kise kerjakan ketika Kuroko sedang tidak berkunjung. Angka-angka romawi, dan kemudian simbol-simbol lain yang butuh Kuroko sekitar beberapa detik untuk dapat membacanya. Kise, seperti biasa, tak jera-jera walaupun sudah ditegur, tersenyum manis dan nyaris tertawa melihat mata Kuroko yang menyipit.

"Ini adalah simbol-simbol astronomi dan planet."

"Kenapa ada dua ukuran untuk simbol astronominya?"

"Karena, aku akan membuat berbagai macam perhitungan di dalam jam ini." Kise berkata, sambil beranjak ke salah satu lemari yang paling dalam, menghilang di balik jam. Sepertinya di situ tempat ia menyimpan barang-barang berharga. "Kau tahu," pengrajin it berseru. "Kakek buyutku adalah seorang astronom. Dia yang mengajari kakeknya kakekku hingga kakekku mengajari aku, sehingga─"

Suara beberapa benda jatuh, dan hal ini bahkan tidak membuat Kuroko berkedip. Ia tahu beberapa bagian dari toko ini, jalur yang dibuat Kise di antara jam-jam yang nyaris berbentuk rongsokan tak ubahnya dipenuhi sampah seperti sarang tikus dan laba-laba. Entah kenapa, ia tak lagi merasa terlalu terkejut maupun kesal.

Kise kembali dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar, memegang suatu cetak biru kumal di tangannya, yang ia hamparkan di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengenalinya sebagai suatu cetak biru bintang-bintang, yang dihubungkan dengan garis imajiner. Banyak dari detil peta bintang itu tak dikenalinya, kecuali rasi-rasi yang menjadi petunjuk petani dan peramal untuk hari menanam dan memanen dan kapan mereka bisa maju berlayar dan berperang. Tapi konstelasi itu tampak kecil di peta-peta yang begitu besar. Tanpa sadar, ia menunjuk ke beberapa titik terluar, yang juga berjumlah dua belas.

Kise dengan senang hati menjelaskan.

"Kakekku memang sudah mempunyai ambisi lama untuk membuat suatu jam yang juga menghitung posisi bintang, planet, dan terlebih lagi era dan abad kita ini, berdasarkan peta ini. Dulu, kudengar ceritanya-dia merupakan salah satu ahli astronomi di Kerajaan. Namun, sepertinya ia menyerah dan menjadi pembuat jam, sepertinya." Kise tertawa, namun Kuroko tidak yakin matanya ikut juga. Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Cincin roda gigi yang paling besar untuk menghitung millenia, setiap dua ribu tahun. Sekarang, kita sedang merayap meninggalkan masa Pisces, si ikan, semenjak nol Anno Domine. Di abad ke delapan belas. Tahun yang ke ketujuh belas. Konstelasi Libra mulai bergeser digantikan Scorpio bila kau memperhatikan langit, belakangan ini. Dan kita ada di hari ke tujuh belas musim gugur. Jam empat sore, lewat tiga puluh dua menit...dan lima belas detik. Selama aku berbicara, sudah habis tiga menit dari waktu berkunjungmu."

Kuroko terpaku di tempatnya. Lidahnya seharusnya, membalas godaan supel Kise itu dengan, "Baguslah, jika kau sadar akan waktu," yang sudah berformasi di kepalanya duluan, namun beberapa saat ia diam saja, dan sadar bahwa dirinya sudah duluan awas akan personaliti Kise yang juga punya hitungan yang konstan di kepalanya, yang tak cukup koheren untuk dapat dicernanya, bagi seseorang yang hidup di ruangan penuh dengan waktu-waktu lain yang berjalan tidak sepadan seperti ini.

Jadi, daripada mengulang kesalahannya untuk sekali dua, Kuroko mendongak dan hanya melemparkan pertanyaan sederhana lain, dan berkata, "Apa kau pernah membuat jam sedetil ini, sebelumnya?"

Kise mendelusuk ke dalam kursi kerjanya sendiri, beberapa langkah dekat dari kursi Kuroko memutar obeng tanpa kembali ke pekerjaan sebelumnya, menatahkan permata berwarna-warni ke dalam papan tempat hasil akhir jam itu akan jadi nanti, dan Kuroko tahu, tiga jam setiap dua hari mungkin adalah distraksi terbesar dari tukang jam yang sudah jarang tidur itu. (Ia tidak semenyesal seharusnya. Mereka berdua tidak.)

"Belum, belum. Belum pernah serumit ini, sebelumnya. Bahkan, sejauh yang kutahu, belum pernah kakekku sekalipun berusaha membuat jam ini."

(Kise tidak pernah berbicara mengenai orang tua. Kuroko merasa pantang karena mungkin, sebenarnya, ia telah mengetahui nama mereka lewat delirium Kise saat ia tidak sadar).

"─kenapa?"

Daripada menggali lebih jauh, Kuroko menggali liang kuburnya sendiri makin dalam, mengungkit pertanyaan yang mengundang filosofi seperti ini untuk memuaskan dahaganya menyusuri isi otak yang sebenarnya dapat ia akui jenius, karena Kise bekerja hampir tidak dengan cetak biru, seakan ia dapat mengenali dan menghitung dan membuat waktu di saat yang bersamaan. Kuroko menelan napasnya, berulang-ulang, dan berusaha menghitung mundur.

"Heh," Kise tersenyum, dan sedikit melamun dalam angannya sendiri, sembari ia berpikir, dan tangannya yang cerdas bermain-main memutar-mutar obeng perkakas.

"Kupikir," mulainya. "Ada fase dalam hidup tukang jam pada umumnya, dimana mereka mulai takut dengan pemahaman akan waktu, dan jam mereka sendiri, yang selalu berjalan, di dalam sini." Kise menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ke dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berdetak seiring dengan gemerincing jarum jam lain yang terus berjalan, mengelilingi mereka. Kuroko ingin membuka sekrupnya dan tahu seberapa jauh interval detak Kise dan miliknya. "─dan ada juga faktor penghambat lain yang sering dimiliki orang-orang seperti mereka. Dan mungkin aku juga, suatu hari nanti," jawab Kise.

Kuroko menelan, dan merasakan kerongkongannya kering. "Dan apakah, faktor itu?"

Kali ini Kise menatapnya, dengan kilat nostalgia di matanya, namun di antara honeydew, remang cahaya sore di toko itu, dan ribuan jarum detik yang menyeret mengkhianati aritmia Kuroko yang menjadi-jadi, ada juga kilat _ingin_.

"Penyesalan."

Hingga sesaat, entah itu sepersekian detik, atau sejenak keabadian selanjutnya, Kise tersenyum sedikit miris, dan oh Kuroko tidak dapat melewatkan bagaimana tangannya mengerjap dan menggenggam obeng itu, seolah memantapkan pegangannya pada realiti. Apa, apa yang barusan kau bayangkan? Kuroko ingin mengguncangnya dan memaksa, dan ia tahu Kise tidak akan lama bertahan di bawah tekanannya. Namun bertahun-tahun tinggal di antara aristokrasi telah membunuh inisiatifnya yang impulsif.

Kise menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit linglung, sembari ia menjawab pertanyaan itu secara antiklimatik, membuat Kuroko juga membetulkan letak duduknya yang sudah sedikit tidak nyaman di kursi itu. Ketika Kise terus berdiri, dan menawarkan mengisi tehnya, Kuroko merasa dirinya seolah-olah sudah berdarah dan ia ikut berdiri, untuk mengakhiri kunjungannya.

Ia tidak menawarkan pertanyaan, maupun komentar apa-apa lagi ketika Kise sedikit ternganga akan kepergiannya yang mereka berdua tahu, sebelas menit terlalu cepat dari yang seharusnya. Bahkan ada secuil pai yang seharusnya Kuroko makan hingga remah terakhir, seperti biasanya.

Hanya gemerincing pintu yang dibuka, meninggalkan toko jam beserta pembuatnya di balik pintu yang membelah dunia mereka menjadi dua, cukup untuk melepaskan tegang dan napas yang sekali lagi Kuroko tahan.

Bedanya, kali ini mendung di luar.

Dan sarung tangannya kini pun basah.

-x-

Rutinitas dua jam per tiga hari ini mengantarkan Kuroko pada dua jam untuk lamunan dalam kereta yang sunyi. Dan setelahnya masih akan ada sembilan jam dan bahkan berjam-jam hingga ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke mimpinya paling dalam yang kini, berpotret malam gelap yang tidak istimewa kecuali beratus konstelasi dan bintang dan sapuan tipis nebula di antara mereka, yang membuatnya berpikir, selalu, akan dasar imajinasi manusia.

Namun itu semua adalah kenyataan, dan sekarang Kuroko bisa menerima bahwa manusia memang bisa semutakhir itu, dengan balikan tangan mereka mencari garis baru dan korelasi yang memudar tertimbun korelasi lain sekalipun, untuk kemudian melabelinya dengan nama-nama yang kebanyakan, memantulkan mental penemunya yang, seringkali cenderung bermakna patah hati maupun hal-hal yang melankolis.

Kuroko dapat dengan mudah membayangkan, dalam kereta yang melaju sunyi itu kini, tangan Kise berputar dan meninggi menunjukkan pada langit satu dan yang satu bintang yang belum pernah terjamah mata Kuroko sekalipun, dan dalam celoteh antusiasnya sendiri ia akan berlanjut, mengenai fabula yang ia kenali betul seluk beluknya seakan dirinyalah yang menamai mereka, dan membesarkan mereka satu persatu dengan tanpa sedikitpun pamrih.

Andromeda, yang paling termahsyur di antaranya(Kise menceritakan bagaimana tangan si tuan putri menjadi perebutan semua bintang lain, dan gambaran lekuk tubuhnya yang dikatakan dengan detail hingga membuat Kuroko risih, dan mendengus tidak setuju, Kise hanya tertawa melihatnya), dan bahwa mereka masih bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang manusia, di antara kumpulan triangulum yang tersebar dan membentuk koloni sendiri, sampai ke gugusan minor yang belum berani bertandang ke telinga Kuroko.

Hingga Kise mendelusuk pada lamunannya sendiri, menggumam kata-kata hingga ia menatap Kuroko, dari celah mata itu, dalam kilat tentatif yang seakan melucuti semua yang Kuroko kenakan, udara dicuri dari dunianya.

-x-

Sampai pada kunjungannya yang entah ke berapa kali, sepertinya sudah hampir sebulan dari kunjungan pertamanya pada toko klasik itu. Dan bila menilik kemarin lalu ia hengkang tanpa aba-aba, tanpa suara menutup pintu itu dibelakangnya yang berdebum pelan, kini ia kembali lagi, dengan rasa malu(yang mungkin sudah banyak luntur akibat interaksinya dengan pengrajin itu) dan wajah yang sudah dibuat abstain dari segala macam emosi.

Bahkan gloria kemenangan sudah nyaris menjadi sirine pembuka di hari ini, ketika sembilan menit berlalu dan akhirnya sandwich itu dihidangkan di depannya(ia menangkap bagaimana tangan Kise, keras oleh jutaan tempaan dan gesekan dengan logam dan kayu, menyentuh tangannya sendiri yang bersarung, dengan ketidaksengajaan yang tak pernah dapat Kuroko percayai), dalam prosesnya yang menjemukkan dan membutakan semua akal sehatnya.

Lalu dengan segala yang awal biasa mereka lakukan, diskusi formal mengenai progress pesanannya dan akan dilanjut dengan cerita-cerita dari mulut pengrajin itu, yang sebagian besar merefleksikan lika-liku hidupnya.

"Ada satu bintang yang pernah kuketahui dulu, dulu sekali," ia memulai, kalus dijari tangannya seolah-olah memberi efek dramatisir pada telunjuknya (yang membentuk pola tertentu kesana kemari dengan lincah, seperti udara) ia melanjutkan, "yang satu ini tidak setenar kawannya yang lain, kalau tidak salah."

Kuroko mengernyit dan ingin mengoreksi, _kau tidak pernah salah,_ namun menahan intensinya untuk kembali ia mengamati, kali ini Kise sedikit jeda pada asahannya di atas batu mulia ungu, merasa puas, "para astronom memanggilnya pi aquarii, yang masuk dalam jajaran akuarius, tanda ke sebelas dalam dua belas tanda perhitungan tahun," sembari ia berputar dan kini mencicil manik-manik yang lebih kecil dan sederhana, merekatkannya dengan lem dengan cermat, tubuhnya kini menghadap Kuroko, "namun orang-orang yang lebih awam lebih suka memanggilnya poros keberuntungan, atau bila kau bingung dengan nama itu," Kise terkekeh, mengerti bahwa ini terlalu rumit untuk orang awam walau elit seperti Kuroko, "kau bisa memanggilnya, harapan. "

Dari bagaimana Kise menghentikan pembicaraan itu, yang sepihak, dan hampir selalu sepihak, matanya kini tertuju pada Kuroko, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal ini namun tidak bisa menyingkirkan derum itu di perutnya, dan merasa tidak nyaman di kursinya seolah-olah ledakan dahsyat di dalamnya rusuknya sendiri, berdentum-dentum, sekarang, ia memilih untuk menghadapinya saja.

"Darimana kau tahu, maksudku. Kau berbicara seperti mengenal betul, tentang akuarius."

Retoris, mereka sama-sama mengerti. Dengan fanatis dan kekolotan masing-masing bahwa ini bukanlah ajang saling pintar dan debat apakah cerita-cerita itu valid dan memang mempunyai referensi. Kuroko menunggu, dan dalam prosesnya mengamati Kise yang sedikit termenung seakan realisasi ini belum pernah menjadi tokoh utama dalam benaknya, hingga ia kembali berputar, dan langkah-langkah pengrajin ulung itu mendekat kepadanya dan dengan sedikit perhatian akan jarak mereka yang tipis. Scalpel di satu tangan dan pelamir ditangan yang lain.

"Kupikir aku tidak begitu saja mengetahuinya, bila kau mendengarkan dari awal aku mengatahuinya di waktu dulu. Kakekku yang menceritakannya, tentang dua belas tanda itu, kalau kau ingin tahu, dan kupikir dari sedini itu aku mulai tertarik dengan mereka dan lanjut mempelajari."

Kise mengurangi kebebasan jarak di antara mereka, dan dengan pemahaman ini Kuroko memundurkan kepalanya sendiri, walau mereka masih jauh, jauh, namun napas pengrajin itu seakan menempel erat di kulitnya. Matanya, yang terdiri dari ribuan jarum-jarum terhalus di dunia mendesak Kuroko hingga ia merasa terhakimi di titik ujung jurang, yang begitu dalam.

"Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku seakan mengenal betul mereka mungkin kau tidak akan menemukan jawabannya, begitupun aku. Karena kupikir, tanpa sadar aku begitu saja benar-benar ingin mengenalnya."

-x-

Setiap kali Tetsuya meluncur dari bibir Akashi, dalam artikulasi khusus yang memberitahu bahwa Tuan Besar itu menginginkan penjelasan lebih, Kuroko hanya bergelimang dalam jaraknya yang selalu konstan antara tuan dan pelayan, meski dalam kasus Kuroko, seringkali Akashi melupakannya. Mungkin memori yang berhasil menyelusup setelah bertahun-tahun tumbuh bersama dalam potret bangsawan yang meski kaku dan terlalu banyak polesan namun punya sesuatu yang bisa dilucutkan seperti rasa loyal, dan empati terhadap kawan hidup, membuatnya melunak dan sering membiarkan detail seperti bagaimana sekretaris pribadi itu sering kali terdiam dalam lamunannya sendiri, meskipun ia tak pernah banyak bicara. Akashi adalah satu dari sedikit yang memahami bahwa alis matanya tak berkerut ketika ia hanya benar-benar tak memikirkan apapun.

"Sudah sebulan lebih, itu artinya tinggal sebulan lagi jamnya selesai. Apakah ada yang bisa kau ceritakan selain teknis dan bagaimana jam itu dibuat? Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan padaku mengenai pengrajinnya."

Kuroko merasa kecil dalam kursinya, sementara Akashi keluar dari singgasananya. Ia tidak begitu tinggi, namun dalam balutan regal yang seakan diciptakan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, menampilkan semasa hidupnya yang begitu tinggi dan absolut.

Ada kaidah tersendiri bagi Akashi untuk menarik segala sesuatu yang mungkin tersembunyi dari kawan lamanya itu, dengan kelicinan dan spionase inderanya, lewat cara-cara yang sederhana.

Seperti, mengetuk bahunya dan begitu saja selama beberapa menit kedepan, hingga rasa sayang pada kawannya itu mulai menghentikannya memperparah ketegangan pada urat-urat di balik jas Kuroko, dan tangannya yang menggerat pinggiran map itu seakan pada bagian itulah hidupnya dipertaruhkan. Akashi dengan dehaman pelan yang selalu sampai pada Kuroko, akan mundur dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, kau terlihat kusut. Mandi dan istirahatlah." Ia menjentikkan jarinya ke arah pintu, sementara ia kembali dengan lenggok bangsawan ke arah kursi tingginya sendiri.

Hal yang memupuskan semua pencapaian Kuroko dalam dua puluh menit itu adalah Akashi, dalam panggilan terakhirnya sebelum Kuroko menggeret kusen pintu.

"Tetsuya, biarkan aku yang mengambil jamnya sendiri saat sudah selesai nanti."

-x-

Kuroko mulai menghitung mundur.

Di penanggalan yang duduk di atas meja kerjanya itu ia tidak menandai hari itu sebagai hari dimana ia tidak lagi harus pergi ke toko itu untuk mengambil pesanannya, tapi sebaliknya mengisi penuh penuh jadwal agar ia tidak mendapat sekalipun kesempatan untuk lengah dan berpikir panjang-panjang di minggu setelahnya. Hal ini aneh karena sebelumnya, hidupnya yang metodis dan teratur memang tidak pernah menyisakan ruang untuk hal-hal seperti kedekatan dari kulit ke kulit maupun bayangan-bayangan tak senonoh yang mulai mengisi ruang mimpi siang harinya, namun apa boleh buat. Tuan pembuat jam. Tuan pembuat jam. Pergelangan tanannya yang putih dan kurus ingin Kuroko dekatkan ke giginya agar ia bisa merasakan pembuluhnya berdetak konstan dan mengecup kehangatannya.

Absurd.

Tiga hari menjadi hitungan mundur kecil dibandingkan rencana untuk menghitung mundur ke hari di mana ia akan membuat Kise kecewa. Haruskah ia memberi tahunya tentang ini terlebih dahulu? Atau haruskah ia menikmati hari-hari terakhir ini─ (Absurd!) Seolah ia tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya nanti untuk berkunjung ke sana, tapi Akashi akan bertanya. Akashi akan bertanya dan Kuroko masih belum punya definisi yang tepat untuk apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Dulu, aritmia dalam napas maupun detak jantung yang mulai mengkhianati konstanta hanya memerlukan check up cepat ke dokter di manor Seijuuro. (Dulu. Sekarang. Kuroko membayangkan Kise mengulang konsep mengenai ruang waktu dan keabadian padanya di bawah taburan bintang, dan oh, ia membayangkan tangan berkalus itu meraba tengkuknya yang putih dan mulut mereka merekat dan ia dapat merasakan napas Kise dan wangi teh dan terpentin dari daun telinganya. Nakal sekali─)

Kuroko terbangun, terengah-engah, dan matanya mengerjap-erjap sembari ia menoleh dan menyadari sumbu lilin di sebelah tempat tidurnya sudah hampir habis terbakar. Dari balik tirai marun, sudah ada selendang-selendang timur yang mencurahkan warna oranye pagi dan biru gelap di ufuk. Kuroko dalam piyama tidurnya berkeringat deras.

Ia merasa kembali seperti berumur tujuh belas.

-x-

Maka, ia beresolusi untuk hadir sedikit lebih awal hari itu, setelah habis tiga hari lagi penantian di antara pekerjaan meja yang hanya membuatnya uring-uringan, untuk bertemu dengan Kise.

Kali ini tanpa dipersilahkan, ia membiarkan dirinya masuk. Kuroko termasuk orang yang perseptif. Ia tahu tirai yang menutupi etalase toko jam itu belum dibuka semenjak pagi, ditinjau dari bau apek dan sisa-sisa udara malam di dalam ruangan. Dan di situlah Kise, tergeletak, dan tertidur pulas di meja tempat papan-papan utama yang bundar, yang sudah dikuas kaligrafi yang indah dan berpelitur emas untuk tiap-tiap waktunya. Penunjuk tiap jam, tahun, hingga abad ditatahnya dengan rangkaian permata.

Dan terlebih lagi, di sebelahnya, mesin-mesin penggerak waktu itu sudah dengan hati-hati diletakkan, masih belum selesai.

Kuroko punya pengetahuan matematis untuk mengetahui semua rantai dan roda bergerigi itu dibuat dengan presisi yang brilian. Dengan satu tekanan saja, rantai-rantai itu akan bergerak dan memutar roda gerigi untuk memulai waktu yang telah ditentukan. Lewat celotehan Kise selama ini, Kuroko sudah dapat mendapat gambaran mengenai bagaimana berbagai-bagai jarum jam tersebut akan bergerak. Kuroko akan menunggunya berputar. Ia ingin menjadi alasannya berputar.

Maka, atas dasar keegoisan ini, ia duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan tidak membangunkan Kise ketika jam berkunjungnya hampir habis. Ketika jam sore berkumandang, tanpa menyisakan banyak jejak, Kuroko pun menarik selimut yan menutupi pundah Kise agar tetap menjaganya hangat, hingga malam tiba, hinga pengrajin itu terbangun. Setelah itu, ia bergegas keluar dan naik dalam kereta sore pulang.

Di balik pelupuk matanya, dua jam tadi sudah cukup untuk mengamati Kise dalam keremangan, bulu matanya yang membayang di pipi yang lusuh, dan mata yang bergerak-gerak di balik tudung kelopak dalam mimpi. (Serta membayangkan apa ia ada dalam fragmen memorinya, cukup dalam untuk mekar dalam mimpinya juga). Dua jam dalam ruang waktu sunyi itu cukup untuk mendorongnya membuat keputusan. Memberi nama. Dan menentukan apakah ia akan membiarkan hal ini keterusan, dengan ia di dalam arusnya.

Dua jam itu cukup untuk membuatnya bernapas lagi untuk tiga hari ke depan.

Kuroko sendiri tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa sayang ternyata punya batas kecukupan.

-x-

Kini, dengan semakin mantap Kuroko memilih pakaian santainya warna putih karena kunjungannya waktu itu bertepatan dengan hari Minggu. Nama dari hal yang telah membuatnya tak keruan sebulan belakangan-mendorongnya untuk sedikit lagi berani berbohong dan menundukkan kepalanya seolah ia submisif seperti dulu-kepada pertanyaan Akashi yang sedikit bercanda dan sedikit menyelidiki mengenai pengorbanan hari Minggu _Tetsuya_ untuk berkunjung ke pinggir kota seperti itu dan; ia membenamkan kukunya dalam-dalam sambil masih tersenyum ketika ia menolak tawaran atasannya itu untuk ikut melihat-lihat.

Jadi, begitulah asalnya bagaimana sarung tangan putih tadi bertemu dengan kenop pintu itu lagi. Kuroko dengan hati yang hampir ringan mengayun pintu terbuka dan mengundang dirinya masuk ke toko itu, yang kini tirai-tirainya sudah dibuka dan membuatnya dapat dengan mudah menemukan sosok yang sudah dirindukannya itu, duduk di depan meja yang sibuk bergemerincing akan mekanisme roda besi yang diputar-putar, dites lajunya.

Ting! Tok tok tok─

Ting! Tok tok tok─

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi depan meja Kise, dan baru sadar bahwa pembuat jam itu tengah merengut ketika pertanyaan standarnya tidak digubris.

Gerakan Kuroko yang menatap sekeliling ruangan itu terhenti, dan ia terpaku pada sosok Kise yang terus dengan penuh konsentrasi memainkan metronomnya, dan memutar-mutar tiap roda gigi itu untuk memastikan sekrupnya terpasang sempurna.

"Kise-_san_?"

Kuroko sadar telah menggunakan nada yang biasa ia gunakan ketika salah seorang melanggar tata krama di dalam jarak pandangnya sedemikian rupa. Tetap saja. Ia merasa baru dilanggar.

Ketika Kise masih saja pura-pura tuli, Kuroko menghela napas, dan mengambil pose defensif dimana ia berusaha berpikir bahwa ia sedang menghadapi kelakuan seorang anak kecil. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya─yang sudah tanpa ia sadari dilunakkan Kise, berbicara mengkhianati strateginya.

"Kau waktu itu terlihat perlu istirahat, jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu."

Kalimat ini mampu membuat Kise kemudian mendengus, menolak negosiasinya mentah-mentah. Kuroko mulai kesal, ketika ia melihat Kise berpindah dari satu meja ke yang lainnya dengan langkah-langkah yang tak begitu mantap dan kantong matanya juga tidak berkata jauh berbeda.

Daripada membiarkan dirinya tidak digubris selama dua jam berharga ini, Kuroko, keluar dari kebiasaannya, bermonolog lebih jauh. "Kalau aku tidak membangunkanmu waktu itu, kau bisa saja ambruk lagi, seperti waktu itu─"

"─Kalau saja kau membangunkanku," Potong Kise, ia memegang sekrup di tangannya dan mengayun-ayunkannya sepanjang ia dengan sewot. Kemudian ia berhenti sejenak, membuat Kuroko memincingkan matanya lagi dan ingin mendekat untuk mengetahui isi otak pembuat jam itu. Apa yang kau ingin katakan?

Katakanlah yang sebenarnya.

Kali ini, Kise menatap Kuroko tepat di mata, dan melanjutkannya dengan alto yang memulai detak yang berakselerasi sama sekali lain dengan dencing dan detik konstan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan dua jam untuk bersamamu."

Lidah Kuroko kelu. Pikirannya gelap, untuk sesaat, dan butuh waktu di antara sedetik hingga tak terhingga baginya untuk menyerap konfesi itu. Dan saat ia berkedip kembali, sudah ada Kise di sana, sentuhan jarinya yang kasar membakar dalam rasa yang sama sekali lain ketika ia pertama kali menyentuh dagu Kuroko, dan membawanya dekat untuk menempelkan ciuman yang manis, pertama kali, dan Kuroko dapat menyukai segala segi dari pria itu dari wanginya yang seperti terpentin dan matanya yang membuatnya meleleh. Madu.

Kuroko mengalungkan lengannya, membiarkan Kise mendorongnya dalam kecupan yang bertalu-talu, teredam dan timbul di antara detik dan juga bunyi metal yang bergerak, penanda waktu, waktu. Tapi apa itu waktu? Antara ada dan tiada. Antara kini dan selamanya. Semua itu tak berarti lagi semua ketika Kise memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium dagu Kuroko, sambil tangan yang kasar itu meraba dan dengan hati-hati melepas kancing teratas tuniknya.

Jangan berhati-hati. Jangan berhati-hati, Kuroko mendorongnya lagi, karena ia sudah menghabiskan sebulan mati dan sering menahan napas tiap kali melihat bagaimana tangan itu memegang perkakas. Kuroko adalah perfeksionis dan tak mudah puas. Ia menyerahkan sarung tangannya untuk digigit lepas oleh Kise dan hampir tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka hanya terbatasi oleh ego semata, dan satu meja kerja.

Malam itu, Kuroko tidak begitu ingin pulang.

-x-

Kise menarik dirinya ke permukaan.

Sementara bagian dirinya yang lain, yang pelan-pelan Kuroko cuili dalam kebersamaan mereka kini, menghapuskan numeralia akan waktu yang berdetik mengumandangkan obligasinya. Untuk pulang, untuk melapor sebagaimana ia mesti berlaku. Walau mungkin, teralis pembatas itu telah benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya, antara ia dan dirinya, dan kini benaknya pun tidak lepas dari bagaimana Kise, lewat sentuhannya yang bersahaja namun intens di tiap ketikan jarum jam dan yang melalui segala sudut pipinya, dan halus di permukaan yang bisa ia temui, dan yang tak terkatakan.

Kuroko pun belajar untuk melepas.

Dari semua faksi dan lorong-lorong aristokrasi yang selalu ia telusuri, di waktu yang lebih muda dan lebih bijaksana, dan kini, ia memahami cara untuk menerima tangan itu yang menuntunnya pada sebuah dimensi yang sama sekali diperbarui(dan mungkin terbentuk dari tetes-tetes hujan dan embun pertama yang akan kembali berdetak-detak dengan kolase yang tak akan pernah lenyap pada memori manusia yang paling rapuh sekalipun). Ingatan, dan segala hal yang bersangkut paut dengan yang lampau, akan toleran dalam cara mereka memberikan ruang bagi yang baru.

Kise Ryouta adalah segala hal baru yang pernah Kuroko temui.

Bilamana kemejanya yang kusut dan tertutupi apron tak kalah muram adalah sesuatu yang lawas di mata orang, maka mereka belum mengarahkan sejentik saja perhatian padanya yang kini, dalam ritme dan tipikal seniman yang artistik dan walau sedikit ceroboh namun tetap memesona melarikan jari-jarinya, untuk bertemu dengan milik Kuroko yang sedikit lebih kecil namun terasa pas di genggamannya.

(Ia merasa bersyukur bagaimana sela-sela jari tangannya, yang melekuk sedikit longgar dari kebanyakan orang bisa dengan pas untuk Kuroko menggenggamnya di sana.)

Di antara beban tubuh Kise, dan dirinya sendiri yang sukarela hingga gemerincing logam kecil terjatuh yang jauh, jauh sekali dari mereka berdua, ada pemahaman yang menunggu untuk dikeluarakan seperti, mengapa.

Mungkin Kuroko telah mengetahui ini, pun bila ia ditodong dan dengan beberapa cambuk dan mungkin yang tajam akan tetap bisu. Karena bukan bagiannyalah untuk mengatur mengapa bumi berotasi dan dengan berdasar itu pulalah putaran jarum jam diukur, dan diteliti sampai pas dan dengan vibrasi yang teruji, akan selalu ada jeda sepersekian sekon yang membuat beribu-ribu tahun setelahnya mereka akan, berhenti berdetak.

(Ia tak akan mampu menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak ingin dipisahkan dari seniman itu.)

Maka jelas bagi dirinya sendiri dan untuk mereka berdua bahwa ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa didasari oleh rasio semata. Bila Kuroko mencari-cari bagaimana adiksi itu terbentuk akibat seorang saja pembuat jam dan cara mata mereka bertemu dengan yang lain, akan lebih mudah baginya memperhatikan sesuatu yang nyata, yang punya metodis seperti hembusan napas yang beraroma terpentin dan detak jantung di atasnya yang melambat, dalam kolase mereka sendiri, untuk berbaur dan bertemu di waktu yang tersisa.

Hingga, walau sejengkal cahaya yang berhasil melampaui kisi jendela, menembus celah-celah kayu dan logam sampai ke pembaringan mereka, akan ada rasa ikhlas yang berdasar dalam hati Kuroko. Di antara selimut berserakan dan sisa-sisa semalam yang akan terus menetap dalam mimpinya yang terdalam, ia memisahkan diri(dengan sedikit sekali enggan), dengan lembut dan perhatian khusus bilamana gerakannya membuat seniman itu bangun.

Ke arah situlah semua tindakan gilanya kini bermuara, untuk menatap dan mungkin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya mendengarkan detak-detak dalam punggung itu hingga akhirnya ia(akan), benar-benar melupakan detak yang lain, karena Kuroko tak sedikitpun keberatan.

(Karena)

Pasti. Esok hari ia akan datang lagi.

-x-

Esok hari nyatanya tidak semulus yang ia kira. Kuroko menangkap bagaimana Akashi lebih banyak memanggilnya, untuk hadir dan akhir-akhir ini membiarkannya di sudut ruangan yang sama, tanpa memberikan perintah apapun. Ia pun tidak mengajaknya bicara, walau sekali kali lewat goresan pena pada perkamen dan cap yang dibuat khusus ia akan melirik, menelitinya dari dua perspektif yang berdampingan.

Kuroko tidak suka menunggu.

Mungkin Kise pun benci melihatnya belum datang, dan pada kursi mahogani kokoh ini Kuroko bisa memikirkan seniman itu, melirik dari sudut matanya sementara perkakas di genggamannya juga seolah-olah, ikut resah.

Kuroko dengan sedikit pasti juga bisa membuka benak kise, yang berisi tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba lepas dari kekakuannya sebagai yang elit menerima rengkuhannya, bila disandingkan dengan latar belakangnya yang tinggi dan mungkin hampir pasti menolak skandal kecil mereka. Ia tersenyum.

Rasa sayang telah memberikan sesuatu yang lain kepadanya juga. Posesif.

Nampaknya ia terlalu melebur dengan isi kepalanya sendiri sampai ketika Akashi telah sampai menulis surat itu dan memanggilnya beberapa kali, butuh deruman dan ketukan keras pada meja agar ia menyadarinya.

Akashi mempelajarinya sesaat, dalam kilat selidik yang hanya ia lakukan ketika Tuan Besar itu benar-benar merasa terasingkan, _ia tidak suka diasingkan,_ menyuruhnya maju dan menaruh surat itu, untuk Kuroko sampaikan pada penjaga di luar.

Dengan kebebasan ini, yang mungkin akan lebih sulit di masa-masa mendatang, Kuroko membuka jalannya kembali pada ruang khusus yang kini menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari dirinya.

Lagipula, Kise Ryouta telah lama menunggunya.

-x-

Jadi, butuh satu jam untuk ia mendorong pintu kayu dan menemukan Kise Ryouta, mendongak dengan keterkejutan dan kelegaan yang bergantian begitu cepat. Sekrup diacuhkan hingga menyentuh ubin dan kini, dalam langkah-langkah yang terburu-buru dan apron itu tersangkut pada ujung meja hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh, bergegas untuk menggapai.

"Kukira─kau─bagaimana?"

Kuroko menepikan poni itu dalam pengertian yang ia kini, dalam tatap matanya menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ssshh. Apa kau benar-benar ingin mendengar alasannya?"

Dengan sesingkat dan efisien itu pulalah Kise Ryouta, di antara tawa dan ringisan yang memberitahu dunia bahwa ia tak apa-apa menjadi cengeng dan lembek seperti kebanyakan orang yang, jatuh cinta.

Ia menaruh kepalanya ke seluk beluk tengkuk Kuroko, yang memiringkan lehernya dalam pengertian, dan pengertian untuk Kise saja, dan membawanya mendekat. Dekat seperti dua jarum dalam satu poros tunggal.

Sampai ketika desis oven khusus pembentuk besi itu menghaturkan mereka kembali pada dunia, kini dalam semu dan rona akut di pipi masing-masing, akan realisasi anyar ini. Kise melepaskannya dengan lembut.

Hingga kursi(yang selalu menjadi miliknya) kembali ditarik dan dengan itu pula Kise menghilang dan kembali dengan satu porsi pai apel dan cangkir teh yang kini telah bersahabat dengannya, Kuroko menelan semua ini dengan kalkulasi yang tidak berlebih, dan dengan rasa sayang.

Kuroko kembali pada kursinya, untuk memainkan perannya sedari dulu(yang selalu ia nikmati, detik per detik), sebagai pengamat yang patuh dan berkawan dengan kenihilan suara-suara, sementara Kise membetulkan letak apronnya dan mulai cekatan dengan batu-batu yang telah selesai diukir dan akan segera di gabungkan dengan papan utama dan mesin penyokong semua itu, dalam sebelas hari mendatang.

Sebelas hari lagi, angan Kuroko tidak pernah melewati titik itu.

-x-

Siapa sangka, orang kaku dan dingin yang sama dari satu setengah bulan yang lalu kini dapat menjelma menjadi pemecah perhatian, taburan sentuhan yang penasaran dan sayang dan ingin, membaur menjadi satu. Pukul setengah lima, setengah jam lagi sebelum Kuroko seharusnya kembali ke tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan, ia kini duduk menghadap Kise dan membiarkan pujangga itu mengecupkan devosi ke kuku-kukunya yang terukir halus.

"Katakan alasannya," Kise meletakkan tangan Kuroko di lehernya, membiarkannya meraba jakun yang bergetar dan naik turun seiring nadanya. Saat Kuroko menggeleng dan mendekat untuk merayap ke pangkuannya sekaligus, Kise menyingkirkan sepetak dari meja kerjanya itu, cetak-cetak biru dan pinset ke lantai. Kuroko mendorong dirinya naik dan merunduk menatap _Ryouta, Ryouta_ dari balik bulu mata yang berbayang pada matanya yang menggelap. Kise adalah segalanya tentang devosi, keuletan, dan keinginan untuk menyenangkan orang yang sudah menjadi kesukaannya. Dan Kuroko dari awal bermula, hidup menyokong egonya. Pertahanan terakhirnya. Ia makan lagi dan lagi.

Dengan wajah polos, mungkin, Kuroko mengayunkan kakinya dan semakin merunduk, berbisik dan kemudian mengulum cuping telinga Ryouta. "Mungkin kau harus membuatmu mengatakannya." Dan itulah semua persuasi yang cukup untuk membuat Ryouta tertawa, alto dan dalam, sambil mencari mulutnya untuk mendiamkannya lebih jauh dan sembari itu, membawa Kuroko turun agar bisa mendorongnya ke permukaan empuk terdekat.

(di kamar Ryouta, di antara litani nama Tetsuya dan langit-langit yang merembaskan sisa hujan, awan membuka dan membiarkan Tetsuya mengintip akan konstelasi bintang syang selama ini ia dengar ceritanya dari ceramah Ryouta. Kemudian, sambil mengalungkan tangan ke pinggangnya, Tetsuya berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, mungkin." Berkali-kali.

"Mungkin," Ryouta terkekeh, dan mengklaimnya, lagi dan lagi.)

-x-

Kuroko memetakan pembolosannya dengan jelas. Lewat kereta paling pagi, ia akan menyelinap lewat pintu belakang manor dan segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dengan layak dan menggati pakaiannya. Salah seorang ajudan akan mengantarkan ke ruang belajarnya setumpuk tinggi dokumen yang ia verifikasi untuk layak dibaca Akashi, dan ia sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruang kerja Akashi. Dan sepanjang hari sisanya, ia akan menjalani hari-harinya dalam rutinitas sambil kadang memutar dan meradang sendiri akan memori-memori barunya yang ia katupkan rapat-rapat seperti mulutnya bila ia tengah memegang pena dan berusaha membaca.

Bila saja hari ini tidak, datang seorang pelayan yang membawa pesan agar Kuroko segera pergi menghadapnya di kamar.

Di dalam ruangan yang berkesan majestik itu, dari balik tirai, Kuroko membungkuk dan menata bayang-bayang Akashi yang tuniknya sedang dipasangkan, dan seorang pelayan lagi memegang mantel bepergiannya.

"Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Kalimat itu belum pernah termasuk daripada kalimat yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk, dan kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering, namun karena berbagai kaidah kepatuhan aristokratis, yang mampu Kuroko berikan sebagai jawaban hanya baiklah─dan memperintahkan agar mereka menyiapkan kereta kuda.

Ia sendiri mengambil mantelnya, kali ini berwarna oranye pudar yang mengingatkan, membuatnya awas. Di halaman utama manor, di antara labirin-labirin semak mawar merahnya, kereta kuda yang akan membawa mereka sudah berhenti dengan rapi, dan bahkan dari tirai-tirai berendanya ia melihat sekelibat sosok Akashi di dalam.

Sambil menunduk, menarik topinya menutup, Kuroko menaiki kereta itu dan duduk hadap berhadapan dengan Akashi.

Ia tidak tahu kemana atasannya telah memberi perintah untuk membawa kereta itu, namun ia sudah punya gambaran. Akashi memakai mantel kulit dan sarung tangan hitamnya, terlihat seperti gambaran majestik yang mungkin siapapun pernah dambakan. Matanya yang menatap malas ke luar jendela kecil, ke jalan-jalan berbatu dan rumah-rumah biasa dan pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang menjelang naiknya pagi. Ia adalah gambaran sempurna yang fotogenik mengenai ningrat yang dibesarkan dalam kebesaran. Dalam kereta ini, tempat duduknya yang bersulam dan berlapis satin dan bantalan, dan Tetsuya yang berlakon peran menjadi pelayan yang menyenangkan tuannya (atau teman masa kecil yang diberi hak-hak khusus. Atau orang yang telah menjalankan sebagian bisnis Akashi langsung ke lapangan. Ia tidak ingin menyebutnya keras-keras.)

Kali ini, posesif yang telah melekat pada dirinya mengambil bentuk yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Kuroko─ Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengikuti aliran percakapan Akashi, sementara ia berdoa agar sesuatu menghalangi mereka sementara kusir itu membawa kuda berpacu ke pinggir kota, melewati stasiun-stasiun yang selama sebulan ini telah menjadi rutenya.

Perasaan Akashi sedang cukup ringan, pagi ini, dimana ia melanjutkan bincang-bincang.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak yakin dengan rekomendasi yang kuterima mengenai pembuat jam─siapa namanya? Kise Ryouta ini. Tapi kemudian, aku melihat contoh-contoh pekerjaan keluarganya. Kau tahu jam dinding yang ada di kamar orang tuaku? Yang dulu kita sering amati itu? Itu pekerjaan kakeknya. Ia sendiri yang melatih cucunya. Kuharap pekerjaannya bisa lebih baik dari itu."

"Jadi kau memang masih tidak yakin," Balas Tetsuya, menjaga matanya tetap datar.

"Semua hal ada konsekuensinya, Tetsuya."

Akashi menatap barisan rumah-rumah yang mulai menjarang, pohon-pohon yang mulai mati sembari mereka semakin meminggir ke perkampungan yang jarang. Matanya tak berbayang, sejernih langit yang cerah.

Tetsuya berdoa agar ini bukan pertanda sebelum halhal yang lebih buruk akan datang.

-x-

Di titik tertentu hidupnya, Akashi pernah berjalan dengan satu kaki. Di pacu kereta dan ajudan-ajudan selalu mawas akan keinginan yang Tuan Besar itu lontarkan sembari ia kalem lewat perban dan kruk di satu kaki.

Tetsuya mengerti betul, sementara ia mengamati calon kekuasaan ini cepat, di atas roda yang ditarik dan kuda-kuda yang berpeluh, bahkan ketika ia butuh tumpuan untuk berdiri, dan melakukan aktivitas yang melibatkan dua maupun satu kaki.

Satu dekade setelahnya, kini, dalam kereta yang sama namun telah berulang kali dicat dan dipoles ulang hingga mengilap di bawah matahari, sedikit getar pada kompartemen dan bantalan duduknya yang dibuat khusus, Akashi, dengan matanya yang jernih oleh penasaran akan pembuat jam ini, tak bergeming sekalipun sementara ia terus memandang ke seberang jendela, memperhatikan kanopi pohon menipis untuk digantinkan dengan bangunan-bangunan rumah bersisian.

Tetsuya merasa pening, waktu seakan melambat di kotak kayu yang membawa mereka menderu begitu cepat, seolah-olah mereka merencanakan ini semua dan telah mengerti keinginan tuannya.

Satu kaki tak sanggup menghentikan Akashi. Dua kaki, _dua kaki_─

_Sembunyilah, sembunyikan semua yang kau lakukan dan pikirkan kepadaku akhir-akhir ini._

Ketika telah sampai pada persimpangan terakhir yang harus mereka lalui, dan benarlah ketakutannya selama ini─toko tanpa nama itu begitu sederhana di antara bangunan yang lain namun(yang Tetsuya ingin hindari) menarik langsung perhatian Akashi yang sudah makan garam dan mengerti keindahan yang dipoles oleh tangan-tangan cermat yang penuh dengan filosofi akan kreasinya.

Akashi berbelok kepadanya, dan Tetsuya mengerti ia ingin mendengar konfirmasi darinya.

Dengan beban dan pikiran negatif membumbung dalam dirinya, namun berhasil ia timbun, semoga, Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah pandang Akashi. Keluar.

"Benar, toko inilah tempat jam itu dirancang dan dibuat."

Mereka masuk melalu tangga kecil yang telah dipersiapkan di depan pintu kereta, Akashi melakukan persis apa yang pertama kali Tetsuya(dan semua bangsawan) lakukan─melihat-lihat.

Nampaknya kereta itu terlalu mewah dan jumlah penjaga yang mengekori dan berjaga di sekeliling mereka, membuat sedikit ricuh oleh para pejalan kaki yang kaget dan penasaran.

Akashi melambaikan tangannya seperti dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun yang ia selalu lakukan. Dan memimpin mereka masuk. Bel dibunyikan, dan Tetsuya tersedot kedalam pusaran memori privasinya sendiri─detak-detak jarum di seluruh penjuru ruangan, di dinding, tangan-tangan cekatan dengan perkakas, lengket dengan lem dan pelamir dan pada dirinya, sentuhan-yang inosen dan intim, ciuman pertamanya di atas meja kerja─

Kise Ryouta sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Matanya, walau sedikit lebih dari kadar biasanya shock namun masih bisa menelan semua ini dalam pemahaman yang hanya menjadi miliknya dan Tetsuya. Ia mengerling Tetsuya, kini menatapnya balik dengan kilat resmi yang tidak dilihatnya lagi nyaris dua bulan yang lalu. Gejolak pahit berbondong-bondong mengisi rusuknya.

Pintu dibuka lebar, Ryouta dengan bungkuk begitu dalam-yang menjadi ketentuan untuk semua khalayak tanpa gelar, mempersilahkan rombongan itu masuk.

Di antara langkah-langkah cermat sol-sol sepatu hingga ke sapuan mata pemiliknya terhadap dinding dan ukiran, dan sedikit mengernyit oleh bau logam dan kayu dan ribuan detak bising membuat mereka terpana, Tetsuya, rencana kecilnya untuk berada paling akhir, menyentuh pundak Ryouta, _maaf, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku mencintaimu,_ katanya dalam bisik singkat cepat selama dua detik yang, berdentum-dentum mencuri napas ruang yang begitu sempit itu, terasa seperti selamanya.

-x-

"Jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab atas jam khusus itu. Tetsuya sering berbicara mengenai dirimu di manor kami."

Tetsuya berjengit akan kebohongan kecil ini, memborgol dirinya agar tidak meluncurkan kebenaran yang ingin dilontarkannya, namun, dalam sekian detik itu ia menangkap Ryouta, yang ternyata telah mengamatinya dulu, dalam tentatif yang effortless, memesona hanya untuk Tetsuya, menyampaikan bahwa ia tahu kebohongan itu juga.

"Anda tidak salah, Yang Mulia. Memang saya yang bertanggung jawab atas jam itu. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, kami begitu tersanjung menerima pesanan ini."

Akashi berputar, rendah tatapannya tertuju langsung kepada Ryouta, orang biasa ini ternyata lebih berani dari yang ia kira. Ryouta, hikmat dalam tempatnya berdiri, menawarkan seulas senyum keramah-tamahan yang wajar.

Akashi melempar anggukan singkat, setuju. Memilah-milah debris permata dan bola logam di meja kerja Ryouta untuk diangkatnya tinggi ke udara, untuk menelitinya di bawah sinar langsung bohlam ruangan itu. Ia kembali mengangguk untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rekomendasi itu valid, pembuat jam ini memang punya kredibilitas yang melampaui standarnya.

Ketika alinia waktu mengamati, mengamati dan mungkin dengan sisipan curiga yang dilemparkan ke arah Ryouta, setiap waktu, tanpa ditutup-tutupi, ia menyuruh semua pengawal itu keluar, termasuk Tetsuya sendiri.

Sampai celah yang terus menyempit itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup Ryouta bisa merasakan tatapan Tetsuya, cemas dan percaya bercampur membuatnya ingin menarik postur ramping itu, yang semudah remasan tangannya menggenggam hati Ryouta, berkali-kali.

Pintu itu berdebum pelan dan Ryouta menunggu Akashi berbicara, dengan siap.

"Sudah lumayan lama aku tertarik dengan jam astronomi seperti ini. Dengan milikku yang sedang kau buat ini, berarti aku telah mempunyai tiga di antaranya."

Akashi meniti langkahnya hingga sejarak satu ubin dari pintu utama, membalikan badannya seolah-olah ia adalah dinding tinggi yang lebih hebat dibanding mahogani yang bisa kapan saja ditebas. Di antara Ryouta dan Tetsuya.

"Melihat hasil kerjamu, aku percaya kau bisa membuatkanku satu jam lagi, dan kali ini memakai gelas kaca terbaik dan emas sebagai latarnya."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Namun dengan pesanan ini yang terdahulu saja saya belum berani menjamin hasilnya akan memuaskan, nanti, mengingat saya benar-benar mencurahkan perhatian saya pada jam ini. Lagipula-"

"Aku belum memerintahkanmu berhenti, pengrajin. Tugasmu adalah menerima tawaran itu, dengan atau tanpa keinginan pribadimu."

Ia berbicara dengan intonasi datar, yang hanya dengan itu mampu membuat semua orang yang pernah bertemu sapa dengan dirinya mengerti bahwa ia tidak sedang bermain-main. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah bermain-main.

Ryouta menatap punggung bangsawan itu tegap, hingga ia berjalan dan mulai membawa dirinya hilang dari pandangan Ryouta, ke balik pintu, dalam momentum terakhirnya yang masih terasa absolut, Ryouta mendengar.

"Aku akan mengurus mutasimu sendiri, ke kota ini, begitu jamnya selesai kau buat. Kota ini terkenal dengan hasil gelas kacanya yang paling jernih dan berkualitas. Keputusanmu untuk menerima tawaran itu adalah yang terbaik."

-x-

Akashi tak pernah melihat wajah Tetsuya begitu pucat, ketika ia naik ke atas kereta itu lagi dan membiarkan penjaga menutup pintunya, memberi mereka privasi dalam dunia milik mereka berdua. Sama sekali lain dengan toko berdebu barusan yang telah membuat Akashi sedikit kesal. Ia tidak melewatkan gestur Tetsuya yang membisikkan sesuatu tadi, walaupun Tetsuya tahu betapa tidak sopan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Paling tidak, dengan peringatan seperti ini, satu masalah sudah hampir selesai. Akashi membayangkan masa depan yang konstan, di mana ia akan kembali menjadi satu-satunya teman Tetsuya dan vice versa. Tidak akan ada lagi pause di antara gerakan pena di atas perkamen, atau impian tengah hari. Semua itu akan tiada, tiada…

"...Apa…"

"Hmm?"

Tetsuya meletakkan tangan di pangkuan dan menatap lurus ke suatu titik kosong, tidak bertemu mata dengan Akashi, dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan kepadanya?"

Manis sekali.

Bila saja pikirannya tidak sedang penuh oleh rebakan dari memori lama yang sudah terlalu lama ia simpan, mungkin Akashi akan mengatakan hal ini keras-keras lewat senyum yang tajam dan ingin. Namun. Ia menjaga perasaannya sendiri rekat-rekat dengan menganggap Tetsuya dalam ambang batas temannya satu-satunya.

Maka, daripada menjawab terang-terangan, Akashi memangku dagunya dan memandang ke pemandangan ke luar, mengingat-ingat sosok tanpa wajah dulu yang mengajarinya untuk menguasai daerah ini hingga ke tiap petak. (Ia masih menguasainya, sekarang, sebagai Count. Dan berharap Tetsuya masih akan ada di sana.)

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot mengunjunginya lagi setiap tiga hari."

Atas perintah ini, Akashi bisa saja menikmati bagaimana cara tangan Tetsuya merengkuh, memperingatkan, secara supel, dan alisnya menekuk ke dalam, tanda ia tidak senang. Apalagi sepasang mata biru itu, yang menatap datar seperti biasa, namun kini dingin dan tebal. Bebal.

Tidak, Akashi tidak ingin menikmati itu semua.

Ia membiarkan dirinya menerima semua pemberontakan kecil Kuroko itu, dipisahkan dari mainan favoritnya, dan merawat lukanya sendiri yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

-x-

Ada masa dimana Tetsuya, yang lebih muda darinya, masih sibuk melafalkan puisi dan menerima pelajaran musik sementara Akashi belajar duduk di meja para dewan kota dan bermain permainan-permainan orang dewasa.

Di masa-masa itu, ia dihadapkan oleh banyak konflik, dan antiklimaks dari orang tuanya sendiri- ayah, yang sudah mulai berpenyakit namun terus menghantamnya dengan kualifikasi kegagalan yang menekannya menjadi besi panas yang sebentar mengeras. Akashi menerima ini semua karena ia tidak diajarkan untuk bertindak yang lain daripada menurut saja, dan membiarkan dirinya ditempa keras.

Di tengah-tengah regenerasi yang tengah berlangsung itu, Akashi bertemu dengan dirinya.

Adalah kebiasaan yang cukup umum di antara bangsawan untuk menjual keturunan-keturunan terbaik mereka demi relasi yang bisa menghasilkan uang, dan Akashi sudah lama tahu akan hal ini, apabila satu-satunya teman yang bisa ia percaya hanyalah Kuroko yang masih terlalu belia menurut standarnya. Jadi, bukan hal yang baru ketika salah seorang dewan yang hampir tersepak keluar dari jajarannya kemudian menyajenkan seorang anak muda, yang kebetulan umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa jengkal dari Akashi.

Sebagai anak muda yang pada umumnya, tidak dibesarkan dengan cara yang lazim, Akashi duduk dan menunggu reaksi anak itu terhadap dirinya yang kecil, berkulit porselin, dan tak diperbolehkan banyak menghabiskan waktu selain di pojok perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Shogi."

Akashi mengangkat alis, dirinya yang masih muda baru mulai mengembangkan kebiasaan untuk memangku wajahnya ke atas punggung tangan yang tertekuk elegan, dan bersuara, "Hmm?" untuk meminta ulangan pertanyaannya. (Atau bukan.)

"Kau bermain Shogi. Aku sudah mencari-cari benda macam itu, semenjak _Maman_ menjanjikannya jika ia pulang dari jepang. Menurut ramalan para gipsi, agar usaha keluargaku beruntung, aku harus menemukan jimat dari negeri asing macam itu."

Ah. Bilah catur oriental yang dibawakan salah seorang relasi keluarganya itu, yang Akashi mainkan layaknya catur tanpa aturan, bila pikirannya sedang kusut. Ternyata anak itu tertarik dengannya, yang adalah tak biasa, untuk kelas ningrat seperti mereka tertarik pada hal-hal mistik lebih dari batas kartu tarot mainan yang akan disita _frater_ nantinya.

"Lalu, dimana Maman-mu sekarang?" Akashi memainkan salah satu bilah kayunya, memutar-mutar.

"Dia sudah tiga tahun belum kembali." Jawab anak itu, tanpa ekspresi, membetulkan kacamatanya.

Gerakan tangan Akashi berhenti.

Kemudian ia meletakkan bilah shogi itu ke tangan teman barunya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya, ketika mereka kemudian telah membuka masing-masing peta bintang dan sejarah tentang dewa dewi perang.

"Midorima. Shintarou Midorima."

-x-

Bila Akashi menskip hari-harinya, semua potret dan langkah-langkah itu masih segar dalam ingatannya hingga sekarang. Malam-malam yang mereka habiskan di ruang-ruang terbaik manor itu, membicarakan tentang benda-benda langit, dan kalkulasi briliannya mengenai banyak legenda masa lalu tentang taktik gerilya dan pertolongan dari dewa perang. Atau, di saat-saat lain, Akashi akan membiarkan Midorima masuk ke dalam kamar musiknya, dimana di sana berdiri regal piano putihnya, _Bianca_, yang kemudian ia mainkan dengan sonatina-sonatina dari urutan awal hingga akhirnya. Midorima adalah penikmat musik kelas berat, yang berdiri dari awal sampai akhir mendengarkan, bertepuk tangan sopan dan lambat, sambil kemudian berkomentar.

Di sela-sela pelajarannya yang padat, kehadiran Midorima yang konstan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata untuk melihat luasnya langit, dan dalamnya lautan yang memisahkan benua mereka dengan _Maman _yang tidak pernah kembali. Bila ia menutup matanya sambil pura-pura tertidur habis mendengarkan literatur pujangga heroik yang Midorima bacakan, bersandar di pundaknya yang keras dan pasti, Akashi dapat membayangkan _Maman_-nya sendiri dulu yang diusir oleh ayahnya yang sekarang hampir mati. _Wanita jalang itu_, mulai ayahnya, berapi-api, walaupun pangkuannya panas berkhianat bila ada salah seorang pelayan diminta menemaninya semalaman. _Ia hanya mengingini uangku. Dan kuharap kau tidak mewarisi kemurahannya juga, Akashi. Jadilah orang seperti ayahmu._

(Akashi merenggangkannya bernapas sembari merasakan tangan hati-hati Midorima membaringkan kepalanya ke atas bantal sutra, dan kemudian menyelimutinya dengan legenda.)

Di pemakaman ayahnya, Midorima adalah cermin, pasangan sempurna Akashi, walaupun mereka berdiri berseberangan; peti mati orang tua itu pelan-pelan diturunkan ke liang tanah dan bertabur mawar putih dan krisan. Banyak orang menangis air mata buaya dan memeluknya dengan dingin, dan Akashi tidak bergeming, ia tidak bergeming, untuk tidak ada yang harus ditangisi.

Midorima memandangnya tak berkedip dari balik lensa yang kemudian basah, ketika gerimis mulai turun. Kepala pelayan keluarganya, antek utama ayahnya dulu, kemudian menuntun Akashi untuk pulang ke bawah payung, dan naik ke kereta kuda. Akashi minta Midorima dipanggilkan untuk menemaninya di dalam manor Seijuuro yang masih berkabung untuk seminggu ke depan.

Di dalam kamar Akashi, sambil ia duduk di sofa jendela dan meneguk satu scotch anggur terbaik (untuk merayakan, merayakan berakhirnya satu dekade dalam hidupnya)-di sana Midorima berdiri. Rambutnya sedikit basah habis berlari, dan ketika pintu ditutup di belakang mereka, topeng Midorima lepas. Alisnya menekuk ke dalam, mengingatkan Akashi sekilas akan bayangan Tetsuya. (Di mana anak itu? Dasar anak bayangan,)

Midorima mencari kata-kata.

"Seijuuro, aku─" ia mulai dan berhenti, ketika Akashi menatapnya dengan datar. (Inilah wajah Akashi sebenarnya. Sudah ditempa dan mengeras karena dingin)

Kemudian, Midorima menemukan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Akashi menujukan pandangannya ke jendela, lewat kusen-kusen, ke labirin mawar dan taman firdaus dua lantai di bawahnya, tempat tenda-tenda dipasang dan orang-orang menangis bawang dan bisu tentang seorang anak yang tidak lagi punya orang tuanya. Kemudian ia membuat Midorima sedikit takut dengan tawa kecilnya, yang dingin. Senyum yang jarang bertandang di wajah Akashi, ada dan lenyap seiring ia meneguk minumannya.

Midorima memulai. "Aku turut… prihatin. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." _Karena selama tahun-tahun ini, selama kita beranjak dewasa, aku mulai mengerti bahwa ibuku tidak akan pulang lagi. Aku mengerti rasanya. Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya._

"Tidak banyak yang ditinggalkannya untukku, selain seluruh daerah ini untuk diurus dan terus dikuasai. Tidak ada banyak dari awalnya di antara hubungan kami berdua," dan Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, sedikit enggan, untuk mengisi ulang anggur di gelas Akashi.

"Duduklah." ketika ia _akhirnya_ mengisi ulang gelas itu, Midorima ikut menyertainya duduk di antara sofa dan bantalan sutra itu, dan meletakkan kembali botolnya di meja sebelah. Mencoba mendengarkan. Di luar, hujan menderu, dan langit menggelap.

"Hari ini aku memulai dekade baru. Mungkin kita bisa menuliskannya di sejarah," Kemudian Midorima sedikit kehabisan napas melihat senyum Seijuuro yang lama kembali, senyumnya yang sarkastis dan berisi humor dingin. Logika keras dan komentar intelektual menjadi bahasa dekat mereka.

Mungkin Midorima tersenyum juga, dengan afeksi, dengan gamblang membiarkan perasaannya mengapung di permukaan mengikuti perubahan mood teman baiknya. Mungkin bayang-bayang hujan, panah perak dari langit yang berinai-rinai, memberi kilat pada matanya yang hijau dan benderang sesaat. Atau mungkin tawanya yang dalam.

Akashi tidak tahu. Mungkin kombinasi semuanya. Mungkin anggur dalam darahnya. Yang membuatnya kemudian mendorong dirinya sendiri maju dan mencium Midorima dalam.

-x-

Ia begitu muda, begitu mengilap dalam penjara topengnya sebagai seorang ningrat.

Adolesen adalah masa dimana kau menutup mata pada dunia, dan memberi celah pada matahati, begitu kata orang. Tidak salah, masalahnya hanya kibulan itu tidak berlaku untuk Akashi, dalam momen satu dekadenya yang bergelimang pretensi tangis dari kerabat yang tidak pernah ia pedulikan untuk kenal, sembari ia meneruskan tuntunan hidupnya dalam manor ini, di tengah sirkulasi purnama penuh dan denting piano telah lama lenyap ke dinding-dinding yang dingin, dirinya dengan akal sehat penuh menempelkan mulutnya ke kawan barunya itu.

Efek anggur tidak bisa membantunya berdalih bahwa kewarasannya hanya setinggi lutut waktu itu, untuk Midorima yang walau baru beberapa minggu ia temukan, di tengah hiruk pikuk borjuis dan konsumtif akan benda yang gemerlapan, bocah itu lebih teliti dan sensitif dari kebanyakan orang. Mengenai Akashi.

Midorima melupakan cara bernapas, nampaknya, sampai ketika Akashi mundur karena mulut itu kaku oleh keterkejutan berlebih, heh, ia menunggu reaksinya.

Mungkin ia hanya penasaran, untuk melihat bagaimana bila rasio bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang nonsense seperti ini, antara hal yang logis dan yang impulsif, seperti air dan minyak dalam satu bejana yang sama, dan mungkin ia ingin melihatnya efeknya pada diri sendiri, namun tidak mudah untuk menilai diri sendiri secara objektif, jadi ia mencobanya pada Midorima.

Midorima tidak melihat semua ini dengan perspektif yang sama, konklusi Akashi lewat bagaimana prodigi musik itu tidak mengernyit, tidak pernah, dan hanya angkat kaki tanpa sepatah katapun. Akashi tidak menyuruh pelayan mengejarnya. Di luar, hujan menggerus semua permukaan bumi, membuat manusia menetap di bawah atap mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa, pertama kali dalam masa hidupnya, Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang dekat seperti rasa bersalah.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Midorima tak pernah kembali ke manor itu.

Pada linimasa yang lebih maju, ketika tuniknya lebih tinggi dan hanya dengan kereta resmi ia diperbolehkan pergi, waktu itu ia hampir mencapai dua puluh tahun, ia melihat kawan lamanya. Bukan Tetsuya, yang satu ini selalu ada di sampingnya.

Di antara setelan monotonis para ningrat yang berkumpul di bawah satu atap yang sama, dengan persuasi masing-masing untuk saling menggaet dan mengajak kerja sama hingga membuahkan jutaan emas untuk mereka, Akashi mendapati sosok yang mirip Midorima, kini jauh lebih jangkung dan sederhana.

Sederhana⇀adalah kata yang sederhana dan dermawan bagi Akashi untuk mendeskripsikan mantan kawannya itu. Hanya dengan setelan jas menengah yang dilonggarkan(bukan dari merek khusus melayani kaum elit, ia dapat mengetahuinya dalam satu lirikan), nampaknya pun dengan sengaja, di antara gelas wine dan kudapan mahal dan salad paling enak di seluruh negeri, tengah membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang, Akashi lihat, sudah presisi.

Akashi bisa melihatnya tersipu⇀tersipu secara harfiah, ada rona tidak pantas yang menjalar di wajah yang dulu ia lihat, selalu sama, abstain akan segala emosi. Di sampingnya, pemuda berumur sama dalam tawa yang lebih lepas dan pipi yang merah oleh anggur, terpingkal-pingkal(darahnya tidak benar-benar biru, Akashi pikir).

Untuk manusia dapat dengan mudah melepas kodratnya yang tinggi dan ditakdirkan untuk selalu melihat yang lebih bawah, adalah suatu malapetaka untuk membaur dengan para bawahan itu. Midorima tidak secerdas yang ia kenal, nilai Akashi, waktu tanpa perhatian diri dan aturan ketat bisa membuat seseorang menjadi liar seperti itu. Akashi sudah banyak melihat yang seperti itu semasa hidupnya.

Ketika puncak acara berlalu dan para tamu diijinkan pulang lewat kereta yang telah dipersiapkan, Akashi datang dengan kereta pribadi, selalu, dan ia pun bergegas bersama pengawal yang melingkarinya. Ia mendengar keributan kecil di belakang.

Di antara tangan-tangan pengawal yang menyilang satu sama lain, defensif, ia menangkap Midorima, berusaha menerobos paksa, memanggil dirinya. Dengan satu angkat tangan, para pengawal itu hengkang, meninggalkan ia dan Midorima membenarkan frame kacamatanya, dengan sedikit tersinggung.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir kita, Shintarou."

Efek pilihan Akashi untuk menggunakan kembali _Shintarou_ tidak kentara, namun garis-garis di wajah Shintarou mengendur, lebih rileks.

"Kau juga, Akashi."

Hingga, mungkin rasa terkhianati(melihat ia pergi begitu saja bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya karena percobaan dan rasa penasaran kecil, namun lihatlah sekarang, ia tertawa dan bahkan berani menarik _seorang pria, _dan mendaratkan pukulan candaan), atau memang ia berhak menghina tata krama Shintarou, tidak relevan. Akashi menggunakan nada yang selalu ia gunakan kepada yang lebih bawah.

"Kulihat kau lebih bahagia sekarang, dan lebih _lepas. _Mungkin sebulan kembali ke akademi akan membuatmu ingat akan posisimu dan bagaimana seharusnya kau bertindak."

Adalah hal yang lumrah bila Akashi mengekspektasikan decakan marah, atau mungkin senyum tipis meremehkan, yang khas Shintarou. Namun hingga pelayan pribadinya kembali dan memberitahunya waktu tidurnya sudah dekat, ia tidak dapat mengerti Shintarou, yang hanya tertawa dan mengiyakan semua yang Akashi katakan, tanpa beban.

Ketika ia berbalik, untuk kembali pada kodratnya yang lurus dan tidak boleh menyimpang dari segala kebijaksanaan penguasa, Shintarou memanggilnya, dalam senyum dermawan dan tulus yang pernah ia lihat, dan terakhir yang pernah ia saksikan lewat mulut itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa _lepas _sepertiku. Aku akan mengirimu surat untuk berkunjung, kalau kau mau, dan kita bisa bermain shogi lagi."

-x-

Seumur hidupnya, Tetsuya selalu loyal pada Akashi. Mengekor kemanapun tuannya pergi, membawakan jasnya ketika bepergian, memesankan kamar hotel untuk ia tidur. Hingga hal-hal terkecil seperti mengambilkan pena emas yang terjatuh dari meja kerja Akashi ketika mereka hanya sedang berdua. Namun kini, Tetsuya ingin loyal pada perasaannya sendiri, yang berurusan dengan Ryouta, dan kalus pada jemarinya, dan matanya, dan bagaimana poninya mengayun indah ketika membungkuk, ketika ia makan, ketika alis matanya menyatu karena sebal, ketika─ketika dunia ini ada Ryouta, Ryouta _Ryouta._

Jadi, bukan suatu anomali ketika ia menolak untuk membuka mulutnya hari itu, atas semua topik dan pertanyaan Akashi, lahan ini itu, tentang si kolektor lukisan baru di kota sana, kompetitor baru di kota sini↼ini semua memang direncanakan.

Akashi mengerling, menampik bagaimana seorang pelayan mesti menurut pada tuannya, yang ia hadapi adalah Tetsuya, meski sedikit naif dan tidak tertempa oleh aturan sekeras dirinya, telah melewatkan hampir seluruh hidupnya di bawah atap yang sama, bersama Akashi. Jadi, atas dasar rasa mengasihi itulah Akashi membiarkannya memberontak seperti ini.

Tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk pengrajin itu. Sama halnya dengan membandingkan anjing liar dengan yang sudah terlatih dan bisa mengendus mana saja yang menjadi ancaman buruk. Pria ini, walau mungkin lebih matang dari orang-orang seumurannya, tidak mempunyai pemahaman dan rencana masa depan serta peluang untuk bertahan di tengah gejolak perekonomian yang kusut akhir-akhir ini. Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya terjerembab karena faktor tidak penting seperti ini, terlebih lagi, oleh darah biasa. Mau makan apa mereka nanti?

Tetsuya hanya terjebak dalam konspirasi kontemporer, tidak ada yang menjamin mereka akan bertahan sampai jauh.

"Tetsuya, kemari. Aku berharap kau mendengarkanku kali ini."

Dengan enggan, meski ia pun tidak bisa menghindari Akashi terlalu lama, Tetsuya angkat kaki dari kursinya, dan menuju tempat Akashi. Tetsuya hanya menahan pikiran untuk hengkang dari tempat itu, mengamati bagaimana laci itu ditarik dan dari dalam situ Akashi mendapatkan sebuah papan catur↼mirip papan catur. Bedanya, pion-pionnya berbentuk sama dan mempunyai torehan huruf rumit itu, _kanji,_ kalau Tetsuya tidak salah ingat, dan sekarang mengerti itu adalah papan shogi, permainan yang selalu Akashi mainkan seperti dulu, bersama kawan satu-satunya, itupun bila bila bisa disebut kawan.

Pun jika ingatan Tetsuya tidak menghianatinya, adalah peninggalan terakhir dari kawan tersebut, ketika ia tidak sempat memberikannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkannya."

Akashi tersenyum ringan, telah memprediksi jawaban Tetsuya. "Duduklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu ketika kita selesai nanti."

_Aku bukan Midorima Shintarou, _gumam Tetsuya cepat, namun rasa senang membuatnya enggan mengeraskan suaranya. Ketika kursi sukses ditariknya dan ia pun duduk, dengan lapang mendengarkan tutur kata Akashi akan posisi dan peran pion-pion di antara mereka.

Di antara sunyi dan suara tunggal Akashi yang redu redam mengajarkannya permainan otak itu, Tetsuya menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, diam-diam, secara rahasia. _Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi,_ ulangnya berulang kali, dalam putus asa, menahan segala hal yang akan membuatnya mengacaukan kesempatan langka ini.

Biarpun kereta terakhir sudah berhenti beroperasi nantinya, ia masih bisa menyewa kereta sewaan, untuk sembunyi-sembunyi lewat dari batas kota metropolis ini, dan bergegas. Untuk menemui Ryouta.

-x-

Malam itu, Akashi telah memerintahkan penjaga untuk mengunci kamar tidurnya, dari luar. Tetsuya, yang sudah berbasuh dan berjalan-jalan ke sekitar kamarnya seolah ia sedang bersiap tidur, menghembuskan napas sedikit ketika mendengar derit metal yang menyegel salah satu kesempatannya untuk pergi, malam itu.

Berarti, kesempatan lainnya adalah jendela.

Malam itu, Kuroko menyelinap dalam tunik dan celana hitam yang dikancingkan, dan bootnya yang berwarna paling gelap. Ia mengambil mantel biru gelap, dan dengan penuh konspiratif, memanjat keluar dari jendela. Tali yang sudah ia pinjam dari dapur, dan langkah-langkah susnyi di bawah malam─rencana kabur ini penuh konspirasi dan intrik utang yang ia pergunakan sekali-kali untuk membuat wajah beberapa penjaga pangling dan mengubah rute mereka dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Bukan hanya Akashi yang lahir di manor itu, lagi pula. Tetsuya mungkin tidak punya fisik yang cukup untuk mengintimidasi, namun statusnya sebagai tangan kanan yang suka membantu, cukup untuk membeli hati banyak dari mereka, semenjak ia baru mulai bisa berjalan.

Saat para pelayan sudah mulai selesai berberes dan mulai merangkak naik ke atas pembaringan mereka dan kandil-kandil dimatikan, Tetsuya menyelinap lewat gerobak-gerobak tempat makanan dijejerkan, dan menuju ke pintu keluar masuk kargo lewat belakang.

Ia mengejutkan salah satu penjaga yang tengah menanyai kereta yang baru saja berhenti di gerbang belakang manor, dan kemudian berkata pelan, dengan senyum, yang konspiratif. "Aku akan kembali sebelum pagi." Bohongnya. "Jadi jangan membuat keributan?"

"Tentu, Tuan. Tuan Besar Seijuuro tidak akan tahu." dan ia membukakan pintu bagi Tetsuya masuk.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, puas, dan menutup tirai-tirai di sekitar keretanya yang hampir tak diterangi lampu.

Menuju ke dalam kabut yang tipis, kereta itu meluncur membawanya ke dalam malam yang gelap.

-x-

Dengan seisi hari itu dihabiskannya dengan membuat rencana dan memberontak (serta dipaksa main shogi), derak derik kereta yang bergemerincing membuatnya mengantuk. Tetsuya tenggelam di antara batas ambang sadar, dan bermimpi mengenai wajah yang familiar, ketika ia merasakan ayunan kereta itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba malam menjadi sunyi.

Kusir melompat turun dari tempat duduknya, dan mengetuk kaca dan mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Tetsuya mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan memakai kembali sarung tangan dan menaikkan kerah mantelnya. Udara di malam hari sangat dingin, di pinggir kota seperti ini, ketika lampu-lampu jalan banyak yang dimatikan dan suasananya penuh kabut pekat.

Sedikit menggigil, Tetsuya memandang kusir dengan wajahnya yang berkeriput, dan matanya yang pengertian. Kusir itu dulu yang mengabdi pada orang tua Tetsuya, dan kini kepadanya. "Masuklah ke dalam kereta, kalau udara semakin dingin."

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, Tuan," orang tua itu membungkuk, bahkan memegang tangannya ketika ia turun.

Di pinggir kota ini, saat tak ada siapa-siapa yang melihat, Tetsuya melepas topeng yang melindunginya, dan mengangguk sebelum beranjak naik ke undak-undakan tangga. Dari jendela yang berdebu, ia dapat melihat pendaran cahaya lemah pelita, dan berharap ada bayang-bayang Ryouta di antara.

Setelah satu tarikan napas, membunyikan belnya.

-x-

Untuk sejenak, tidak ada reaksinya. Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut, dan setelah absennya respon beberapa saat lamanya, ia membunyikan belnya lagi, bergemerincing membelah sunyinya malam. Ia berharap Ryouta akan cepat-cepat membukakan pintu sebelum tetangga terbangun.

Kali ini, ia mendengar sedikit gemerisuh, diikuti dengan langkah-langkah _thump thump _yang bergema. Kemudian, pintu itu diayun terbuka, menampakkan wajah Ryouta yang sedikit berkerut, hanya untuk kemudian melongo seperti orang bodoh melihatnya.

"Tetsuya─"

Tanpa perlu diundang lebih jauh, Tetsuya menerobos lengan Ryouta, yang secara refleks kemudian mengayun pintu itu menutup di belakang mereka.

Hanya dua pelita yang dinyalakan dalam ruangan itu, yang samar-samar, dan tiap jam yang berdiri maupun menempel di dinding berbayang. Kontras dengan bunyi tiupan angin di luar, yang mencium pucuk-pucuk pinus, di sini, ada derak derik perapian yang mulai mati dan kelinting tiap detik yang mengisi mereka dengan segala hal yang familiar.

Tetsuya melepas sarung tangannya, dan duduk di kursinya yang biasa, hampir menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryouta yang datang patah-patah.

"Kenapa- _bagaimana- _bukankah kau seharusnya-"

Di dalam ruangan itu, dengan berbagai kenakan masih segar di ingatannya- (_kau tahu, aku memikirkanmu selalu) _Tetsuya membiarkan matanya meredup dan menghangat, terpantul oleh nyala perapian dan lentera di atas meja kerja Ryouta yang berantakan.

Ia akhirnya pulang.

Ryouta, berlutut di hadapannya, menyentuh wajah Tetsuya dengan hati-hati, seolah ia adalah salah satu dari ukiran maupun glas. Mencari-cari apa ada penyesalan di sana, atau bayang-bayang kesedihan, namun yang ada hanya Tetsuya, yang menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan dan mengalungkan tangannya ke sekitar bahu Ryouta untuk menariknya dekat.

Tetsuya tercium seperti mint, dan helai-helai rambutnya menggelitik wajah Ryouta saat ia memendam wajah mereka berdua. Ia menjaga matanya tetap lulus, mengkomunikasikan maksudnya dengan segala kejujuran yang ia punya, ketika ia mengucapkan janjinya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan jam ini tepat pada waktunya." ia membiarkan tangannya yang kalus mengelus pipi Tetsuya, dan kemudian menciumnya sekali, berdetak. "Kemudian, setelah itu…"

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu," Tetsuya memotong, dan menggenggam tangannya yang menempel di pipi dengan sayang. Di tengah malam seperti ini, saat sunyi, ia tidak yakin lebih ribut mana dari ribuan jarum detik jam atau debaran jantungnya. "Aku akan mengurus sisanya."

Atas amandemen ini, Ryouta tertawa kecil dan kemudian menggambar garis imajiner-di bahu Tetsuya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Mata Tetsuya menyipit. "Apa yang Seijuuro katakan padamu kemarin?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Ryouta menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, dan memandang lurus ke Tetsuya. Sisi main-mainnya bangkit kembali. "Lagipula, kau sekarang di sini. Apa kau terburu-buru?"

Tetsuya mendorong namun dengan tidak sungkan, wajah Ryouta yang kemudian mulai menelusuri jalur sensitif di lehernya. Ia tertawa. "Sekarang jam satu pagi, Ryouta. Dan kau tinggal punya sembilan hari untuk menyelesaikan jamnya."

"Oh, aku hampir selesai. Aku tinggal memasang jarum-jarumnya, dan menaruh semua mesinnya ke dalam badan utamanya. Hanya perlu banyak, banyak pasak. Dan vernis akhir."

"Kedengarannya berat."

"Hibur aku, kalau begitu."

Tetsuya tak lagi menghitung. Di ruang penuh debu ini, dengan Ryouta dalam jarak satu napas (dan lebih dekat lagi-) tiap detik bisa berarti selamanya. Di ruang waktu, Tetsuya menciptakan paradoks, membuat ruang memori tertentu dalam kepalanya yang mengingat tiap inci badan yang melekat padanya, ciuman yang bertalu-talu dan hampir menyembah. Ia merasa seperti di rumah. Rumah. Gravitasi hidupnya telah berubah.

Ketika cahaya pertama di ufuk tiba, Tetsuya melepas napas dan hanya memendam dirinya lebih dalam.

-x-

Jadi, ia telah berbohong pada Akashi.

Merapikan baju dan rambutnya, Kuroko dengan segala kamuflase yang semakin lihai dipasang dan ditanggalkannya belakangan ini, masuk ke ruang rapat panjang yang sudah mulai diisi beberapa orang bangsawan maupun para jendral, masing-masing dalam kostum mereka. Di ujung ruangan, dekat kusen-kusen jendela yang sekaligus menjadi dinding, Akashi tengah berbicara, menjelaskan sesuatu kepada seorang yang paling tidak dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Kemudian, seolah merasakan tatapan Tetsuya, ia menoleh sejenak, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tetsuya menatapnya datar, sebelum kemudian salah seorang dari petinggi itu menyapanya, dan perhatiannya sama sekali teralihkan. Ia menghiraukan tatapan Akashi, namun menurut, berdiri di pinggir ruangan, di belakangnya, selama rapat berlangsung, seperti pelayan yang menurut. Di depan semua orang ini, ia dapat berpura-pura tidak ada yang berubah.

Bahkan ketika siang menjelang, ketika ruangan itu mengosong dan para bangsawan itu pergi dengan hati yang puas atas ketentuan-ketentuan yang telah dinegosiasikan, Tetsuya dengan sopan menarik kursi Akashi mundur saat ia ingin bangkit.

"Aku tidak melihatmu tadi saat sarapan."

Mulai Akashi, pendek. Tapi senyumnya tajam, dan hampir merendahkan Tetsuya.

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan para pelayan yang harus kuurus. Aku sudah makan."

"Ah."

Kemudian Akashi berpindah, ke topik-topik lainnya yang didengarkan Tetsuya, mungkin dengan seksama, mungkin dengan setengah hati, sementara dalam kepalanya hanya ada orkestrasi jam-jam yang berdenting dan memori tentang wajah lain.

Melihat Tetsuya yang sedikit melamun kini, mendung, Akashi tertawa dalam. Ia mengenyampingkan perkamennya yang barusan, dan memulai yang baru.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan orang awam itu, Tetsuya. Masih banyak orang yang bersedia menemanimu di malam hari, kalau kau ingin rekomendasiku."

Tetsuya tak meliriknya, tak membiarkan Akashi melihat pandangannya yang menajam pada sudut jendela.

Akashi menganggap ini sebagai permisi dan kemudian melanjutkan, seperti nasihat. "Di awal, mungkin kau hanya akan menutup matamu dan membayangkan wajah orang lain. Tapi waktu akan mempertemukanmu dengan orang lain."

Tetsuya mendengus, memberontak. "Kau sendiri masih,"

"Aku hanya sesekali mengenangnya, apa itu salah?"

_Tentu_, gerutu Tetsuya dalam hati. _Dengan bermain shogi setiap hari selama sejam._

Namun ia diam saja. Membiarkan keheningan itu meresap, dan secara tidak langsung membiarkan pikiran Akashi menggenang untuk merefleksikan sifat hipokritnya sendiri, dalam sirkumstansi melepas, dan melupakan.

Tidak. Tetsuya tidak akan lupa.

Ia akan terus membuat.

-x-

Tetsuya selalu datang dalam jelmaannya sebagai bintang cemani. Gelap, melebur bersama malam. Tidak dapat dideteksi selain oleh mata-mata yang telah menunggu dengan tanpa pamrih.

Di bawah kanopi langit tengah malam, sendirian dengan banyak resah, Ryouta, berdiri di ambang pintu. Di sampingnya, selimut bersih yang hangat, bulu-bulunya bisa mengusir dingin. Satu lentera digantungkan di luar, Ryouta tanpa pikiran menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang nyaris kebas karena dingin. Ia cemas, karena awan berkumpul di atas dan asonansi jangkrik telah lama menyepi. Hujan akan segera turun.

Sampai derap langkah di kejauhan, ia mendongak, beban hatinya sedikit berkurang. Melipir ke undakan tangga terbawah, nyaris menjejak aspal, Ryouta mencondongkan kepalanya, sampai kereta skandal itu berhenti persis di depan batang hidungnya. Ia sendiri yang membukakan pintu, dengan percaya diri penuh mengulurkan tangan ke dalam.

Tetsuya mengambil tangan itu, menekannya canda, hingga ia ditarik paksa(dengan lembut, terlalu lembut) dan masuk ke dalam jerat tangan besar Ryouta, kini tertawa lega.

Ryouta melingkupi Tetsuya dengan selimut tadi, sembari Tetsuya berkata pada kusir itu untuk menunggu seperti biasa. Ryouta menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

Tetsuya sedikit sesak ketika Ryouta menariknya langsung ke kamar, tanpa preambul. Dasar pengrajin. Dasar pengrajin.

Ryouta terkekeh pelan, atas pikiran Tetsuya yang meleset, walau hanya sedikit. Matanya mengerling dengan sedikit perhatian. Ia maju dan mengecup kelopak mata Tetsuya, dengan lembut medorongnya ke atas kasur.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya_cchi_. Kau pasti capek cekali."

Atas permintaan ini Tetsuya merengut, berpikir Ryouta selalu sedikit bebal dari kebanyakan orang.

"Aku tidak datang kemari untuk tidur, tuan seniman yang mengaku mengerti urgensi waktu. Waktu kita tidak banyak, gunakan dengan bijaksana."

Ryouta tertawa keras sekali sampai Tetsuya harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, paranoid tetangga akan memergoki mereka. Namun dengan ini ia tidak mempersiapkan diri ketika Ryouta memitingnya dengan kaki dan tangan, dengan mulut. Tetsuya tidak berontak.

Ketika mereka berpisah(dengan sedikit tidak rela, tidak pernah rela), Ryouta dengan ujung telunjuknya menyusuri pundak Tetsuya, menuju kanopi matanya, lurus lekuk lehernya, lalu titik di bahunya hingga ke pergelangan Tetsuya, di situ ia berhenti. Di angkatnya tangan tak tercela itu, ke atas kepala Tetsuya, dan membuat gerakan seperti melingkari dan mengukur dengan dua jarinya.

Tetsuya mendesah, sedikit tidak sabar. "Kau sedang apa?"

Ryouta terlalu tekun hingga ia sungkan untuk menjawab, alih-alih, ia meladeni Tetsuya dengan mulutnya lagi. "Tangan Tetsuya_cchi_ kecil sekali, seperti perempuan."

"Apa kau berharap aku seorang perempuan?" tanya Tetsuya, main-main.

Ryouta refleks kembali ke mata Tetsuya, matanya berbilur konfesi maaf, _bukan begitu. Tetsuyacchi sudah sempurna begini, jangan berubah ya, maafkan aku, _sembari ia mengecup mata Tetsuya, mencium pipinya, dan kembali ke matanya, memberikan seisi dunia ke dalam pangkuan Tetsuya.

"Aku tahu," balas Tetsuya, akhirnya, untuk segala Ryouta yang ia terima, "aku tahu."

Tersisa enam hari lagi, sampai jam itu selesai.

Tetsuya membiarkan dirinya jatuh malam itu, dan menggenggam tekadnya sendiri, setiap sekon, setiap memori yang diketikkan oleh tetes-tetes hujan yang bercucuran di luar, menghapuskan aroma pertemuan kecil mereka, hingga di masa depan nanti ia akan menengok, dan akan menertawai Akashi karena ia tak sedikitpun merasa menyesal.

-x-

Akashi telah membuat banyak persiapan. Nyaris waktu senggangnya habis hanya karena ini. Dan ketika ia sedang tidak berada dalam jangkauan Tetsuya; di waktu lelap, di jeda rapat dan jalan-jalan sore, di antara jabatan tangan bersama kolega yang baru kembali dari perbatasan.

Ia telah mengatur pekerja untuk membersihkan menara tertinggi manor, untuk ditempati jam itu, dan sembari menyuruh Tetsuya menyiapkan teh Akashi telah mengirim surat, kepada tangan-tangan yang hanya bisa dibeli dengan harga tinggi, sebagai pion-pion tersembuyi, bila nanti memang dibutuhkan. Tangan-tangan semesta bawah.

Sementara itu, ia juga sering menghabiskan waktu tanpa rencana-rencana, dan pada alinia ini Akashi akan membuka jendela kamarnya yang tinggi, hanya pada malam hari, sembari ia memerintahkan pemain musik didatangkan ke manor, untuk mendiamkan segala kurva dan angka yang terlalu lama berbenah di otaknya.

Tetsuya telah ia biarkan kembali ke kamarnya, mengingat hari ini jadwal kunjungan bertumpuk-tumpuk dan ia pun menyertainya kemana-mana, dan waktu pun telah larut. Lagipula, bukanlah dispersi bila Tetsuya berada duduk di kursi ruangan ini, ketika Akashi menginginkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak benar-benar sendiri, kalau ia mau jujur.

Karena pada periode tertentu, ketika palet dalam mimpinya mulai jelas dan dari situ terbentuk potret-potret yang tidak pernah ia rindukan, berwujud sepasang tangan kurus lentik di atas tuts yang berdentang sampai ke ufuk, di bawah tingkap langit dengan samudera sebagai alasnya, kepalanya sewarna rumput terhijau yang pernah ia lihat.

Pada masa ini, yang nyaris datang tiap sebulan sekali, mimpi-mimpi itu terlepas dan menjadi nyata. Dalam spiral abu-abu yang tidak pernah ia kenal, garis-garis bintang di langit, kurir surat menjelang subuh(kepalanya yang tertunduk), dewa-dewi perang, darah, petak shogi, darah, _darah_─_siapa itu Shintarou↽_

Akashi adalah pribadi cerdik, dan penuh perhitungan. Ia tidak membiarkan orang-orang melihat keadaannya di masa ini dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata, untuk alasan apapun, atas dirinya. Karena inilah, tabula rasa miliknya, momentum ketika hal yang sekarang memudar menjadi serpih-serpihan kaca yang tertiup angin dan waktu pun akan menjumpainya di esok hari. Ia tidak akan mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Hingga, ketika pianis langganan itu diperintahkan masuk(ia sudah dibalut terlebih dahulu dengan setelan malam yang longgar dan mudah dilepas, berlapis sutera), di antara draperi jendela yang melayang tertiup angin dan bianca bermelodi itu, Akashi akan maju. Mendengarkan dan menyaksikan jari-jari itu melahirkan nada-nada yang polos, dan berani seperti tetesan embun pertama yang menyentuh aspal.

Sampai melodi itu harus sumbang karena Akashi menyeret pianis itu beserta sematan di kepalanya yang hijau yang (nyaris, nyaris sekali) sama, ke atas pembaringan.

Setiap bulan, ketika bulan menghirap dan waktu pun melambat, lewat detik-detik yang bermetamorfosis menjadi menit hingga ke putaran jam, menuju ufuk. (Seperti yang telah ia katakan pada Tetsuya, selalu),

Akashi bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain.

-x-

Ryouta mengendurkan dirinya, menilai. Tangannya bergerak menjamah sudut-sudut berliku dan mini pada rangka jam astronomi, kini hampir selesai. Mengambil obeng dan kaca pembesar, mulai memutar searah jarum jam. Dua belas putaran, _masih longgar_, empat belas, _sedikit lagi_, lima belas, pas!

Ia beranjak ke petak lain meja, mulutnya mengapit berlian marun, ornamen terakhir untuk di pasangkan sebagai angka penunjuk. Lem khusus perekat terbaik berhasil diambil, kini ia mengoles pada bagian timbul belakang batu itu, menancapkannya pada area yang menunggu.

Ia mundur, menilai lagi. Seratus empat belas jarum pada poros utama, _cek, _vibrasi gerigi paling besar sempurna, _cek, _gesekan gerigi sedang dan kecil, _cek, _merkurius, venus, bumi,..., saturnus,..., _cek_.

Ryouta berbalik, menuju permukaan belakang jam, kini, membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar bulan sabit menerobos menabrak permukaannya, ia berbalik lagi, ke bagian depan jam. Ribuan permata nyaris mikroskopis bertindak sebagai bintang, serta garis-garis konstelsi tipis dan dewa-dewi yang lebih halus pula, memantulkan berkas sinar bulan, _cek._

Semuanya telah selesai dibuat. Ryouta hanya perlu membenarkan sudut penyangga, memeliturnya sampai sempurna, lalu membuat kotak kayu untuk mengepak.

Ryouta mengerling pada kalender di meja. Masih ada tiga angka sebelum lingkaran merah..

Tiga hari lagi hingga waktu tenggat dan ia pun terbebas dari beban ini. Ia masih punya tiga hari lagi.

Mengambil bahan kulit yang tersiksa, dan gergaji khusus, ia mulai memotong menurut cetak biru pada kepalanya. Meliku ke kiri, sedikit kurva di kanan, lurus hingga ke pangkal. _Jangan lupa, tulangnya sedikit menonjol dekat telapak tangan, sembilan belas senti sepuluh mili, kira-kira, jangan lupa, ia tidak suka warna yang mencolok._

Ryouta berputar, lolos di antara desis logam yang dipanasi, sisa permata yang akan segera dikikir, dan ribuan denting dan detak yang selalu, membuatnya buta kepada dunia. Loyal pada rencana kecilnya.

Ia akan membuat satu jam lagi.

-x-

Tetsuya pelan-pelan merasa manor itu bukan rumahnya lagi.

Ketika pagi, ia sampai kembali di antara pelayan yang mulai lalu lalang, setelah ia tidak pernah tidur selelap itu selain setelah dibujuk Ryouta─ia merasa dinding-dinding putih manor itu tak begitu lagi dikenalnya, tidak menyambut bayangannya. Lorong-lorongnya yang panjang kehilangan ketukan detik-detik yang telah menyanyikannya lagu tidur tiap ia terjaga, selama dua jam yang kini dirampas, namun tetap ada di sana sebagai bagian dari tuan pengrajin dan biliknya yang tidak lebih besar dari kloset Tetsuya.

Maka, ia memutar otaknya untuk mengikuti kemauan yang menggebu, setengahnya akibat hormon yang tidak pernah tahu ia punya. Tetsuya tahu ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja, karena Akashi mempunyai kuasa dan akan mencarinya ke seluruh kolong langit bila ia berani memberontak. Terlebih lagi, Ryouta sepertinya kurang tahu tentang gravitasi dari keadaan ini.

Lagipula Akashi kelihatan sudah cukup bahagia dengan berbagai-bagai rutinitas yang disusunnya (atas ide Tetsuya) untuk membantunya cukup fungsional sehari-hari.

Dengan beberapa ide di kepalanya, Tetsuya mengetuk pintu kamar tidur utama itu, dan tanpa menunggu permisi, masuk.

-x-

"Ah, Tetsuya."

Akashi, dalam kemeja yang tak dikancingkan sampai atas, dan celana sutranya, duduk sementara seorang pelayan menuangkan teh kamomil. Di sisi ruangan, seorang pelacur tampak kembali masuk dalam pakaiannya, tak tergesa-gesa. Pemandangan yang tipikal, setiap bulan. Tetsuya tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Walaupun ia sudah mendapat tidur lelap-dan Akashi juga mendapatkan malam yang menyenangkan, semuanya tetap terasa belum imbang.

"Aku ingin pergi mengunjungi jam pesananku hari ini, dan juga mengunjungi daerah anu dan anu untuk melihat kondisi proyek yang terakhir kali kita bicarakan. Sementara aku pergi," di sini Akashi menerima tehnya, dan Tetsuya menolak tawaran pelayan. "Bisakah kau membuat undangan?"

"Undangan?"

"Aku ingin membuat pesta."

"..."

Akashi tersenyum tajam seperti biasa, jika ia tahu sesuatu yang Tetsuya tidak ketahui. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, melambai kepada pelacur itu pergi. "Kurasa banyak yang harus kita rayakan belakangan ini. Dan dua hari lagi, jam pesananku selesai. Dan sebentar lagi, musim dingin akan datang."

_Ah._

Jika Tetsuya melayangkan pandangannya ke kaki-kaki langit, memang awan-awan musim dingin sudah datang, bergulung-gulung dan segera akan mengisi hari-hari dengan cuaca yang turun dan angin dingin yang menghembus. Tak heran kemarin Ryouta bersikukuh menimbunnya di bawah selimut.

Musim dingin sudah di pelupuk mata. Musim-musim di mana Tetsuya paling menikmatinya karena perjalanan panjang dan tanah yang berlapis tipis es, berderak-derak di bawah sepatu bootnya, dan gambar-gambar kristal di jendela. Ia harap Ryouta tidak lupa membesarkan perapiannya.

"...kau terlihat jauh lebih baik." Komentar Akashi, setelah ia membicarakan teknis acara, dan seperti kebiasan mereka beberapa hari ini, didengarkan Tetsuya dengan satu telinga. "Kurasa kau sudah mengambil banyak istirahat untuk mengatur kembali prioritasmu."

Tetsuya menjaga tatapannya tetap datar, namun ia, seperti banyak pengaruh yang telah didapatkannya dari Akashi, bukan seorang yang pemaaf.

Ketika Akashi selesai dengan teh paginya, ia menyusup dalam jas kerjanya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan, membuat Tetsuya meminggir.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi." Akashi menoleh, sebelum ia pergi. "Buatkan juga satu undangan untuk tukang jam itu."

-x-

Siang tiba.

Ryouta sedang sibuk mengulum salah satu potongan gula-gula, sementara tangannya bekerja dengan lincah mengasah dan memasang roda-roda gigi kecil, potongan metal, dan permata yang masih berserakan di mejanya.

Instingnya membuatnya berhenti ketika mendengar samar-samar arakan kereta kuda. Daripada suara kereta kuda Tetsuya yang bergemerincing, kali ini ada langkah-langkah banyak yang lebih berat, dan membuat suasana mencekam.

Ketika ia hampir sampai ke pintu, seseorang telah membunyikan bel dan kurang sepersekian sekon dari bunyi itu, pintunya terayun terbuka. Akashi kelihatan kurang senang dengan noda di sarung tangannya memegang pegangan pintu yang usang itu, terlebih lagi ketika melihat ke ruang yang masih sama. Seorang ajudannya (yang sayangnya bukan Tetsuya, Tetsuya tersayang) berdiri di pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka.

Ryouta cepat beradaptasi. Ia mengembangkan tangannya menangkupkannya, membungkuk. "Yang Mulia."

Akashi dengan luwes mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat Tetsuya sering duduk, membuat senyum Ryouta tak bergeming. "Bagaimana dengan pesananku?"

Ryouta mendecak ingat. "Mengenai itu─sebenarnya jamnya sudah selesai." Kemudian ia mengambil langkah-langkah panjang ke seberang ruangan, tempat sebuah sosok paling tinggi di antara para jam, tertutup kain tipis putih. Dengan satu tarikan, Ryouta menampakkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama sebulan lebih, sebulan yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Jam itu sebuah karya besar.

Dengan beberapa inci lebih tinggi dan lebar darinya, jam itu berdiri dengan kayu-kayu jati dan cendana, selebar pria dewasa, dan kokoh berpelitur gelap. Di tiap pinggiran, Ryouta memahat bujur sangkar-bujur sangkar dan ornamen malaikat, bunga-bunga semua yang ia ketahui tentang isi surga. Di bagian depan jam itu, tertutup dari gelas yang disepuh rapih, terlihat bandul tinggi yang terbuat dari emas dan ditatah dengan safir dan topaz, bergantian. Di baliknya tersembunyi rantai-rantai yang bergerak seiring tiap gerakan. Dan di bujur sangkar paling atas jam itu sendiri, terdapat lingkaran besar yang berisi banyak lingkaran yang tumpang tindih di dalamnya, bersepuh emas dan digoresi beraturan, namun tak satupun jarumnya akan bersentuhan satu sama lain. Lingkaran-lingkaran itu menunjukkan berbagai-bagai satuan penanggalan, dengan simbol-simbol kedua belas rasi bintang dan planit-planit bergantian berputar sesuai porosnya, dan juga tiap jam dan menit. Warna papannya menguning dan di tiap-tiap pergantian tahunnya diberi tatah batu manik. Biru dan emas. Berlian di porosnya.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. Ilmunya untuk mebaca bintang meraba-raba jam itu, memeriksa setiap penanggalannya yang dibuat dengan sangat teliti dan elegan. Jam itu telah bergerak, tiap-tiap jarum lebih lambat dari yang lainnya, angkuh seperti perawakannya.

Seperti dirinya.

Ketika Akashi menoleh, Ryouta berdiri dengan sedikit senyum yang ia kulum malu-malu, dan mungkin, sedikit saja, saat itu, Akashi memandangnya lebih dari seorang dengan tingkah laku seperti bocah.

"Aku menyukai jam ini."

Bocah itu sebaiknya tahu berat dari pernyataan itu, karena di dalam dua dekade hidupnya yang pelan-pelan menyeret ke dekade ke tiga, Akashi amat hemat dalam memberikan pengakuan.

Ryouta tercengar-cengir. Kemudian, ketika Akashi kembali menghadap ke depannya, dimana meja pengrajin itu penuh dengan benda-benda berserakan, dan kembali ke model bisnis.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk mengambil jamnya. Dan mengenai pembayaran dan untuk mengganti bahan-bahan─"

"Mengenai itu─"

Ryouta berani memotongnya, membuat Akashi mengangkat alis, dan bertanya apa, karena sebaiknya ia punya alasan bagus untuk membantah.

"Saya sebenarnya─sudah sangat senang diberi kesempatan dan materi untuk membuat jam sebagus ini, dan mengetahui bahwa Baginda yang akan menerimanya─perasaan senang saya tidak terkira. Ini sebuah kehormatan, sungguh."

Tangan si pirang itu tidak berhenti membuat gambar-gambar di udara sembari ia berbicara. Aktif sekali. "Dan kalau boleh, saya mengajukan, sebenarnya kesempatan ini sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai imbalan dari hadiah saya untuk Yang Mulia."

"Kau menyepelekan imbalanku." Akashi menungkas, mulai tidak senang dengan arah percakapan ini sambil merogoh ke saku dalam mantelnya dan menarik sebuah kotak kecil, dari kayu pinus, yang berisi beberapa tumpuk uang-uang yang licin. Menyodorkannya ke atas meja.

Ryouta berkedip melihatnya, namun senyumnya hormat dan tidak luntur. "Kalau boleh─hambamu yang laknat ini─menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih dari apa yang Tuan taruh dalam kotak itu."

Akashi mendelik, namun dia menunggu karena tahu pengrajin ini belum selesai bicara. Ia baru sampai pada tahap basa-basi.

"Sejak kecil saya dibesarkan dalam bilik kecil ini, oleh kakek saya sendiri, saya mempunyai paman dan bibi juga, namun tidak pernah seorang teman. Sudah berulangkali saya berpikir pindah dari sini. Namun ketika saya terus menerus berhadapan dengan jarum dan semua yang membentuk tempat ini, kali ini saya yakin, saya ingin meminta Yang Mulia untuk membiarkan saya tinggal dan mengurus tempat ini sampai akhir hidup saya. Saya tidak meminta lebih."

"Kau tidak meminta lebih," ulang Akashi, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk paham, "kau tidak meminta lebih termasuk sekertaris pribadiku?"

Ryouta tercekat, rona-rona bersalah dan malu kini ada di pipinya. Namun ia tidak menghindari mata Akashi ketika dengan penuh resolusi dan tekad ia menjawab. "Kalau boleh jujur, saya sangat menginginkannya, lebih dari yang lain."

Akashi mengangkat ujung bibirnya, menikmati semua ini. Sebersit ide muncul dalam benaknya. Ia akan membiarkan pengrajin ini senang, _kali ini saja, _lagipula jamnya berharga lebih dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

"Aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta di manorku, besok, urusan bisnis dan sekalian memamerkan jam itu. Kau datanglah. _Sekertarisku sendiri _yang akan mengantarkan undangannya kepadamu."

-x-

Akashi tidak berbohong. Empat jam kemudian, Tetsuya tiba dengan kereta biasa, mengetuk pintu dan membiarkan dirinya masuk. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang ia mencapai Ryouta, yang tidak terlihat seterkejut dibanding bayangannya.

Ryouta menuntunnya untuk duduk, di kursi yang masih panas oleh presensi Akashi tadi. Tetsuya tidak mengetahui ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya, dapat menangkap keganjilan kecil ini.

Ryouta memberikan senyum, menangkup tangan Tetsuya dengan tangannya sendiri, dan menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya_cchi _ke sini saat hari masih siang. Ada apa?"

Dengan itulah Tetsuya melepaskan semua topengnya, kecemasannya kentara sekali sembari ia mengeraskan tautannya pada Ryouta. "Akashi─dia mengundangmu ke pesta besok, kau─apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Ryouta meremas tangan Tetsuya, menariknya ke arahnya sendiri. "Kupikir kita tak perlu merencanakan apapun, kau tahu, tadi beliau sendiri ke sini untuk menemuiku. Kurasa beliau tidak mempunyai niat buruk."

Tetsuya melepaskan diri segera, secara refleks mendengar berita ini. Kemudian, dengan sedikit sekali sakit hati menatap Ryouta. Menuntut dengan tegas. "Kau tidak bilang ia ke sini. Apa yang dia bicarakan denganmu?"

"Masalah sepele, sebenarnya," mulai Ryouta, menimbang-nimbang untuk meraih kembali tangan Tetsuya yang jelas sekali marah atas berita ini, "pada awalnya beliau memintaku membuat jam lagi, dan karena itulah ia menyuruhku pindah, ke kota ini."

Ryouta menangkap decak tidak sabar dan tidak setuju dari Tetsuya, dengan itu melanjutkan dengan terburu-buru. "Tapi tenanglah, aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya aku ingin tinggal di sini. Dan..." kerling mata Ryouta belum pernah sejernih itu ketika ia melanjutkan, "bahwa aku menginginkanmu, lebih dari apapun."

Tetsuya hampir tersedak, di antara perasaan marah dan terkejut dan merasa bodoh dengan konfesi itu. Namun bertahun-tahun hidup satu atap dengan Akashi telah membuatnya lebih tegar, dan tidak mudah memaafkan kekonyolan seperti ini. Ia mundur, jauh dari Ryouta.

"Kau─bicara seperti itu padanya─kau tidak tahu─dia bukan tipikal pemberi restu terhadap pembangkangan seperti ini─"

Langkah Ryouta pelan namun pasti mencapai Tetsuya, meraih pundak itu dengan segala solusi atas kerumitan ini. "Beliau tidak memberikan reaksi buruk ketika aku berkata seperti itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah cemas."

_Aku cemas sekali_. _Aku takut sekali kehilanganmu. _Pikir Tetsuya, sembari ia membiarkan pengrajin itu mendekapnya dalam, mengelus-elus pundak Tetsuya dengan harapan akan menghilangkan bebannya. Di antara tangan Ryouta dan napasnya yang berhembus mengalirkan euforia ketenangan pada Tetsuya, ia merasa sedikit ruang pada kekalutannya.

"Baiklah," Tetsuya berkata pada akhirnya, menyenangkan Ryouta, menuntun Ryouta hingga beberapa senti jarak di antara mereka. "Kita perlu mengurus setelan yang akan kau pakai nanti. Aku membawakan beberapa, kau cobalah."

Ryouta linglung sementara Tetsuya mulai melepas kemejanya, untuk diganti dengan tunik gelap yang halus. Pas sekali, puas Tetsuya sembari ia menautkan kancingnya satu persatu, dan Ryouta membuat komentar seperti ia tidak pantas memakai setelan mahal seperti ini.

_Kau tampan, tampan sekali._

Sampai ketika Tetsuya menuntunnya untuk mematut di depan cermin, Ryouta hampir tidak puas, dan merasa tidak betah, mengatakannya pada Tetsuya. Namun Tetsuya, dalam sedikit getar bergeming mengamati pantulan Ryouta. Ia tidak meladeni Ryouta.

Ia melihat bayangan Akashi di sana.

Ryouta menepuk bahu Tetsuya pelan, menarik Tetsuya dari alinia menakutkan itu, memintanya agar segera melepas tuniknya. Ia lebih nyaman dengan kemeja belepotan oleh cet yang sudah menjadi kawannya tiap hari. Tetsuya tertawa pelan, memahami.

Tangan Tetsuya bergerak melipat dengan presisi,meletakkanya di atas bagian meja yang bersih. "Kalau baru lima menit saja kau tidak bisa menahannya, apa rencanamu besok nanti? Pesta itu akan memakan waktu berjam-jam."

Ryouta menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari ia terkekeh tanpa perhatian diri, dan menumpas jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengambil Tetsuya, untuk ia nikmati sendiri, tangannya menangkup pipi Tetsuya. Tetsuya bisa mendengarnya, ribuan _thump thump _yang saling berlomba untuk keluar. Detak jantung Ryouta.

"Aku bisa menahan tiga jam, bahkan tujuh, sebelas─_seumur hidupku_ asal Tetsuya_cchi _ada di sana menemaniku."

_Bigbang._

Tetsuya tidak puas dengan ini. Ia menyingkirkan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam sana, di dalam hatinya, untuk mencubit ujung hidung Ryouta. Matanya berkilat dengan tantangan, "Kau tidak usah bermulut manis. Pria harus membuktikan kata-katanya."

Senyum Ryouta mengembang, telah mengantisipasi ini. Sembari ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Tetsuya, ia menuntun dan mendudukkan Tetsuya di atas meja kerjanya. Sementara Tetsuya penasaran dengan keabsenan jawaban Ryouta, ia mengamati tangan Ryouta menepi ke laci meja, dan menarik sesuatu dari sana.

Sesuatu yang panjang dan sedikit membundar di tengah, mirip jam tangan.

"Aku tidak cuma membual, kau tahu," pembelaan Ryouta, tangannya bergerak mengangkat satu tangan Tetsuya, menelusuri nadinya hingga ke titik pertemuan dengan telapak, ia menaruh benda itu.

Memang benar jam tangan, bahan kulitnya yang coklat gelap bertindak sebagai tali, telah dijahit dengan seribu permata gelap nyaris mikroskopis di setiap sisinya, terus hingga ke poros utama. Di pusat pertemuan itu, adalah gerigi dan roda terhalus yang dibalut dengan platina, dibuat tidak mengilap, namun teksturnya adalah yang terhalus pernah Tetsuya rasakan. Menara-menara kecil berdiri pada keempat ujung lingkaran itu, terbuat dari batu yang memantulkan sinar bulan. Pada tengah poros utama, telah diukir dengan batu yang sama dua belas angka sebagai yang ditunjuk oleh pedang terkecil yang terus bergerak seolah-olah mengingatkan tuannya bahwa waktu tidak pernah berbaik hati menunggu siapapun.

Ryouta melingkarkan jam itu dan kembali ke bagian bawah di mana nadi Tetsuya berdetak paling kencang, paling hidup, dan menautkan kaitnya.

Matanya kembali pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya_cchi _pakailah ini, sampai pestanya selesai," Ryouta tersenyum, meminta, sejuta harapan di letakkannya di pangkuan Tetsuya, "sampai waktu yang ada di sini," ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke jantung Tetsuya, kemudian ke jantungnya sendiri, "dan di sini berhenti bergerak. Aku harap Tetsuya_cchi _mau melakukannya untukku."

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya, namun seribu klausa tidak mau diajak kompromi, agar keluar, mengatakan seribu _aku mau, apa kau gila, tentu saja aku mau_ kepada Ryouta. Ia panik, belum pernah sepanik ini.

Ketika tenung mata Ryouta menangkap hirukpikuk dalam diri Tetsuya, ia beranjak dari berlututnya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan mengecup Tetsuya. Dengan seribu, _aku tahu, aku mengerti, _yang diikrarkan lewat jemari dan mulut dan segala Ryouta yang bisa ia berikan, dan menarik Tetsuya dalam. Tetsuya bisa apa selain membalasnya.

Dalam ribuan detak jantung dan jarum yang terhasilkan pada momentum ini, di sekitar mereka berdua, pada mereka berdua, bayang gelap Akashi seluruhnya lenyap dari benak Tetsuya.

-x-

Dibutuhkan nyali besar dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menghadapi pesta ini.

Ia tahu benar apa yang akan dihadapinya, sekaligus meraba-raba di kegelapan yang adalah intrik-intrik yang mungkin ditebarkan oleh Akashi untuk menjebak mereka berdua. Tapi atasannya itu menutup komunikasi sebagaimana yang telah dilakukan Tetsuya, untuk mencegahnya menggali lebih dalam, dan apa daya, Tetsuya bukan orang yang pandai dalam berbicara dan memberontak. Ia dan Akashi mungkin sama-sama pintar dalam bergerilya, dan banyak masalah muncul jika kepentingan mereka berdua bergesekan.

(Lagi, apa sebenarnya kepentingan_nya _dalam sesuatu yang privat antara Tetsuya dan siapapun yang menjadi teman tidurnya? Bukankah ia sendiri tidak pernah berkomentar, ataupun berpihak selama ini ketika melihat Akashi jatuh terjerembab dan bangkit lagi).

Entahlah. Keesokan harinya, jam itu tiba, tanpa Ryouta di dalam gerobak besarnya yang dijaga banyak pelayan agar tidak bergoyang maupun lecet sedikitpun, karena Akashi tidak pernah meminta kurang dari kesempurnaan. Dengan hati berdenyut-denyut nyeri, Tetsuya melihat bagaimana jam itu diperlakukan bak terbuat dari porselin dan diangkat menuju ruang pesta tempatnya akan dipamerkan, beserta banyak koleksi barang seni lainnya, semua hasil jarahan dan mencerminkan kepribadian bosnya itu (bukan, bukan sebentar lagi). Andai Ryouta di sini, pikir Tetsuya, meraba lingkaran kulit itu di balik lengan panjangnya sambil merindukan tangan dan jari-jari panjang itu menguntai tegang di tengkuk dan bahunya.

Tapi Ryouta seharusnya memang tidak masuk ke sini, tepat langsung ke mulut singa. Manor ini, yang tiba-tiba asingnya─menjulang tinggi dan pilar-pilarnya tidak juga pernah menyisakan hal-hal yang manis untuk Tetsuya, yang tumbuh besar di bawah tangan guru dan pengasuh sebelum orang tuanya benar-benar tiada, dan kemudian ia mengabdi menjadi teman tuan muda itu sejak ia mulai menghadiri pelajaran-pelajaran. Ia sudah melihat banyak ide kompleks dan eksentrik bermunculan dan dieksekusi secara elegan oleh Akashi, terhadap para pemberontak, bandit, ataupun pelayan yang mengacaukan acara favoritnya sendiri bersama Shintarou.

Kecuali, bila tidak ada yang elegan tentang apa yang mungkin dipikirkan kepala merah itu terhadap Ryouta-_nya_. Tolong, apapun kecuali Ryouta-_nya_, karena Tetsuya ingin hidup, ingin jam di tangannya tak pernah berhenti, dan mungkin suatu hari sangkar-sangkar waktu akan berhenti berputar, dan pada saat itu ia masih akan bersamanya, entah di dunia ini ataupun di akhirat.

Maka dengan lilitan jam tangan itu, sesuatu yang dibuat Ryouta dan membuatnya seolah selalu menggenggam tangan Tetsuya di sana, ia mencoba dan mencoba.

"Akashi-kun." _Tolong beritahu aku apa yang kau rencanakan._

_Bila itu ditujukan pada Ryouta, tujukanlah padaku saja._

_Bila itu ditujukan pada kami berdua, biarkan aku menyusun rencana melawanmu seorang._

Tapi, mengetahui kharisma dan hal-hal buruk yang dapat Akashi perbuat baginya, belum sempat Tetsuya mencari kata-kata paling tidak ofensif, Akashi menutup bukunya, dan beranjak pergi dengan segala keegoisan yang telah dipakai Tetsuya terhadapnya.

Karena ketika Tetsuya melihat punggungnya, ia tahu seberapa banyak luka yang ada di sana dan tidak ingin menambahinya lagi.

Kini mereka seimbang.

-x-

Maka pesta itu pun dimulai tanpa Tetsuya dapat membuat banyak persiapan.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ia bangun dan memakai mantelnya yang menjuntai anggun, abu-abu, seperti langit musim dingin yang telah tiba. Winter gala memang seharusnya menjadi acara wajib di manor Seijuuro, yang telah menjadi tradisi, namun mereka berhenti merayakannya secara rutin semenjak perang beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika para prajurit pulang dengan berdarah dan burung-burung gagak menguliti mayatnya yang bergelimpangan di garis depan.

(Setelah itu, desas-desus mengatakan tuan muda mereka sendiri yang maju, dan menang, dengan kounti sebelah dan berhasil menaklukannya, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih yang membuatnya lebih membenci mereka daripada kekalahan itu sendiri)

Cahaya matahari yang pucat menampakkan sinarnya, dan hanya akan sebentar lagi sebelum malam akan terhampar di udara, maka Tetsuya ingin menjemputnya sembari masih ada cahaya. Ryouta membukakan pintu dengan ceria, seolah ia masih tidak mengerti-dan dia tidak akan bisa mengerti, ia dibebaskan dengan kebebasan dan kau terperangkap dalam tembok-tembok putih itu-Tetsuya tak punya apa-apa untuk ditawarkan sementara hatinya berdarah pelan-pelan, namun oh semua itu tetap saja manis hingga membuatnya tersenyum hingga sudut-sudut matanya berkerut.

Ia membaringkan stelan yang sudah dilicinkan dengan parfum dan uap, masih hangat di sentuhan, dan tertawa kecil sembari Ryouta mengelus detilnya yang akan mengkomplemen kulitnya yang putih dan warna matanya yang cokelat, hangat, namun tetap saja ia lebih suka memakai kemeja usang dan celemek beserta gigi-gigi roda dan obeng di jangkauan.

Tetsuya mengklaim hak istimewa untuk membantunya memakai pakaian itu, memastikannya jatuh dengan tepat sesuai perbaikan penjahitnya. Tubuh Ryouta yang ramping dibungkus dengan macam-macam satin putih, sulaman halus di kerah dan mantel panjang warna beludru warna biru laut yang menutup torso dengan aksen benang-benang emas, jatuh dengan luwes membuat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang. Tanpa ampun, Tetsuya mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya dan menjaga semua itu agar tampak rapi apabila Ryouta bergerak-gerak dengan lasak sekalipun.

"Tetsuya_cchi..._apa kau terbiasa memakai pakaian ketat dan tebal seperti ini setiap hari?" Keluh Ryouta, sekarang ia mengerti mungkin kenapa para bangsawan sering sekali merengut. Pakaian mereka begitu _ketat_ dan berlapis-lapis, tidakkah mereka pernah berkeringat?

Tetsuya berbalik, kini menyemati mantelnya dengan sebuah bros putih, yang terbuat dari bunga yang diawetkan. Simbol khas winter gala. Tetsuya mendengarkannya dan tersenyum, toh. "Kau akan terbiasa jika harus melakukan ini setiap hari," jelasnya. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi, ke tempat tidur, tempat aksesoris terakhir tergeletak. Satu topeng beludru yang berwarna biru gelap dan bersulam emas, dan satu lagi abu-abu dengan perak, miliknya. Tetsuya meraih milik Ryouta, dan menyerahkannya.

"Adalah suatu kebiasaan untuk memulai gala musim dingin dengan waltz dimana semua orang memakai topeng. Agar di gala musim semi nanti, mereka semua akan melepas topengnya." Jelas Tetsuya, kini duduk di atas pembaringan Ryouta dengan lepas, dan mengamati topengnya sendiri. Ryouta tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat itu, walaupun jika ia mau.

Kemudian, ekspresi Tetsuya digantikan dengan senyum penuh pengetahuan seperti yang biasa disimpannya hanya untuk Ryouta.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang ksatria." Komentarnya. Dan ini, mampu membuat Ryouta tersemu malu lebih daripada ketika Akashi memuji jamnya.

Dengan setengah main-main, Ryouta kemudian berlutut, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, bila ia ingin melihat Tetsuya merunduk menatapnya dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang dan lembut. Kemudian Ryouta mengecup lekuk alisnya dan matanya, satu persatu. Dan pucuk hidungnya, membuat Tetsuya menyudahi komentar-komentarnya yang selalu membuat Ryouta mabuk kepayang, tidak pernah gagal.

"Kalau aku lahir sebagai ksatria, maka aku ingin selalu melindungi Tetsuya_cchi_."

Ryouta menatap ke dalam matanya dalam, sebelum menciumnya, lama di mulut mereka berdua yang meleleh dan membuat ujung-ujung jari Tetsuya menekuk.

Ketika Ryouta menciumnya lagi dan lagi, ke penghabisan, Tetsuya tak tahu apa yang dapat menebusnya bila ia kehilangan Ryouta.

-x-

Pesta di kediaman Seijuuro membuat membat gerbang-gerbangnya yang kokoh dan tertutup rapat, kini dibuka dan sepanjang jalan yang dikelilingi maze semak-semak mawar dan tulip, kini mati dan layu karena dingin, diterangi oleh obor-obor. Kereta-kereta terbaik, ditarik banyak kuda, berhenti silih berganti untuk menampakkan wanita dalam gaun-gaun beludru dan tafetta, dan bertopeng dengan berbagai-bagai bulu angsa, semuanya gemerlap dan bernuansa musim dingin yang panjang yang akan datang. Para bangsawan, dengan stelan panjang mereka, tongkat dan pedang, semuanya berusaha terlihat sebermartabat mungkin untuk menghadiri gala besar namun selektif ini.

Ryouta sudah dapat melihat kastil yang merangkap manor itu dari kejauhan, megah dan berbentuk seperti benteng, jalan-jalannya yang diterangi obor dan penjaga berkuda membuatnya sedikit bergidik mengenai kekuatan yang dimiliki Akashi.

Di hadapannya, dalam kereta kencana yang penuh bantalan satin, Tetsuya duduk dengan tenang dan berpangku tangan, melayangkan pandangannya keluar. _Ia pasti terbiasa dengan pesta-pesta semacam ini_, pikir Ryouta.

Tetsuya pasti menyadari tatapannya yang grogi, untuk kemudian meremas lutut Ryouta dan tersenyum padanya, menenangkan. "Ada apa?"

"Eh.. aku hanya berpikir, apa nanti ketika kita turun dari kereta, kita harus sudah memakai topengnya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kita masih harus memakainya hingga waltz selesai. Sebelum itu, kau bisa bebas bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Semua orang akan memakai topeng, jadi kau bisa lebih leluasa."

"...Tetsuya?"

Kereta mereka meluncur masuk ke dalam halaman gerbang itu, melewati kebun-kebun yang sudah meranggas dan semesta kelabu yang menyelimutinya, dan Tetsuya tak lagi memandanginya. Ekspresinya sedikit pucat menantikan sesuatu, mungkin salju yang akan turun malam itu.

"Kau harus mencari gadis untuk kau ajak berdansa, Ryouta."

Bisik Tetsuya dengan senyum pedih, bila tidak saja begitu lirih, maka Ryouta ingin saat itu juga memeluknya dan menyentuh bahunya yang kecil.

Namun kereta telah berhenti. Seorang _chaffeur_ membukakan pintunya, dan Tetsuya memasang topengnya yang menyembunyikan matanya dari Ryouta.

Pesta malam itu akan segera dimulai.

-x-

Seorang pelayan dengan jabatan lebih tinggi dibanding yang lain melapor kepada Akashi.

Santapan kelas satu telah disiapkan pada wadah-wadah khusus di meja, lima orang tengah menghidangkan salad paling enak di atas meja, puluhan keranjang berisi buah dari kebun terbaik telah dicuci dan dilap dengan kain khusus. Di meja besar yang memanjang, berjejer ratusan set garpu sendok dan pisau perak yang dibalut dalam tisu terbaik, beserta lap kecil sebagai alasnya. Anggur dari berbagai dekade telah dibuka, dan para somelier sudah berada di postnya masing-masing, dengan gestur anggun, untuk membantu tamu memilih dan menuangkan anggurnya.

Dirinya sendiri telah dibalut oleh setelan regal yang hanya dipakai pada kesempatan khusus seperti ini. Kerah tuniknya meninggi, hingga mencapai telinganya, mengantarkan mata awas dan penuh perhitungan. Celananya terbuat dari satin yang telah diuapi sebegitu sehingga, ketika ia duduk, tidak akan meninggalkan kerutan yang membekas. Tangannya melekuk sempurna dalam balutan sarung tipis namun kuat, dari linen putih yang tidak akan menghalangi kuat remasan tiap jari-jarinya.

Semua persiapan hampir sempurna.

Seorang pengawal khusus membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Akashi. Ketika pelayan itu minggir dan menghilang ke balik pilar yang tinggi, Akashi tersenyum puas.

Tangan-tangan bawah semesta telah ada pada post masing-masing, transparan dari semua tamu yang tidak awas, menunggu aba-aba bila diperlukan. Semua persiapan sempurna.

Dalam langkah teratur dan teliti seperti ia dalam seumur hidupnya, Akashi mencapai balkon utama yang berada di lantai kedua, solnya tidak membuat suara ketika menapaki karpet marun itu, dan ia sampai pada jantung dari aula. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan singkat agar para pengawal tidak lanjut mengikutinya, dan menelusuri pegangan tangga yang telah dilapisi pakis-pakis jinak. Akashi melepas tangannya, dan kini sepenuhnya bertumpu pada tongkat di depannya.

Ia berdeham keras untuk pertama kali, untuk haknya sebagai tuan pesta, mendapatkan perhatian semua mata di balik topeng. Ia sendiri tidak memakai topengnya.

"Selamat datang di manor Seijuurou, untuk kalian para tamu agung yang terpilih. Malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa, dan kediaman Seijuurou ingin merayakannya dengan istimewa pula. Sekaligus dalam kesempatan ini, aku ingin berbagi sesuatu yang istimewa."

Para tamu menunggu dengan ekspektasi tinggi, mengingat tiap kali Count Seijuurou sendiri mengumumkan sesuatu yang istimewa, sesuatu itu selalu melebihi standar istimewa.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sebuah pengingat waktu, ya, sebuah jam mahakarya yang dapat mengukur segala waktu hingga ke tata surya. Sebuah jam astronomi." Akashi menjentikkan jarinya ke udara, dan sedetik kemudian benda besar tertutupi kain gading yang menjadi perhatian mereka semenjak tiba ditarik, melepaskan jeratnya dari ukiran besar dari logam dan kayu pada alasnya yang berdetak, sumbu-sumbu dan permata dan batu mulia yang ditunjuk oleh jarum-jarum terindah mencuri satu persatu napas dari tamu bergengsi itu.

Ini memang suatu mahakarya.

Akashi kembali berdeham, mendapatkan perhatian dari para tamu yang kini begitu iri kepadanya sekali lagi. "Jam ini ditempa khusus oleh tangan-tangan teliti, dua bulan lamanya, dibuat dari bahan-bahan paling berkualitas, dan otak yang brilian dari maestro khusus di bidangnya." Tangan Akashi menunjuk sudut lain ruangan, di dekat meja gelas dan anggur ditaruh, tempat Ryouta berdiri dengan begitu canggung dan kikuk untuk oleh beban semua mata yang tertuju kepadanya, ia membungkuk dan meringis di balik topengnya.

Tepukan antusias dan langkah-langkah datang untuk menyalaminya. Ryouta membalas semua tangan itu dengan tidak selera namun hormat. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sedikit bungkuk.

Akashi berdeham untuk ketiga kalinya, memberi tahu bahwa semua itu cukup. Sementara ia kembali untuk menjelaskan nilai-nilai dan takaran biaya yang dikeluarkan dengan implisit membuat semua tamunya berjengit, dalam kekalahan total.

Ryouta merasa begitu kecil di ruangan ini, sembari ia menilik satu persatu dalam ratusan topeng-topeng itu, mencari Tetsuya. Aula itu begitu besar, menggagalkan keinginannya untuk dapat mencari oase atas semua kehedonan ini. _Di mana kau, Tetsuyacchi ._

Sebuah gaung berbunyi, dan tangan-tangan member orkestra terangkat pada instumennya masing-masing, sang konduktor bersiap dengan konduksinya, di lantai kedua menunggu sapuan terakhir dari Akashi untuk memulai aba-aba. "Selamat berdansa."

Dan musik pun menggema, mengantarkan iringan waltz pertama malam itu.

-x-

Tetsuya sengaja menimbun dirinya di antara barisan orang-orang yang menunggu giliran dansa mereka tiba.

Semenit yang lalu ia dapat melihat Ryouta, di sela-sela tangan-tangan bergandengan dan putar, ayunan bersama nada-nada berani Shostakovich, _The Second Waltz_, mencari-cari yang Tetsuya yakin adalah dirinya. Ia tidak akan menjerumuskan Ryouta pada neraka ini, sementara mata Akashi awas di atas sana pada dirinya, membuat limit gerak untuk Tetsuya tidak menemui pengrajin itu.

_Kau harus mencari seorang gadis, cepatlah, dan semua ini akan selesai._

Tetsuya bisa merasakan euforia di udara, meletup-letup, yang tidak membuatnya sedikitpun bergairah karena telah memisahkannya dari Ryouta, Ryouta yang malang kini, dalam sedikit linglung namun tetap memesona menjulurkan tangannya kepada seorang wanita. Keriput di tangannya yang bersih, dirawat dengan perhatian khusus namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan presensi tengah abad padanya.

Seorang _gadis,_ memang, cerdas sekali tuan pengrajin. Tetsuya tidak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya, terhibur. Dari posisinya kini, yang diatur sedemikian hingga tidak kentara dari Ryouta yang kini mengayunkan tangan itu, sedikit canggung namun tertawa antusias mengikuti panduan wanita itu, ramah.

Tetsuya membayangkan pada tangan-tangan itulah dirinya tertarik, bukan wanita paruh baya itu, pada tangan Ryouta, menuju ke dekapan Ryouta dan kemudian berputar, berputar, tangan kanan terangkat tinggi pada tangan Ryouta, dan pinggangnya akan dikunci dan lepas, menjauh hanya untuk kembali mendekat, dekat, membiarkan andante awal _Vienna Blood _mengalir ke pelupuk mata mereka, ke dalam nadi dan jantung Ryouta dan dirinya, sembari lamat-lamat kepala Ryouta mendekat, dekat sekali, tangannya yang kalus oleh perkakas dan mengerti semua titik lemah Tetsuya akan berada pada tengkuk Tetsuya, dan membawanya pada dirinya, sementara musik mulai sayup-sayup menyepi dan Ryouta menaruh bibirnya di atas bibir Tets─

"Tetsuya." Ia berbalik, menemukan tangan Akashi di atas bahunya.

"Akashi-kun," ucap Tetsuya, enggan.

"Kemarilah, aku ada perlu denganmu sebentar."

Mata Akashi tegas, tidak menerima penolakan. Tetsuya dengan pemahaman ini mengikuti Akashi ke dalam seluk beluk manusia itu, ke antara pilar-pilar yang seakan berkomplot memenjara dirinya agar tidak kabur, menuju Ryouta, untuk menuju ruang yang sedikit longgar di ujung lantai dansa. Di undakan tangga kecil kedua, seorang gadis dengan hikmat menunggu mereka, renda tafeta merah jambunya melambai akibat hempasan angin dari pasangan yang terlalu antusias pada musik yang kini mengejar.

Kalangan elit di antara para elit. Bangsawan Momoi, Tetsuya duga. Akashi menunggu Tetsuya untuk berdiri di sampingnya, dan dalam nada kasual namun berwibawa mengenalkan Tetsuya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," balas Tetsuya dingin menanggapi uluran tangan gadis itu, topengnya kini ia lepas. Tetsuya mulai dapat membayangkan petak-petak pikiran Akashi, yang sengaja dihamparkan padanya tanpa ditutup-tutupi, sembari ia samar-samar mendengarkan dialog Akashi bersama gadis itu, membahas kecakapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya merasa dinding-dinding itu menghimpit dan menjepitnya tanpa ampun ketika benar-benar seperti ketakutannya, ia mendengar Akashi memberikan saran-saran sugestif dan rencana-rencananya untuk mengakomodir rencananya.

Di antara labirin manusia dan musik yang terus mengalun, membutakan semua inderanya, dan pidato Akashi yang tanpa pernah jeda, ia melihat Ryouta dengan antusias melambai kepadanya, seperti anjing kecil. Tetsuya melemparkan pandangan galak, menyuruh Ryouta agar minggir dari situ dan berhenti melambai.

Hingga ketika dilihatnya Ryouta dengan sedikit pasrah menurunkan tangannya dan tubuhnya membeku oleh sesuatu di balik Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Tetsuya?"

Akashi mengulang dengan dengan dingin, pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya namun mata Akashi tertuju pada Ryouta, tidak senang.

"Maaf, bisakah kau ulangi? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu untuk mampir ke kota tempat kediaman Momoi tinggal. Momoi san punya pengetahuan mendalam mengenai jam, yang kupikir kau _gandrungi_ akhir-akhir ini. Dan mungkin sebulan bisa membantu kalian menentukan masa depan keluarga Seijuurou dan Momoi. Dalam atap _yang sama_."

Jelas Akashi sugestif, matanya yang dingin sesekali kembali pada Ryouta. Gadis Momoi ini sebaliknya, tertawa pelan dalam usahnya menutupi rona pink di pipinya, menatap Tetsuya dalam sikap bersahabat.

"Sebentar lagi dansa kedua akan segera dimulai," Akashi mengambil tangan putri Momoi itu, yang jari-jarinya manis terkikir, bersarungkan renda. Dan memberikannya pada Tetsuya, yang berbungkus sutera, abu-abu gelap. "Aku percaya kau belum punya partner dansa, Tetsuya?"

Tidak baik bermain-main dengan keluarga Momoi, pikir Tetsuya, yang kemudian menyambut genggaman tangan itu dan segera menghiraukan Akashi, sementara kerumunan mulai bergerak dan menyebar, membuat lingkaran di tengah-tengah sementara cahaya gemerlap kandil memantul di lantai pualam mozaik. Kali ini kadenza singkat bergaung, dan gaun-gaun yang jatuh dengan anggun mengikuti langkah kaki para pemimpin dansa yang membentuk cincin.

Dari posisinya, melihat dan tidak melihat ke wajah lawan dansanya itu, Tesuya tersenyum sedikit menghibur hati sementara ia membiarkan putri itu meletakkan tangannya yang manis ke lengannya, dan membawanya berputar.

Di pinggir lingkaran para spektaktor yang tak bergerak, Tetsuya mencari-cari wajah Ryouta dalam jangkauannya. Dengan sebatas ingatan akan gerakan, ketika dansa itu terus berputar mencapai puncaknya, ia memutar tangannya dan mengangkat putri itu dengan sopan pada pinggang, sesuai waltz. Di pinggir kerumunan, ia dapat mendeteksi posisi Akashi, yang sedang berbicara kepada count Momoi sendiri, si brengsek itu. Pasti ia sedang menjodohkannya terang-terangan dan tak sungkan-sungkan memainkan kekuatannya.

Wajah putri Momoi membaur dengan berbagai-bagai wajah yang memperhatikan mereka, dan dengung musik serta tarikan strings di udara membuat suasana malam itu semakin berapi-api. Dan Tetsuya merindukan Ryouta sekali, kini giliran ia menari, ia membayangkannya yang menuntunnya dalam dansa ini dan mendekapnya pelan sepanjang minuet penutup nanti, ketika salju di luar mulai turun. Tetsuya menelan, pedih, dan mungkin, putri Momoi juga merasakan ketidaknyamanannya, membuat Tetsuya tersenyum apologetik padanya.

-x-

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?"

Ryouta berbalik, terkejut akan sapaan itu tepat di sampingnya dimana Yang Mulia Akashi sudah berdiri dan menatap ke depan, ke lantai dansa tempat pasangan-pasangan berputar dan menari, seolah-olah tidak berbicara kepadanya, namun tetap angkuh. Mereka berdua menonton dari balkon yang luas dan sedikit sepi.

Ryouta kemudian, dengan sedikit enggan, memasang senyum dan menjawabnya sopan. "Gala ini benar-benar indah, Tuan. Saya sangat berterimakasih atas undangan anda hingga saya bisa hadir di sini." Ryouta mengelus-elus leher gelas berisi anggur yang dipegangnya, menunggu Akashi melanjutkan percakapan. Dan untuk sesaat, Ryouta ingin sekali Tetsuya berada di sampingnya, yang mengetahui seluk beluk Akashi dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tadi berbicara, dengan Count Momoi, yang putrinya sedang berdansa dengan Tetsuya." Mulai Akashi, dan Ryouta mendapat firasat tidak enak dengan ada senyumnya. "Kami membahas dua topik utama. Kau tau apa saja keduanya?"

Ryouta menggeleng. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Dia membutuhkan seorang kepala ahli di usaha kerajinan _jam_nya. Kau tahu, daerahnya itu? Mereka mempunyai banyak tambang emas dan perak. Bahan yang kemarin kau pakai berasal dari daerahnya. Kurasa, dengan kerja sama seperti ini, ia akan lebih membeli lebih banyak batu perhiasan dari daerah ini."

"Dan yang kedua," Akashi terlihat menikmati hal ini, caranya tak memperhatikan namun tahu persis bagaimana Ryouta kehilangan suara. "kami tertarik untuk menjalin kerjasama yang lebih permanen─yaitu lewat suatu pernikahan. Tetsuya dan Satsuki. Tidakkah kau pikir mereka berdua cocok? Jika mereka berkeluarga, maka dua daerah kami akan bergabung dan memberikan stabillitas lewat _keturunan _yang mereka hasilkan." Perjelas Akashi dengan ringan, seolah ia sedang membicarakan perkara remeh, dan hal itu membuat Ryouta lumpuh.

Ryouta memandang ke kerumunan yang membelah, sementara waltz itu merayap ke akhirnya, dan wanita berambut merah muda itu begitu ningrat dan anggun dalam balutan satinnya yang menyentuh lantai dengan renda-renda. Dan Tetsuya, dengan matanya yang tenang, berbalut abu-abu, terlihat sedikit tersenyum terhadap teman berdansanya, kemudian mengangkatnya naik, membuat banyak orang berdecak senang.

Mereka adalah potret yang seharusnya.

Di kalangan seperti ini, Ryouta tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya menyediakan lengannya untuk Tetsuya dan membimbingnya ke sepanjang lantai dansa. Itu adalah hal yang ganjil, apalagi mengingat status sosialnya yang berada pada hierarki kaum pekerja biasa. Tetsuya yang dibesarkan di dunia seperti ini, yang di luar jangkauan maupunbatas akalnya, namun sama dengan Tetsuya_cchi, Tetsuyacchi _yang mengunjunginya dengan setia dan menjanjikan Ryouta tak kurang dari selamanya.

Ia tidak sanggup melepasnya. Tidak jika ia ingin mati.

"Untuk satu lain hal," Akashi melanjutkan, dan Ryouta baru sadar bahwa ia berhenti berbicara tadi, mungkin mengamati ekspresinya dan membaca pikirannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil satu tawarannya saja."

"Ryouta," (Dan senyum laknat itu masih ada, di sana─membuat Ryouta semakin lemas di kaki)

"menurutmu, tawaran mana yang harus kupilih?"

-x-

Ketika Tetsuya menemukannya, ia sedang ada di pinggir, mengunyah salah satu kue manis dan pelan-pelan mendekat ke pintu keluar. Tetsuya meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, dan membangunkannya dari ekspresi yang sedikit kosong. Suram.

"Ryouta," panggilnya, khawatir. "Ada apa?"

"...tidak apa-apa." jawab Ryouta sebentar, setelah ia mengamati Tetsuya dengan pandangan yang datar, tidak biasa, setelah menelan scone-nya. Konsumsi gula yang berlebihan tanpa disertai tangannya yang bergerak-gerak, membuat Tetsuya semakin curiga.

"Kau sudah selesai berdansa dengan tuan putri Momoi itu tadi?"

Kilat pengertian melintas di mata biru Tetsuya, sembari ekspresinya melunak. "Dia wanita yang baik. Kami baru saja berteman."

Namun Ryouta masih terlihat gusar dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa tadi Akashi mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tebak Tetsuya, berharap ia salah, namun ketika Ryouta tak segera menjawab, matanya menggelap.

Ryouta menunduk, rambutnya yang kuning mengkilap dan membayang membuat senyumnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Jika Tetsuya tidak mendengarkannya dekat-dekat, mungkin di antara deru pesta itu dan musik yang kembali mengalir, ia tidak akan menangkap ucapannya selanjutnya. "Ia ingin aku pergi atau melepasmu, dan aku tak tahu harus memilih yang mana."

Ah.

Skema ini. Akashi tidak pernah berubah. Tuan besar bajingan itu.

Tetsuya meminggirkan rasa frustasinya untuk ia dapat menarik Ryouta, agar menatapnya balik, dengan segala yang mereka punyai. Dalam detik ini.

Akashi bisa saja telah mengatur hidup Tetsuya sedemikian rupa, mempermainkannya seperti kancing-kancing yang bisa saja ia cabut dan genggam sesuka hati, hingga berkeping-keping namun, Tetsuya tidak akan membiarkannya mendikte hidup Ryouta juga. _Ryoutanya_ seorang, yang menjadi miliknya.

_Sekarang. Kau. Tatap aku._

"Kau, _kita_ tidak akan menuruti kemauannya. Aku yang akan ber─"

Ryouta menutup mulut Tetsuya dengan jemarinya, dengan sejuta klausa yang memilih untuk tenggelam, kini benar-benar menatap Tetsuya. "Katakan padaku. Apakah Tetsuya_cchi _akan bahagia hidup bersama Momoi-san? Tampaknya dia gadis yang baik."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku _hanya _pernah menginginkanmu."

Ryouta akhirnya tertawa, sembari ia membawa bibir mereka bertemu, seperti pertama kali, dengan lembut dan pasrah dan putus asa. Di antara batas tipis bahagia dan sedih, mungkin keduanya, ia melepas Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas jawabannya. Aku akan menerima tawaran itu."

-x-

Tetsuya merasa separuh jiwanya telah mati.

Dengan katastrofe seperti ini, seisi dunia terasa berbalik untuk melawannya.

Setelah tadi dengan mati-matian ia mengancam Ryouta untuk tetap seperti itu, untuk tidak lari seperti pengecut. _Jangan berani_─_jangan berani kau meninggalkanku._ Ia meninggalkan pengrajin itu dan dengan galak menyuruhnya menunggu di luar.

Kini, ketika dengan langkah paten dan terkontrol di atas undakan tangga, satu persatu, tarikan napas, ia bisa melihat punggung Akashi, di lantai kedua rileks dengan seribu rencana busuk di baliknya. Ia sedang bersender pada pinggiran tangga dengan gelas anggur di tangannya, kasual. Tetsuya mencapainya dalam waktu singkat.

"Akashi."

Tetsuya melihat punggung itu tidak berkerut ketika ia berbalik, seakan kedatangan Tetsuya adalah salah satu pion yang telah diprediksinya. Mudah.

"Tetsuya." Ia membalas singkat.

Tetsuya minggir, mengambil satu langkah hingga ia sepenuhnya berada di lantai kedua, sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan tuannya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Tetsuya bisa melihat bayangnya sendiri dalam mata Akashi, menggelap. Siap kapan saja untuk menerkam tuan brengsek ini.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksanya─kau tidak bisa memaksa _kami._"

Akashi bergeming, tidak terpengaruh akan konfrontasi Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang sudah ia besarkan dan didik semenjak kecil, yang dengan begitu mengerti tindakan kekanakkan seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ia _tidak_ menundukkan ego untuk anak asuhnya.

Dengan santai, Akashi meminum kembali anggurnya.

"Huh. Kutarik dia menerima tawaranku? Pria cerdas. Tak salah dia bi─"

Tetsuya menarik gelas itu paksa, sedikit tumpah mengenai karpet marun di atas mereka. Akashi. Akan. Mendengarkannya.

"Kau akan mencabut kata-katamu." Perintah Tetsuya, dingin, tampa pengampunan.

Tangan Akashi mengepal, berpikir betapa kurang ajarnya Tetsuya, sembari ia mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terganggu oleh koinsiden ini, yang berada di luar jangkauan inderanya. _Seseorang _tidak pernah menyela Akashi, _semua _orang tidak pernah _memerintah_ Akashi.

Ia meraih kembali gelas miliknya di tangan Tetsuya, sedikit protektif. Telunjuknya diarahkan ke Tetsuya, tegas oleh harga diri, tidak main-main.

"_Kau_ yang akan mencabut kata-katamu."

Inilah. Tetsuya melepas udara itu, yang ia genggam seperti ujung nyawanya. Ia tidak kemari untuk begitu saja mundur. Mungkin inilah, pikir Tetsuya, momen _inilah_ titik temu antara keegoisannya sendiri dan diktean Akashi, seperti ujung jarum yang tidak akan pernah bertegur sapa. Mereka berdua tidak perlu merasa sakit hati lagi, _ia_ dan Ryouta tak akan merasa sakit hati lagi.

"Aku berhenti kalau begitu. Kalau itu maumu."

Ini bukan ancaman, tangkap Akashi, dari pelupuk matanya sementara ia kini hanya dapat melihat punggung Tetsuya menjauh, terlihat rileks di kiri kanannya seolah-olah satu masa hidupnya memang untuk dilewatkan untuk momen ini. Ini bukan ancaman, Akashi memahami, ini final.

Bila Tetsuya telah bertumbuh dan menyisakan perannya sendiri, untuk liar dan hengkang dari patrian aristokrasi hanya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang delusif─yang destruktif seperti ini, seperti _cinta_. Tetsuya akan hidup bahagia, Akashi tak sekalipun meragukan ini, seperti yang selalu Tetsuya deklarasikan, untuk hidup bersama _orang biasa itu. _Mereka akan bahagia, pasti, namun hanya dalam sejengkal waktu, karena dunia tidak pernah berbaik hati untuk mengatur semua kronologi manusia di masa depan; kasta, norma dan mungkin hal sederhana seperti inflasi yang meninggi, ekonomi atau bahkan perang, ya perang─karena sudah terpampang jelas, dunia ini tak pernah berbaik hati padanya dan _Shintarou._

_Perang telah mengambil Shintarou darinya._

_Hal bodoh seperti cinta tidak dapat membuat Shintarou kembali padanya._

Akashi menjentikkan tangannya tinggi ke udara. Dan dalam sekian detik, tangan-tangan semesta bawah bersiap menunggu perintahnya.

-x-

Detik-detik itu terasa seperti selamanya.

Dinding aristokrasi itu seakan runtuh, lenyap hingga ke pondasi-pondasinya yang paling bawah. Belum pernah Tetsuya merasa selega ini, dengan semua tata krama dan aturan eksesif yang mengekangnya kini, mengendur dan akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Tetsuya bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri sementara ia berpacu, kini dalam langkah-langkah pendek dan panjang, dengan semua harapan yang ia bawa, terburu-buru menemui Ryouta. Ryoutanya yang kini menunggu di luar.

Tetsuya membayangkan Ryouta. Matanya melebar oleh keterkejutan karena berita ini, dan mungkin sedikit persuasif membujuk Tetsuya agar kembali pada Akashi. Tetsuya tertawa, mengerti betul pikiran Ryouta. Ia akan menolak dan membuatnya mengerti, pelan-pelan, karena Tetsuya mau melepaskan semuanya, seluruh dunia beserta isinya untuk Ryouta.

Sampai ketika ia telah sampai pada persimpangan terakhir manor itu, yang telah menjadi atapnya seumur hidup, Tetsuya mungkin akan merindukannya, dan merasa kehilangan akan dinding-dindingnya yang tinggi dan selalu dingin, pilar-pilarnya yang menjulang seolah-olah menuju matahari. Dan mungkin, sedikit dari Akashi. Mungkin banyak. Namun ia punya Ryouta yang bisa menggantikan itu semua.

Atas resolusi ini Tetsuya akan pulang, menuju Ryouta. Dan kini ia bisa melihat pengrajin itu, di tepi tenda, jauh darinya, kepalanya tertunduk oleh enigma yang melibatkan ningrat Momoi tadi. Dengan bersahaja, Tetsuya memacu langkahnya tenang, seolah inilah momennya di atas karpet gereja untuk menemui separuh jiwanya, mengendarai detik-detik yang mendebarkan, dan kemudian mereka akan mengucap janji di atas altar.

Mata Tetsuya hangat kepada kepala kuning itu, dan pucuk hidungnya yang timbul di antara poni Ryouta yang jatuh menutupi sebagian mukanya. _Kau bahkan tampan seperti itu._ Dan bermaksud menggoda pengrajin itu untuk mencairkan suasana ketika ia melihat tangan-tangan keras itu, yang muncul di sekeliling Ryouta dan menggapai kaki, tangan dan mulutny─

"Ryouta." Panik Tetsuya, dalam larinya menuju Ryouta untuk membebaskannya dari jerat tubuh-tubuh besar itu. Ryouta memberontak, namun kalang kabut dan tidak seimbang di antara dua tubuh yang menyerbunya, menyeretnya ke dinding samping kastil itu yang sepi dan gelap gulita, nyaris tak berlentera.

Langkah kakinya terdengar di bawah riuh redam pesta tersebut, beberapa lantai di atas, mengejar di mana orang-orang berbalut serba hitam itu merebutnya, tidak, jangan─mereka─ _mengapa_─

"Lepaskan dia." Tetsuya terengah, mengepalkan tangannya dan ekspresinya menggelap melihat mereka sudah mengikat kaki tangan Ryouta dan menutup mata dan mulutnya dengan kain hitam.

"Tuan kami hanya satu, yaitu Count Akashi." jawab salah satu dari mereka, dan sebelum Tetsuya dengan galak menyuruhnya untuk menurut, salah satu tangan-tangan itu mencengkram dan menyudutkan sebilah pisau, yang membuat Tetsuya tercekat, ketika ujungnya mengiris tipis leher Ryouta yang menitikkan darah yang pelan-pelan mengalir. "Dan dia memerintahkan kami untuk meyakinkanmu mengenai keputusan orang ini."

Mereka berdua kini di pinggir. Tetsuya bisa saja menjerit atau lari minta bantuan, namun ragu ada yang akan menemukannya di tempat sepi seperti ini, dan melihat Ryouta yang tercekik, dan berusaha tak bersuara sambil meringis, membuatnya lemas. Namun, pikiran mengenai dirinya terluka, hanya karena ini, membuat Tetsuya berusaha tak goyah dan ingat akan berat belati yang selalu ia siapkan terselip di pinggangnya.

Ia memilih jalan negosiasi.

"Berapa ia membayar kalian? Aku dapat membayar _lebih_." tawarnya, dan berjengit sedikit melihat Ryouta meronta dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, membuat penangkapnya memitingnya lebih erat, sambil tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang, kami hanya punya satu tuan. Dan dia sudah membayar lebih, jadi mungkin lain kali." Ejek mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tetsuya menaikkan suaranya, berharap salah seorang penjaga─mendengarnya─dan akan mendengarkan perintah. Belati di pinggangnya terasa makin berat, dan tangannya segera ingin meraihnya.

"Ia hanya berpesan untuk melakukan ini─"

Kata mereka, dan gerakan tangan selanjutnya terlalu cepat untuk Tetsuya lihat, namun akan terekam dalam kepalanya selamanya, berulang-ulang, ketika Belati itu diayunkan dan dengan cepat menancapkannya hingga meretakkan tulang-tulang, menembus punggung tangan kanan Ryouta. Ia mendengar suara Ryouta tercekik dan menjerit, tak menyangka datangnya belati itu ke tangannya yang berharga. Darah menyerebak di udara, suara remuknya membuat Tetsuya kaku, tak berkedip, dan saat itu juga ia mengambil belatinya dan berlari maju untuk mengayunkannya─menggores sepanjang dada orang itu dan memaksanya mundur. Ia tidak mendengar sengguk Ryouta dan tidak perlu melihat pipinya yang basah, badannya yang bergetar lemah, untuk kemudian mengepalkan tangannya yang ditarik oleh penangkap yang satunya untuk mengayunkan tinju. Tangannya yang satu lagi bebas ia menarik turun penutup mata Ryouta yang goyah, dan berbisik─"_lari_─" sebelum orang yang tadi rubuh bekas sabetannya, bangkit kembali, dan menarik dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Ryouta menoleh dan mata yang basah itu terbelalak. Tangan-tangan yang tadi memegang dan menjambaknya kini menyeret Tetsuya ke bawah, namun sempat-sempatnya Tetsuya berseru, "LARI!" kepadanya yang terpaku seperti itu. Ryouta tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Tangannya serasa ingin putus dan mulai mati rasa, namun ia sesak membayangkan meninggalkan Tetsuya, yang kini tidak sadar, dibuat pingsan oleh orang yang dengan menjijikkan mulai mengikatnya. Dahinya berdarah, dan Ryouta pangling oleh rasa sakit yang memuncak.

Maka, sambil menelan napas, ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik dan memasrahkan dirinya dalam kegelapan yang menjemput setelah itu.

-x-

Ia sedang berbaring, atau sedang bermimpi. Kegelapan pekat, beruang-ruang dan kosong, di sekitarnya membuatnya ingin bangkit dari keanehan atmofsir di sekitarnya. Siapa dia? Ia dimana? Bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini? Berbagai wajah dan suara datang dan pergi, seperti gaungan lemah dan tak cukup untuk membujuknya untuk membuka mata. Dan ketika ia berusaha mengingat─satu nama bergema beserta kuas-kuas warna honeydew dan senyum yang menyesakkannya.

Tetsuya bangun dalam satu sentakan.

Di lipatan lengannya, terasa sakit, dan ketika ia menoleh, seorang dengan seragam perawat berhenti dan menarik jarum yang tadi ia tancapkan di sana. Mata Tetsuya menajam, marah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, walaupun kepalanya terasa berat sekali, dan rusuk-rusuknya menjerit, ia menoleh untuk bertemu dengan satu kejutan lagi─sosok Akashi, yang berbayang di antara tirai-tirai pembaringan asing tempatnya berada. Tetsuya pusing dengan segala warna putih yang samarsamar namun terang, membuat mual. Bau-bauan di kepalanya membuat otak Tetsuya berputar, dan menyuplai jawaban tempat keberadaannya yang mungkin. _Balai perawatan_.

Akashi menyibak tirai tipis itu dan mendekat ke ranjang Tetsuya, dan duduk di kursinya, sementara menyuruh perawat itu pergi. Di kejauhan, suara-suara orang bekerja di antara cahaya-cahaya pagi, mungkin siang?─membuat Tetsuya secara insting dan menggerakkan badannya untuk menjauh.

Hanya untuk merasakan sensasi rantai di kakinya.

Keparat.

Mendengar gemerincingnya, Akashi tersenyum, dan Tetsuya tidak pernah merasa lebih benci daripada orang ini.

"Tidak usah menyusahkan dirimu sendiri untuk kabur." hibur Akashi. Ia berbalut seragam kerjanya yang biasa─dengan mantel bulu menangkup lemas di bahunya. "Kau tidur sehari penuh. Bagaimana rasanya dibangunkan kembali ke dunia nyata?"

Tetsuya menolak tunduk samasekali. "Dimana dia?" katanya, dan ia benci bagaimana suaranya terdengar lirih dan dadanya bergemelutuk tiap kali ia mengambil napas.

"Ia sudah diurus." Jawab Akashi ringan, melirik ke benda-benda di atas meja samping pembaringan Tetsuya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah beda panjang─kulit berlapis beludru, yang segera Tetsuya kenali sebagai jam tangannya dari Ryouta. Napasnya mempercepat.

"Dia membuatkan ini untukmu?" Akashi bertanya, atau mungkin hanya berkata-kata pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mengharapkan jawaban akan sesuatu yang sangat jelas, dengan benda tipis dan dibuat detil dan halus sekali itu.

Tetsuya menarik napas dalam, berjuang, dan kepalanya sakit dan baju putih ini lengket di badannya, ia nyaris merintih. "Tolong lepaskan dia. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, tapi tolong lepaskan dia."

"Dan apa gunanya itu bagiku, Tetsuya? Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau baru saja berhenti dengan sukarela. Apapun proposalmu tidak akan punya garansinya, selama orang itu masih hidup." Balas Akashi, datar, dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar seolah ia sedang bernegosiasi. "Aku masih bingung siapa yang harus kuhabisi, di antara kalian dua pengkhianat."

Tetsuya menggigit lidahnya sebelum berkata, frustrasi, "_Aku saja_─" karena ia tahu hal itu akan sama sama dengan membunuh Ryouta dengan pelan-pelan. Membayangkan kondisi macam apa yang Ryouta alami sekarang sudah membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Tapi Tetsuya menenangkan dirinya, sebelum mencoba lagi. "Kau menginginkan hubungan dengan Count Momoi. Aku dapat mengusahakannya."

"Count Momoi pasti tidak senang bila mengetahui mantunya ternyata suka menyelinap dan tidur dengan pria lain semalam-malaman. Itu bisa memicu perang."

Rencananya ketahuan, dan Tetsuya menutup matanya sambil mengatupkan rahang. "Jadi apa maumu."

Untuk pertanyaan ini, Akashi kemudian termenung sejenak, mengatupkan tangannya rapat-rapat di atas pangkuan, di luar jangkauan pandangan Tetsuya, yang kini menatap kosong ke langit-langit ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya, waktu orang tuamu meninggal, mereka mengatakan di surat wasiat mereka, kalau mereka─"

_menitipkanku padamu, _bisik Tetsuya pelan, tiap alinea dari surat wasiat itu telah ia hapal di luar kepala karena ada masa dimana ia membacanya berulang-ulang dan bertanya-tanya apa hak dua orang yang bahkan jarang ada selama ia tumbuh itu, untuk menitipkannya pada anak count Seijuuro yang menakutkan dan suka memerintah itu. (_Well, sepanjang tahun, ia beradaptasi, namun ia sendiri gagal untuk menghindari sisi buruk Akashi_)

"...Aku bersumpah di depan makam orang tuamu untuk menjagamu baik-baik. Dan masa depan kalian tidak akan bahagia,"

"Kau tidak beralasan." Sela Tetsuya, pelan, dan ia benci untuk didorong untuk terus berkata-kata seperti ini terhadap orang yang menimang-nimang nyawanya dan Ryouta dan hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memutusnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

Suara Akashi memelan, seolah-olah ia jauh, dan Tetsuya tidak ingin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Akashi tahu segala rahasia tentang _matanya, tangannya, hatinya yang cukup luas untukku saja, devosinya, tawanya, semuanya_.

Gelang belenggu di kakinya berkata lain, bergemerincing lemah, dan mungkin, Tetsuya sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya tumbuh tua dipasung di tempat tidur ini apabila itu akan membuat Ryouta bebas. Di bibirnya merekah senyum tipis, dan matanya menyipit terhadap cahaya remang siang yang membuat halo di sekitar rambut Akashi.

"Kenapa kau memilih Shintarou?"

Tetsuya menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya, dan memelankan napasnya, membiarkan Akashi berpikir sementara ia ingin tidur, dan bermimpi akan Ryouta. Rusuknya masih sakit.

Tetsuya sudah menyelip ke alam mimpi ketika Akashi bangkit dari kursinya, dan meninggalkannya di sana tanpa suara.

-x-

Ketika ia bangun, hari sudah gelap dan sebuah lilin dinyalakan di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ketika Tetsuya menggeliat, risih dengan suara rantainya sendiri, ia menoleh ke sebelah bantalnya, untuk menemukan secincin penuh kunci, berkilat-kilat oleh cahaya kandil.

-x-

Akashi menamai Tetsuya sebagai satu-satunya yang dekat seperti keluarga.

Entah, mungkin dari caranya yang banyak diam, tidak menuntut seperti pelayan lain yang memanfaatkan setiap detik untuk pamer keberhasilan, Tetsuya hanya berdiri menunggu di balik meja kerja Akashi, menunggu Akashi mengoreksi hasil kerjanya, dan kembali tanpa meminta apapun. Apatis. Seingatnya, Tetsuya pun tidak pernah menempelkan lututnya untuk hal-hal trivial seperti keinginan pribadi.

Dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun yang Akashi kini, di bawah temaram kandil yang membuat Tetsuya risih, Akashi melihatnya. Sembari Tetsuya mencoba bernegosiasi, dan ketika itu semua gagal ia mencoba usahanya yang paling akhir, paling final, memohon untuk pengrajin itu dibebaskan, Akashi tidak melewatkan matanya yang menggelap, untuk kemudian padam, seakan dicabut semua cahaya dari matahatinya. Akashi menelan semua ini dengan banyak pemahaman.

Dan, ketika Tetsuya melontarkan amunisinya yang tersisa, seakan itulah intisari hidupnya yang begitu natural seperti air yang mengalir, _kenapa Midorima?, _tanyanya tidak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh dan mutlak namun ia tidak punya satupun kandidat yang pantas untuk sebuah jawaban.

Ia meninggalkan kamar itu ketika Tetsuya akhirnya terlelap.

Tengah malam, ketika para pelayan telah lama kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan hanya kandil-kandil utamalah yang menemaninya kini, dalam kasurnya. Akashi menutup matanya.

-x-

Ketika ia membuka mata, hanya ada hitam.

Lalu, berbondong-bondong seperti spektrum-spektrum aurora di puncak kutub, Akashi mendengar. Pelan, samar-samar, jelas dari kejauhan, namun segera mendekat, dekat sekali hingga menyentuh kulitnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam situ.

Sebuah potongan kayu, kecil, tidak memberikan makna apapun baginya.

Kemudian datang lagi, kali ini, sebentuk jemari panjang yang kurus dan pucat, sepucat salju, hingga ke pucuknya yang terlilit oleh perban tipis, kusam. Akashi menelan napasnya. Jari-jari itu pada mulanya hanya ada di sana, sembari warna-warna lain mulai menyisip di antara kegelapan, tidak bergeming. Lalu, ketika suara itu muncul lagi, kali ini lebih dekat, ia menangkap pergerakan. Jemari itu kini bergerak, kukunya menembus lilitan perban, dan mulai merangkak, menuju Akashi.

Akashi berjengit, namun tidak lari.

Sekarang, ketika suara itu datang lagi, dari dekat, sejengkal saja dari Akashi, jemari itu pun mengikutinya. Ketika telah sampai pada ujung denimnya, yang juga gelap membaur dengan udara, Akashi hanya menikmati jemari itu merayap, dari kakinya, menuju lutut, ke dadanya, lalu berhenti lama di lehernya. Mungkin Akashi sudah mengantisipasi ini, jadi ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk jemari itu leluasa melingkarinya, dan kemudian, mencekik dengan halus, pelan-pelan, dan terus seperti itu. Hingga, ketika udara terakhir akhirnya lepas dari mulut Akashi, yang dapat dilihatnya adalah kegelapan.

Ketika Akashi membuka matanya, untuk kedua kali, tidak ada hitam.

Ia dapat melihat senja yang bertemu dengan ufuk, hingga langit pun bersentuhan dengan permukaan laut, saling menyapa. Tapi tidak ada suara.

Kali ini potongan kayu itu berkawan, dengan huruf-huruf yang tidak pernah terasa asing di tiap permukaannya. Akashi mengatur potongan-potongan itu dengan sedikit ingatannya, yang entah datang darimana, dan dari situ ia mulai memahami.

Lalu, ke dalam gelap, ia pun terjatuh.

Ketika Akashi membuka matanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, suara-suara itu kembali dan kegelapan telah dipupuskan.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, begitu muda dan tidak nampak ubahnya sedikitpun, kecuali garis-garis wajah yang lebih lembut. Ia tengah duduk di kursi yang sama, di bawah jendela tinggi yang sengaja dibuka, di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ketika ia menengok, cahaya bulan terpantul di matanya, sembari ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke dalam. Ke pembaringannya.

Di sampingnya, buta kepada dunia, terkecuali pada dirinya sendiri(Akashi), ia melihat Shintarou.

Jari-jarinya lentik di atas tuts piano dan tingkapnya yang tidak menghalangi cahaya bulan untuk bermain-main bersama tiap ketukannya. Ke sana kemari, lincah sembari ia memperhatikan Akashi, menikmati permainannya, tangannya kasual menata pion-pion shogi di atas pembaringan.

Hingga ketika pelayan masuk dan membawa anggur pesanannya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri menarik Shintarou, untuk rehat dan bergabung bersamanya. Di atas pembaringan, dalam tiap tegukan alkohol berumur satu dekade itu dan mulai berdebat, seperti biasa.

Ketika telah lama ia menunggu dan akhirnya dirinya yang lebih muda menarik Shintarou, dalam tentatif pada matanya untuk rasa penasaran itu, yang tiba-tiba, Akashi menutup matanya.

Untuk bukaan matanya lagi, yang terasa seperti terakhir kali, ia melihat Shintarou (lagi.)

Pipinya yang bersemu merah dan lepas dari segala aturan, dan menangkapnya, di tengah hiruk pikuk pesta pribadi yang memusingkan. Akashi telah mengenal Shintarou yang ini, Shintarou yang ia temui dan dekap dalam ruang kebutuhannya, berkali-kali, setiap bulan.

Lalu, di tengah-tengah semua itu, ia mengingat Tetsuya. _Mengapa Midorima?_

Mengapa, huh, ia juga tidak mengerti. Ia tidak punya kapasitas memahami hal-hal remeh seperti ini. Jadi, ia bertanya pada Shintarou.

Akashi mendengar tawa Shintarou, begitu lepas, seakan ini pertanyaan paling bodoh pernah keluar dari mulut Akashi. Lalu, dalam jangkauan Shintarou mendekat kepadanya, dekat sekali seperti meraup semua dunia di sekeliling mereka. Akashi berpikir ia menangkap bagaimana mata Shintarou menggelap seperti Tetsuya, Tetsuya yang kini gila kepada pengrajin itu.

"Karena kau mencintaiku," ucapnya, tegas namun tidak pernah menghakimi, "sekali-kali kau perlu menjadi _lepas _sepertiku, tahu."

"Kenapa? Kalaupun aku begitu kaupun tak akan kembali." tuntut Akashi, menonjolkan poin utama masalah ini.

"Kau hanya sakit hati, aku pun pernah begitu. Kau melampiaskannya pada orang lain, yang dengan begitu juga menyakitimu, karena kau menyayanginya. Kau menjerat mereka karena kau takut kehilangan."

"Kau berbicara padahal tidak mengetahui apapun, Shintarou. Yang kau lakukan hanya lari."

"Kau juga lari, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Shintarou, seolah-olah hanya kepada dirinya sendiri, matanya diarahkan ke langit malam itu, dengan seribu bintang dan awan gelap berselimut di antaranya.

Sampai ketika angin mulai berputar dan hujan pun turun, satu persatu membasahi hingga mereka, dan Shintarou perlahan memudar bersama tiap tetesannya. Akashi meraihnya, dan mencengkeramnya untuk tidak kemana-mana lagi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat?" Desaknya, merasa begitu putus asa.

Shintarou membalasnya, tangannya yang mulai mengabur ada pada Akashi, menjaga. Bait-bait napasnya yang terakhir, hangat seperti matahari pagi, sampai kepada Akashi. "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi _lepas. _Dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Di antara pusaran waktu dan hujan dan malam yang mengekang, Akashi melihat Shintarou, kini sepenuhnya membaur menjadi tetes-tetes hujan, dan menghirap untuk selamanya.

Lalu, dalam kegelapan, ia kembali terjatuh.

-x-

Akashi merasakan pening di kepalanya sembari ia membuka matanya kepada dunia, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Pelan-pelan, ia merayap ke pinggir, untuk duduk sembari ia mengatur napasnya.

Ia melirik jam di dinding, dan melihat bahwa sudah tiba tengah malam. Dengan sedikit terusik oleh udara dingin, dari jendelanya yang ia biarkan terbuka, ia mengambil mantelnya. Dan menari laci meja kerjanya, mencari-cari di dalam sana.

_Dapat. _Memasukkan ke dalam kantong, Akashi beranjak keluar sebelum akal sehatnya kembali dan meneriakinya hal-hal yang semestinya ia lakukan, oposisi dari apa yang ia lakukan kini. Ketika ia sampai pada pintu yang terkunci dari luar, mengurung Tetsuya, ia merogoh kantungnya kembali, gemerincing logam terdengar di baliknya, lalu ia menggenggam, untuk ia sisipkan ke dalam lubang kecil pada pintu. Ia berbalik.

Kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan keimpulsifan ini, _heh, ia menjadi pemberontak pada dirinya sendiri, _dan memikirkan rencana untuk mengalihkan perhatian penjaga selama beberapa jam kedepan. Dan sembari diplomasi yang sudah terencana dalam otaknya ini, Akashi juga memikirkan judul untuk menjadi tajuk utama koran pagi nanti. Semuanya bisa diatur.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta telah mati, untuk pembangkangan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. "_

Dan dua orang itu, mau tak mau akan bekerja sama mewujudkan rencana ini.

-x-

Tetsuya perlu mengedip beberapa saat untuk yakin bahwa ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

Kemudian, dengan usaha besar ia membangunkan dirinya sendiri, dan meraih kunci-kunci itu, menekuk kakinya sendiri dan mencoba-coba tiap anak kunci dengan sedikit gemetar, karena ia tidak percaya kepada keberuntungan.

Ketika anak kunci terakhir yang dicobanya berhasil membuka, Tetsuya menghembuskan napas, dan dirinya gemetar. Dari balik kain-kain kelambu tempat tidurnya, jendela-jendela persegi menampakkan langit hitam di luar, awan yang bergulung gulung. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Akashi_, dan Tetsuya menyusun kalkulasi sambil bangkit dan tertatih memegangi rusuknya yang masih retak dan belum sepenuhnya sembuh, menyambar jam tangan dari Ryouta, dan mantelnya yang bersandar pada salah satu kursi kayu dan meja yang dipenuhi obat-obatan.

Jika memang ini jebakan, dan jika ia memang diberi satu kesempatan yang menyesakkan lagi─mungkin untuk terakhir kali, sebagai puppet dari rencana besar Akashi, maka Tetsuya─tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja, setelah menutup matanya dan terus-terusan melihat Ryouta dalam mimpinya, seolah mereka masih dalam toko tua itu.

Jika Tetsuya melirik dari jendela, ia tahu posisinya di sayap barat manor itu, yang terpisah dan sedikit terpencil, tempat ruang-ruang ekstra bagi tamu namun tanpa diketahui banyak orang, di bawahnya terdapat penjara dimana Akashi sekaligus menciptakan selnya yang paling paling dasar, tempat pengkhianat-pengkhianatnya membusuk.

Tetsuya perlu sesekali menarik napas dan terengah-engah, dengan jam tangan di genggamannya, dan mantel yang ia sandangkan di kedua bahunya, ketika ia menuruni tangga turun dan anehnya─keajaiban lain lagi, tak seorang pun berada dalam sayap barat itu. Tidak seorang jejak tamu pun ada, ruangan-ruangan gelap gulita dan terlihat dingin.

Dalam sunyi, Tetsuya memutari bangunannya dan pergi ke belakang, di mana ada pintu khusus yang seolah-olah membentuk seperti guang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan barel-barel anggur terbaik, namun sebenarnya di dalamnya, terus turun ke dalam perut bukit, terdapat sel-sel dan ruang penyiksaan. Tetsuya merasa langkahnya lemas sembari ia memberanikan diri, karena _bila Ryouta ditahan di sini, mungkin ia sudah setengah mati._

Dari salah satu dinding, Tetsuya mengambil obor dan kemudian membuka pintu itu, untuk membungkuk masuk ke dalamnya, ke dalam tangga berputar yang tak ketahuan dalamnya.

-x-

Bayangannya hanyalah satu-satunya teman. Dan berkelibat, di belakangnya, obor itu diam tak bergerak sama seperti udara dalam lorong itu, yang menyempit, dan hanya diterangi beberapa pelita di dinding yang redup, dan selebihnya berbau sedikit amis dan apat mendengar tetes-tetes air. Ia belum pernah ke dalam sini di malam hari; biasanya, selalu ada banyak cahaya dari jalan masuk dan banyak ajudan-ajudan dan kepala pasukan yang menemaninya untuk melihat banyak nasib-nasib penkhianat yang ditawan di sini.

Satu keanehan lagi, Tetsuya tidak bertemu dengan satupun penjaga.

Sampai di ujung lorong yang turun terus, tanahnya mulai mendatar, dan ruangannya sedikit melebar dan samar-samar Tetsuya mendengar suara aliran air. Di ruang yang agak leluasa ini, dinding-dinding suramnya yang terbuat dari batu memantulkan suara. Dua kursi kosong beserta meja dan pelita yang tak menyala membuat ruangan itu gelap gulita sebelum cahaya yang dibawa Tetsuya datang.

Obor itu menjilat-jilat bergerak, menggoyangkan bayangannya ketika Tetsuya memberanikan dirinya berbisik. "Ryouta?" Panggilnya.

Karena ruangan itu begitu bulat, disertai berbagai percabangan sel-sel kecil yang dipagari jeruji, Tetsuya bisa mendengar tiap suara yang terjadi. Tarikan napas. Rantai yang bergemerincing. Mengikuti telinganya, Tetsuya menujukan obornya ke sel di sebelah kanannya, dan rasanya lega, lega bukan main, hingga langkahnya hampir goyah ketika pelitanya memantulkan wajah yang dikenalnya itu, walaupun lusuh dan kumal, namun Tetsuya tak melihat bercak-bercak darah. Ia dengan spontan menerangi bagian bawah, sambil membungkuk, dan menginspeksi tangan Ryouta yang dibelenggu bersama dengan kakinya, dan syukur, dalam penjara yang lembab ini Ryouta masih memakai pakaiannya dari gala waktu itu, minus mantelnya. Tunik itu cukup tebal, sepengtahuan Tetsuya, namun ia menyayangkan reaksinya yang lamban yang kini berakibat pada tangan kanannya itu yang dibalut perban dari robekan lengan bajunya, dan darahnya mulai menghitam.

Sementara Tetsuya memikirkan hal-hal ini, sambil memasang obor pada dinding dan mengeluarkan kunci yan dikantonginya, Ryouta melongo dan terbata-bata.

"Tetsuya─"

Ia berjengit ketika Tetsuya menarik jeruji sel itu terbuka, setengah membanting. Kemudian, dengan presisi, ia berlutut pelan-pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa kau terluka?" Refleks Ryouta bertanya, mengulurkan tangannya yang masih terpasung, namun Tetsuya segera menangkap tangan ini, dan mencoba kunci demi kunci dari bebrapa puluh kunci kecil dengan tergesa-gesa. Terbuka. Ryouta melongo lagi. "Bagiamana kau- bagaimana dengan penjaga yang ada di atas─"

Gerakan Tetsuya meleset sekali-kali, dan Ryouta tahu bahunya bergetar. Ketika ia selesai melepaskan belenggu di kaki Kise, Tetsuya melemparkan dirinya untuk mencium Ryouta tepat di mulutnya, begitu ingin, namun di atas semua itu, rindu, rindu yang perih. Tetsuya mengambil tangan kanannya dan memperhatikannya hati-hati, sebelum menangkupkannya dalam resolusi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Akashi membiarkanku melakukan semua ini. Kurasa ia punya rencana."

Mata Ryouta meredup, akan nama bangsawan brengsek itu, yang telah membuatnya merana dalam sel tak bercahaya ini. Kemudian ia membalas, "Ya, kita harus-hati-hati," katanya, dan bangkit. "Tapi bila ini menyisakan celah bagi kita untuk pergi, aku tidak keberatan."

Tetsuya tersenyum, dan bangkit dengan pelan-pelan lagi, kali ini dengan bantuan Ryouta. "Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" Tanya Ryouta sambil menyibak dan mengelus perban di dahi Tetsuya, marah membayangkan orang-orang yang menangkap mereka tadi. Kemudian ia mengambil obor yang dibawa Tetsuya lagi, dan dengan Tetsuya yang semakin terengah-engah dan bersandar pada dirinya, mereka berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk naik kembali ke atas secepat mungkin. Seharusnya, Ryouta gemetar memikirkan keluar dari sel tanpa cahaya itu, yang sudah hampir membuatnya buta dan tak tahu waktu.

Ia bernapas lega ketika Tetsuya mendorong pintu ujung dari lorong yng berputar-putar itu terbuka, dan ia dapat menghirup udara luar yang dingin dan segar.

"Kiri," Bisik Tetsuya, dan Ryouta meraba lehernya, panas. "memutari pinggir taman, di situ ada kandang kuda. Pengurusnya kenal dengan orang tuaku, kita dapat meminta disiapkan kudaku dan perbekalan untuk keluar dari sini."

Ryouta mengangguk mengerti. Namun, dengan titik-titik cahaya kecil di kejauhan yang membuatnya ingat akan mekanisme manor ini─dimana penjaga ada di mana-mana, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Tetsuya keadaan lemahnya. Dengan sigap, Ryouta menariknya sembari ia berlutut, dan menggayut Tetsuya yang sudah limbung sedari tadi untuk naik ke punggungya.

Kemudian ia menyelinap ke pinggir taman mahabesar itu, di balik pagar-pagar tinggi labirin semak mawarnya yang sudah mati, dan kebun-kebun anggur para penanam untuk diminum para bangsawan. ia memastikan bayangannya tak terdeteksi, sementara Tetsuya bernapas panas ke lehernya dan tangannya bergantung tak mampu berpegangan lewat bahunya. Ryouta melangkah panjang-panjang dan gesit, memikirkan bahwa inilah kesempatannya, dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Keringatnya bercucuran, dan ia sendiri merasa lapar.

Namun kelegaannya sekali lagi, tak terkira, ketika ia menemukan kandang kuda yang dimaksud itu. Tanpa banyak tanya, ia melangkah masuk, dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan pakan jerami yang tinggi ketika melihat lentera para penjaga berdua-dua dan berbaju zirah lewat.

Ketika ancaman itu sudah lewat, seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Siapa di situ?" Tanya seseorang itu─yang ketika Ryouta berbalik, adalah seorang pengurus kuda dengan pakaian dari kain blacu lusuh seadanya, tak menyembunyikan badannya yang kekar dan gelap akibat bekerja di bawah sinar matahari. Ia memegang garpu untuk menggarap jerami dan sebuah lentara. Ia pasti memandang Ryouta menyeramkan dengan segala kucal di wajahnya sekarang ini, dan hal ini membuat Ryouta berusaha terdengar semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Aku dan Te─Kuroko-sama membutuhkan kudanya, sekarang. Dengan sedikit perbekalan, kalau kau bisa."

Orang itu itu menyipitkan matanya, dan maju selangkah, garpu besarnya kini tak lagi teracung "Apa itu… Tetsu di punggungmu?"

"Ini aku, Daiki." Panggil Tetsuya lemah, dari punggungnya, dan ketika Daiki memajukan lenteranya, ia terlihat terblalak dan khawatir. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Jangan bilang kau yang─"

"Daiki. Kami butuh kudaku, sekarang."

Ryouta menoleh ketika Tetsuya menggeliat, ingin turun dari gendongannya. Ia kemudian berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, sementara Daiki sepertinya sudah makin mengerti situasinya (walaupun terus-menerus melirik mereka dan mencoba menebak-nebak skenario di balik sosok mereka berdua, yang terlihat lusuh dan sakit, membutuhkan kuda untuk pergi di jam-jam edan sperti ini)

Ketika kudanya telah dipersiapkan─seekor yang tampan dan berwarna cokelat, Daiki mengaitkan satu tas dengan kantong-kantong dan menjelaskan pada Ryouta, satu-stunya yang kelihatan masih cukup sadar di antara mereka berdua. Yang kiri berisi beberapa roti dan sekantung uang, dan di kanan ada tempat minum berisi susu dan air untuk Tetsuya nanti. Ryouta mengangguk, dan pertama-tama kemudian menolong Tetsuya untuk naik ke atas sadelnya, dibantu dengan Daiki. Ketika ia naik, ia merasakan tangan Daiki yang kuat tidak segan-segan mendorongnya maju, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelupuk moncong kuda itu dengan puas.

"Kalau kau ingin menghindari penjaga, keluarlah memutar dari kandang ini ke pintu selatan, tempat banyak gerobak parkir untuk membongkar muatan." Pesannya. Ryouta mengangguk mengerti.

Hingga Ryouta menarik kekang kuda Tetsuya itu ke pintu belakang kandang, Daiki masih berjalan di sebelahnya, untuk melepasnya. Di ambang pintu yang besar, ke sisi taman manor yang gelap, Daiki menatapnya sekali, dan Ryouta membetulkan posisi Tetsuya yang bersandar di punggungnya.

"Jaga Tetsu baik-baik. Dia temanku."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Kemudian Ryouta mengayunkan kakinya, membawa kuda itu mengendap-endap pelan melewati jalan tanpa cahaya, dan memeriksa rasi selatan di langit yang amat samar untuk memastikan arahnya. Benar kata Daiki, tak jauh dari situ, ada jalan yang cukup lebar, namun sepi, tak ditutup karena banyak gerobak yang berhenti membawa berbagai macam barang yang akan datang dan pergi jika fajar mulai menyentuh bumi.

Tepat ketika kuda itu menjejakkan kaki keluar dari gerbang tinggi manor Akashi, Ryouta memacunya untuk lari sekuat-kuatnya pergi dari kastil itu, menuruni bukit, ke hamparan kota yang beraburan kelap-kelip lentera di bawah langit.

Merapatkan selimut yang diberikan Daiki di atas Tetsuya dan mantel Tetsuya sendiri yang kini dipakainya, jam tangan yang tadi nyaris lepas dari genggamannya, menjadi pegangannya akan waktu yang berharga, waktu yang diberikan. Waktu yang merupakan kesempatan.

Ke arah rasi Capricorn, pembuka musim dingin, Ryouta memacu kudanya melawan angin. Ia akan membawa Tesuya pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu lagi, dan tak akan kembali.

Ke dalam kegelapan, salju putih berbutir-butir, seolah merayakan kelepasannya bersama Tetsuya, mulai turun dari langit.

-x-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi bertandang.

Ryouta memandang Tetsuya dari jendela rumah kecil mereka, sosoknya yang aristokrat tak bisa bohong walaupun kini hanya berbalut kain-kain sederhana seorang rakyat biasa. Di petak kecil halaman mereka, sudah tumbuh sebatang pohon ceri yang tinggi dan selalu berbuah tiap tahunnya, memayungi jendela. Dan kali ini, ketika butir-butir salju mulai mencair, kuncup-kuncupnya mulai muncul lagi, membawakan aroma manis yang hanya bisa dikecup dari bulan-bulan ini. Tetsuya memandanginya, dan itu mungkin potret paling realistis bagi Ryouta mengenai manusia, dan waktu-waktu yang dijalaninya.

Ada waktu berduka. Ada waktu bersuka. Ada waktu menanam dan waktu menuai. Ada waktu ketika tidak dapat berlaku kecuali menunggu hasil tanaman tiba.

Semenjak ia punya Tetsuya, ia tidak perlu lagi ruangan penuh waktu untuk mengingatkannya. Tentang waktu yang membuat manusia takut akan tiap detiknya, akan membawa mereka pada kematian. Keabadian yang sesungguhnya, yang sebenarnya, selalu fana. Ryouta mengerti ini, dan ia pun lebih jauh dapat memahami lewat berbagai hal lain. Lewat Tetsuya.

Merasakan tatapannya, mungkin, Tetsuya tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan dan menangkupkan tangannya di daun jendela. Memulai rutinitas kecilnya yang ia harap, bertahan sampai akhir nanti. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, tuan pengrajin?"

Ryouta tertawa. "Hampir selesai, hampir selesai."

"Kalau begitu, ke sini," panggil Tetsuya, yang kemudian dituruti dengan senang hati oleh Ryouta, dimana tangan-tangan pucat itu meraba tengkuknya dekat, dan kemudian menciumnya. Mungkin hal itu berlangsung antara satu sekon dan kemudian Tetsuya main-main untuk menariknya keluar dari jendela. Atau mungkin lebih lama.

Ryouta tidak keberatan.

Baginya, ia akan hidup dengan Tetsuya selamanya.

.

_fin_

_._

_._

_A/N!_

_kea : chetoooooo CHETOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE DID THIS! LMAOOOO ga percaya akhirnya jadi dan padahal awalnya keknya maenmaen eh malah keterusan jadi serius dan bisa selese dalam tujuh hari. ga nyangka bisa langsung kompak, mungkin karena kita dalam satu frekuensi kemasoan yang sama lmaoooooo_

_Btw readers, im sorry for making you went through this haha emang puanjaaaang banget ga ngerti lagi deh udah cape banget ini udah mana kebanyakan ngetik sedetik nyanyinya sejam lagi hahaha. CHETO KAPAN KAPAN COLLAB LAGI YUUUK SERU HAHAHAHAHA. cheto ga sukiiiiiiii, doumo /o/_

_cheto : pengalaman kolleb sama-sama pertama yang gak terlupakan aaaaaaaa nulis kebut-kebutan dan menemukan kalo pola pikir kita sama dengan males ngedit dan kemudian langsung panik cari judul dan berantem dulu bikin summary di jam dua pagi AwA yes we will def collab somewhere in the near future sooooo look forward to it!_

_and for readers: se-no! arigatoooooou!_


End file.
